


Science, Snark, and Sweetness

by Kalira



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Wings, Brothers, Collars, Courting Rituals, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Family, Fingering, Fluff, Flying, Foreplay, Hair Brushing, Half-Hatake Indra, Half-Hatake Tobirama, Holding Hands, Hot Springs & Onsen, Huddling For Warmth, Hurt/Comfort, Indra's Peacocks, Intimacy, Kage Bunshin | Shadow Clones, Kissing, Late at Night, Lazy Mornings, Light Dom/sub, Love, Love Bites, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oblivious, POV Outsider, Peace, Peacocks, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Public Display of Affection, Senju Touka/Uchiha Hikaku (background), Senju Touka/Uchiha Madara (background), Shapeshifting, Sharingan, Smut, Snow, Soulmate Guides, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Storms, Tenderness, Uchiha Hikaku/Uchiha Izuna (background), Uchiha Indra, Wingfic, Wings, Wolfy Hatake Headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 160
Words: 56,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: A collection of TobIndra minifics. Likely exclusively featuring an Uchiha Indra.





	1. Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these are unrelated to each other; any with connecting followups will have a parenthetical note in the title. Some of them may be expanded from the minific here to a longer story later.

Madara opened his brother’s door then immediately scrambled backwards and closed it again . . . mostly. He stopped and peeked through the narrow space he’d left open and told himself if Indra hadn’t glared at him and yelled for him to get out then it wasn’t a problem - Indra _always_ noticed.

Although he quietly wondered if maybe, this time . . . his brother was just too distracted.

Tobirama sat in Indra’s chair behind his desk, head bowed and striking eyes closed, his shoulders slumped. Indra was leaning over him, expression soft and fond, fingers ruffling through his hair and massaging his head. He was speaking but Madara only caught a few words here and there, and . . . that wasn’t the part that snagged him, either.

He’d known his brother had gone from thinking Tobirama was a fascinating curiosity to delighting in working with him to, recently, enjoying physical intimacy with him, but. . .

Madara licked his lips, then pressed them together, closing the door on the sight of Tobirama straightening, very slowly, and leaning back into Indra. Indra who was looking down at Tobirama with an overwhelmingly warm, soft look in his eyes.

. . .it was more than Indra enjoying the way he thought and working with him - having someone who _could_ challenge or outmatch him in jutsu and theory for the first time, Madara thought, with a regretful pang - and finding him attractive in addition. That was. . .

That was Indra’s heart in his eyes, Madara thought as he made his way back to his own office, the lunch invitation he had been going to issue forgotten as he tried to frame this in his head. How could he feel about it? Could he accept. . .

Could he do anything else? Indra had never been seriously taken with anyone, had barely had brief flashes of interest, and this was clearly far more. Could he do anything other than be happy for his so-often isolated older brother?

Madara smiled ruefully.


	2. Undressing

Indra slid to his knees, hands smoothing over Tobirama’s chest and down to his sash, plucking at it and sliding the knot free. Tobirama leaned back on his hands and watched.

Indra pulled the sash away, letting it fall to the floor beside him and kneeling up to reach as he slid his hands all the way back up his lover’s chest. Tobirama sighed, his heart beating a slow, steady rhythm beneath Indra’s palm. He finished his caress at the base of Tobirama’s neck, his pulse just as strong there, then dipped his fingers inside Tobirama’s shirt, pulling it open and pressing a kiss at the hollow of his throat.

Tobirama purred softly, tipping his head back. Indra smiled, nuzzling one corded tendon, then moved down, pushing Tobirama’s shirt open all the way down with a nuzzling trail of kisses over the mesh armour. Indra ran his hands back up Tobirama’s sides and gently pushed the fabric back over his shoulders to slide down his arms.

Tobirama sat forwards a little, taking his weight off his hands, and Indra caught one of them, kissing each of his fingertips and then nuzzling a kiss into his palm. He repeated the gesture with the other hand, dropping the shirt to the floor atop the sash, and tugged at the mesh armour, peeling it up from Tobirama’s hips.

He shivered, and Indra blew along the crest of his hip bone to see him do it again. Tobirama made a soft sound that wasn’t quite his name, and Indra stroked his palm over his lover’s hip instead. He tugged the armour up higher and leaned in to kiss Tobirama’s belly near his navel, humming with amusement when his muscles tensed. He was tempted to bite at the defined curve presented, but moved on with more soft kisses and trailing caresses as he worked the tight mesh up further and further.

Tobirama laughed softly as Indra pulled him forwards, but bent obligingly, allowing the mesh to be pulled off. Indra rewarded him with a trail of kisses down his throat, hands tracing the neckline and down his arms to where the hems of his sleeves had rested.

A sigh when he rose, but Tobirama came with him at a light tug. Indra dodged a kiss, brushing his lips along his lover’s cheekbone. Tobirama pouted at him as he drew back, but Indra only went back to his knees, nuzzling his lover’s right hip bone as his fingers teased over his clothed thighs and up to the fastenings.

There he didn’t tease, plucking them open quickly and pressing a kiss to the soft skin beneath as he pushed the fabric away. Tobirama’s breath caught as Indra continued dragging it down his legs, pausing to nuzzle the hard line of his cock, casting his eyes upwards to meet his lover’s gaze, then smiling as he stroked the inside of Tobirama’s leg and moved lower, pressing scattered kisses to his lover’s skin.

Tobirama sighed and returned to his seat on the bed, reaching out to Indra. He smiled and rose, climbing up over his lover willingly as Tobirama sank backwards, eyes warm and body pliant.


	3. Because. . . (Because)

“ _Why_ won’t the two of you just lay off?” Izuna snapped, hunching his shoulders and sinking down in his chair. “I agreed to this stupid peace, didn’t I? I live in the _village_ , don’t I?” he asked, waving his hands. “Why do you care if I keep hating Senju’s guts?”

“Because his clan are our _allies_ now, because it’s hardly a _village_ the way we must be if we still hate one another!” Madara returned immediately, frustrated. “Because your behaviour is an _example_ to our clan, and the one you’re offering is untenable!” Tobirama was not _his_ favourite person either, particularly not with all the times he had seen Tobirama’s blades so narrowly miss his baby brother, but Izuna was simply being-

“Because I _love him_ , and if you keep spitting insults in his face _I_ am going to be the one to beat you.” Indra said from the doorway, his voice a low and dangerous purr.

Madara’s jaw dropped as he met his brother’s eyes and- Indra was _serious_.

“Fuck, what?” Izuna scrambled higher in his chair. “Wait- _Senju?_ ”

Indra raised an eyebrow. “Is that funny?” he questioned, and Madara, shaking his head, made a vague noise in his confusion. He looked around again only to see that Izuna was grinning, perhaps a little meanly.

“Okay, you got me,” Izuna said, shaking his head and lounging deeply in his chair, “I may need to play nice, but there’s no way I’ll be _that_ nice. Not with _Senju_.” he said with a huff.

“I was serious.” Indra said evenly. “Tobira may not care,” Izuna made a sound like a teakettle, Madara would have laughed if he’d been less shocked, “but every time you try and _goad_ him into snapping at you in return, try to force him to make your point along with you, _I am deeply struck by the urge to punch you_.”

Madara frowned. “Izuna, have you been _trying_ to pick fights?” he asked, feeling stupid that he hadn’t _noticed_ as he watched Izuna’s guilty shift, his eyes sliding away.

“You’re- You know there’s no way the icy bastard will _ever_ return. . . Indra-nii, surely there someone better-” Izuna broke off, eyes widening and face suddenly ashy.

Madara looked back at their brother and choked. Indra held his collar with one finger, pulling the fabric away and revealing a livid lovebite on his throat. “I am well aware how deep the ice goes in Tobira, otouto, thank you.” he said with a sharp smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _next in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/46726147)


	4. Worth It

“Come here.” Indra coaxed. Tobirama hesitated, a shiver running down his spine.

“Indra. . . It’s _cold_ outside.” he protested. He’d been more than glad to return home and _indoors_ , shedding his everyday gear for a winter weight yukata and a soft fur that covered him from shoulders to hips. He was warm again by _now_ , but he wished to _remain_ that way, and it had been _snowing_ all day.

Indra clasped his hand and tugged him gently closer, meeting him with a kiss. “I _promise_ to keep _you_ warm, love.” he murmured, and Tobirama sighed, nuzzling his cheek.

“You could keep me warm _inside_.” Tobirama countered, nipping the curve of Indra’s jaw.

“ _Mm_.” Indra shivered, but shook his head. “I could, and I _will_ ,” he swept a look over Tobirama from head to foot, “but right _now_. . .”

Tobirama sighed and gave in, wrapping his fur more tightly around himself and letting his lover draw him out onto the covered engawa. “I don’t have my boots.”

“You won’t need them.” Indra said from across the engawa, and Tobirama startled, looking around to see a second Indra crouching in a heap of furs between two large braziers filled with powerful flames, just beyond the roof’s edge. “Come here?”

Indra ushered Tobirama towards his clone, waiting to welcome Tobirama into the centre of the furs.

“You realise,” Tobirama said even as he let himself be tugged down, “we could, in fact, curl up by a fire inside as well. With rather less effort, even.”

“I know.” Indra kissed him behind one ear. “Sometimes extra effort is worth it, you know.”

“I don’t see how that could possibly apply here.” Tobirama said, though he shivered as Indra’s arms came around him from behind and Indra’s hands gently nudged him into the embrace. Indra followed him, and they both resettled the furs, bringing one up over Tobirama as he leaned back into Indra’s arms, lying against his lover’s chest. Indra cuddled up against his side as soon as he was settled there.

Both of them were very warm, and Tobirama purred with pleasure as he snuggled into the space between, hearing their twin laughter and smiling faintly.

“Open your eyes, love.” Indra coaxed, and Tobirama sighed, but obliged. “This is what was worth the extra effort.” the other Indra added, and Tobirama followed his gesture to look up at the snow spiralling out of the jet black sky.

“I _have_ been watching the snow all day.” Tobirama pointed out as gently as he could.

“No, you were _suffering through_ the snow all day.” Indra argued, cuddling him closer with an arm around his waist. “This is warm, and cosy, and look,” the other Indra picked up, stroking his chest, “the snow is dancing with the rising heat.”

Tobirama huffed softly, but cuddled into the cosy, warm space they had made for him and watched. It . . . did look like the snowflakes were dancing in the night sky, with the flickering warm glow of the fires beneath. And now that Tobirama wasn’t running through it and being pelted in the face with it, he could admit that the snow shrouding the world was rather pretty in itself.

“Are you cold?” Indra asked, his chest thrumming with his voice beneath Tobirama, and he shook his head, humming and tucking his head closer against his lover’s neck.

“Worth it?” Indra asked from either side of him, and Tobirama laughed softly.

“I suppose so.” Tobirama said lightly, cuddling even closer into them. “As long as you continue to keep me warm.”


	5. Cold Uchiha

“How are _your_ hands colder than mine?” Tobirama asked, almost chiding, fingertips brushing over the back of one of Indra’s hands. He was so cold he could barely feel the light caress, and he swallowed a whine, though he couldn’t quite help the pout.

Indra sighed. “I just am.” he said, a shiver running through him. “I can’t help it.”

He _had_ spent the day supervising the handful of little ones that had been dumped on his brother only moments before Madara had been called away for important village business - he and Izuna had been forced to muddle through, though neither of them was particularly suited to the task, where Madara doted on the opportunity to work with the children - but he didn’t mention that. He had been out in the snow, true - and _he_ hadn’t been using katon, not much, unlike Izuna, showing off - but it was possible he’d have grown just as cold if he’d stayed indoors all day.

Indra had always been rather more easily chilled than any of his brothers, or indeed than most Uchiha. Much to his-

Indra’s breath caught, and his eyes snapped up to Tobirama’s face to see a slight smirk and a raised eyebrow. Tobirama’s hands were wrapped around his own, and he was tugging their clasped hands close against his stomach, past the edge of the fur-trimmed coat he wore.

“Oh.” Indra said, shivering a little harder. Tobirama smoothed one hand over the back of Indra’s, then up his wrist and forearm, stepping closer.

“My poor frozen Uchiha.” Tobirama said lightly, smirk evening into a fond smile, and showed no sign of knowing just how the possessive, even so gently claimed, made Indra’s stomach tighten with pleasure. Tobirama kissed his cheek, pressing close - his nose, at least, was chilled - and shifting so his broad shoulders blocked the wind from Indra.

“Very.” Indra said, pouting a little more, this time intentionally. “You should take me home and warm me up.” he added, tipping his head down and looking up at Tobirama through his fringe.


	6. Impropriety

“Do you like melon?”

“You know I do,” Tobirama replied absently, raising his eyes from his plate, “why would you ask thaaa- _Indra._ ”

“Yes?” Indra said easily, holding one hand out across the table, one of the brightly-coloured sweets from his plate held in his chopsticks and across the table well into Tobirama’s space. “Try it.” he coaxed.

Tobirama felt himself flushing. “Indra. . .”

Indra hummed, offering the delicately-sugared green morsel a little closer. Tobirama shook his head faintly, and Indra raised his eyebrows slightly, turning his hand upwards, encouraging. “I think you might like it.”

Tobirama flushed a little more deeply, but Indra was clearly not going to pull his hand back. He opened his mouth and leaned forwards, and Indra smiled as he gently gave over the sweet. Tobirama could hardly focus on the taste of it, rather more distracted by Indra and his own flustered state, but it was light and not too sweet and he _did_ like it.

Indra smiled at him, looking pleased, and Tobirama ducked his head, taking up his tea and hiding behind the small cup as best he could. “It’s good.” he said after a moment, and took another sip of tea.

“Would you like another?” Indra asked solicitously, already moving to select one from his plate.

“No thank you.” Tobirama said hurriedly, coughing a little, wishing his flush would fade and all too aware of its lingering heat in his cheeks. “Would you like to try this?” he asked, nudging his plate a little closer to Indra across the table.

Indra smiled. “I would love to.” he said, and leaned forwards on the table, raising his eyebrows expectantly. Tobirama looked at him for a moment, then ducked his head. “Please?” Indra asked, and when Tobirama looked up at him he was pouting slightly, eyes hopeful.

Tobirama sighed and consigned himself to the display, trying not to acknowledge the rest of the teashop around them as he picked up one of the layered wafers himself and offered it to Indra.

Indra’s delighted smile was enough to make Tobirama not regret it, embarrassment aside, and he smiled back as Indra delicately bit into the dessert, watching Tobirama through his lashes.


	7. Spring Love

Tobirama flopped backwards in the grass, laughing, spreading his arms wide. Indra tripped over his own tongue, forgetting what he had been saying, just . . . _caught_.

Tobirama’s eyes glittered in the sunlight, there was a single drip of sweat sliding down his temple, and his wild hair was tousled with a few new spring leaves caught among the silvery strands. He cocked his head, still grinning, and raised a hand, beckoning to Indra, then pulling him down when he came close enough to reach.

Indra wobbled as he went to one knee, putting out one hand to steady himself. Tobirama raised his eyebrows, and Indra shook his head, smiling faintly and rolling to sprawl out in the surprisingly soft grass at Tobirama’s side.

He hummed with satisfaction, and Indra looked over at him, resisting the urge to prop himself up and get a better look for only a few moments. He braced one arm beneath himself and looked down at Tobirama, his heart fluttering at the lazy smile he was offered in return.

“I love you.” Indra said softly, bringing up his free hand and caressing Tobirama’s face as his lashes fluttered and his eyes widened. It wasn’t that he never said it, but the words were somehow . . . less than what he felt, most of the time; _showing_ was better. Sometimes, however, it simply-

“And I love you.” Tobirama said softly, covering Indra’s hand on his face with one of his own, thumb rubbing over his knuckles. “So much.”

Indra bent to kiss him, and Tobirama hummed with pleasure, closing his eyes as he let his hand drift from Indra’s hand to his face, a light caress that toyed with one of his forelocks before cupping his cheek.


	8. Stormy Past (storms)

“Are you all right?”

Tobirama jumped, looking around and absently shaking his head as his wet fringe fell over his happuri. “Fine. It’s just a storm.” he said easily as he met Indra’s eyes. He frowned slightly. “Are _you_?” he asked, now concerned, and made his way deeper into the cave towards Indra.

“I’m fine.” Indra said immediately, but he still looked tense and slightly wan. “I know you’re hardly going to be swept away by flooding, but you still shouldn’t be running about in weather like this.” he added, running his fingers through his own hair absently.

Tobirama’s brows rose and he moved closer to his lover. “It’s a wild storm, but it’s _only_ a storm.” he said gently as he settled on the rocky floor beside Indra. “If I could dodge _your_ lightning for years, I think the real stuff, which isn’t even aiming for me, is unlikely to take me out, love.”

Indra shuddered and Tobirama leaned over to kiss his cheek, sliding his hand into Indra’s lap to cover his own. Indra tangled their fingers. “You were very pretty dodging away from my raiton,” he said, and Tobirama snorted softly, “but I don’t like to think about it, darling.”

Tobirama smiled a little ruefully at the pointed look he was being given, inclining his head in understanding. “The storm bringing back unhappy memories?” he asked gently, shifting a little closer and resting his chin on Indra’s shoulder, clasping his hand a little more tightly. For him it was only a storm - exhilarating, a little dangerous, more than a bit _inconvenient_ , given their mission - but Indra seemed to have had somewhat of another reaction.

“Lightning cracking the sky and the earth, wild water threatening to sweep away everything in its path. . .” Indra said quietly, squeezing Tobirama’s hand. “It reminded me of too many battles . . . with you, darling.”

Tobirama nodded, and Indra looked away, lips pressed together.

Tobirama leaned a fraction closer and nuzzled a kiss behind Indra’s ear. “I love you. We are together and we are - both - safe.” he soothed, wrapping himself around Indra comfortingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _next in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/44888290)


	9. Fancy Flying

Tobirama closed his eyes for a moment, drawing in a deep breath as he flicked a wing and sent himself into a tumble spinning through the air, then spread both wide once more with a snap. He cut directly into a thermal that carried him lazily upwards and smiled, riding it before he twisted and began a soaring circuit over what was becoming . . . _Konohagakure_.

Madara’s suggestion for their new village’s name, Tobirama had to admit, was fitting. And . . . almost poetic.

Tobirama hummed and beat his wings to climb higher, then spotted another flier over the village. At first, catching barely a glimpse of the broad wings, he had assumed it was his brother, but when he actually looked. . . There were brilliant golden-red highlights gleaming in the brown feathers that were several shades lighter than any of Hashirama’s plumage.

His eyes widened as he was clearly spotted in return and the other flier made for him; it was Uchiha Indra. Tobirama slowed and let himself drop a little lower, making it easier for Indra to catch up to him. He’d _seen_ Indra’s wings many times of course, but they had never shone like this when he wasn’t flying in the bright sunlight.

They were . . . rather stunning. Tobirama cleared his throat and adjusted the angle of his wings to match speed when Indra came close. He called a greeting and Indra returned it with an almost wicked smile. Tobirama raised an eyebrow.

“Fancy a challenge?” Indra called to him, rolling in midair and catching himself swiftly with a snap of his wings.

Tobirama blinked, then narrowed his eyes. “What _sort_ of challenge?” he asked suspiciously.

Indra’s smile widened into a grin. “Follow me and find out!”

Tobirama cursed his curiosity and competitive nature as he folded his wings and dropped after Indra in a steep dive. The curses rang rather hollow as he matched Indra’s fancy flying in a broad circuit around the village and threading the canopy of the new forest around it - Tobirama’s advantage there, and he flipped his wings teasingly as he lost almost no speed among the branches - and couldn’t help but laugh with delight.

The smile still refused to leave his face as he landed on the cliff overlooking the village a bare wingbeat behind Indra, stretching his wings and then folding them neatly. Indra moved close and held out a hand to clasp, and Tobirama hesitated, but accepted it.

“Thank you.” Indra said, to his surprise. “Most people won’t fly with me . . . any more, and you,” he paused, smirking, “you were actually a challenge to keep up with.”

Tobirama grinned. “My brother hates flying with me.” he admitted. “He’s,” he paused, “not as manoeuvrable.” Hashirama’s wings were as large as his own, but Tobirama’s were more sharply angled for speed and rapid changes while Hashirama’s were broad and strong for soaring.

Indra tugged gently and Tobirama realised their hands were still clasped. “Will you fly with me again?” Indra asked, tilting his head, his wings fluttering almost nervously.

Tobirama eyed him for a moment and his wings pressed against his back, feathers slicking down. “I would . . . enjoy that.” Tobirama said, rolling one shoulder. “It’s not often _I_ get a challenge either. It was . . . a delight.”

Indra smiled, eyes bright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is in the process of being expanded already.


	10. Working Late

“If you’re going to keep working on this all night,” Tobirama said, resting a hand on Indra’s shoulder and leaning past him, “at least do it with some proper light, and let me make you a pot of tea.”

Indra blinked, straightening, as Tobirama put a lamp on the table just beyond his papers, spilling a golden glow across them and making him realise just how dim the room had become. “It. . . It grew dark while I was working. I didn’t realise.” he said vaguely.

“Mmhm.” Tobirama squeezed his shoulder and bent to kiss his cheek. “That’s what happens when you work all day and don’t take breaks. So I’m reliably told. At length. Often.” he said dryly.

Indra laughed, sitting back in his chair and reaching to catch his lover by the arm even as he began to move away. Tobirama stepped back to his side with a soft hum, and Indra lifted their hands, nuzzling a kiss into Tobirama’s palm and keeping his lover close.

Tobirama’s free hand slid over his shoulders, kneading his neck and rubbing against the dull ache of his long ago broken and healed collarbone before wrapping his arm around Indra’s shoulders and tugging him gently in until he was leaning against his lover’s warm body.

Indra sighed and closed his eyes, and Tobirama stroked his face. “Would you like me to make you tea, or would you prefer to be taken to bed?” he asked, fingers combing idly through Indra’s hair as he sighed. Bed _did_ sound rather enticing, particularly from where he now sat basking under his lover’s caresses.


	11. Lassitude

Tobirama stretched languidly and curled into Indra a little more as he relaxed, sliding one hand over Indra’s ribs. He shifted to tuck his arms around Tobirama’s waist, nudging him onto his back and sprawling over him, apparently careless of the mess of his own release sticky-slick between them.

Tobirama laughed softly, rubbing Indra’s back instead, toying with his hair and pressing kisses along his jaw. Indra moaned, low and throaty, and shifted above Tobirama, his still half-hard cock snug against Tobirama’s thigh.

He sighed contentedly, stealing a proper kiss and kneading Indra’s shoulder with one hand, the other sweeping down the length of his spine and over his hip. Indra moaned again, nibbling Tobirama’s lower lip and freeing one hand to stroke his cheek.


	12. Interception (threats and promises)

“You’re an _idiot_.” Tobirama muttered, hands glowing with iryou chakra as he ran them over Indra’s chest again, carefully piecing together the ragged bits of his punctured lung. “I’m _faster_ than you, why would you-” he broke off.

“Faster only helps,” Indra wheezed, “when you _notice_ ,” his face twisted and he coughed weakly, bringing up a few more drops of blood, “in time to _use_ it.”

“I would have!” Tobirama protested, though he was honestly not _entirely_ sure. That he always had caught such attacks in time before was no guarantee that he would have this time. “You’re bleeding internally and one of your lungs is trying to collapse, stop being smug!” he snapped.

Indra wheezed again, laughing this time, lips bright with blood, and Tobirama bared his teeth, hissing in frustration, and pushed his chakra a little deeper. Indra keened as he _pulled_ , but Tobirama ignored both the sound and the tense discomfort it sparked in himself, focusing on knitting the damaged flesh back together.

“I’m glad you’re all right.” Indra said weakly, and Tobirama nearly lost hold of the iryou jutsu for a moment, eyes darting up to meet Indra’s.

“Well, _you_ don’t know any iryou jutsu, do you?” Tobirama asked, a little more sharply than he’d intended. He turned his attention back on the task under his hands, biting his lip. The lung tissue was coming back together, and a gentle push inside encouraged it to stop collapsing - again; Tobirama didn’t expect it to hold this time either.

“No.” Indra agreed, and whined softly. Tobirama put a hand soothingly on his chest, above the injuries, without thinking. “That’s not why, though.” His eyes slipped closed as he winced. “Glad you’re all right.” he repeated.

Tobirama desperately wanted to know why he even _cared_ , they’d barely even spoken outside of the stiff, wary peace talks and a few meetings for the new village before Hashirama had sent them on this mission together - and Hashirama wouldn’t blame Indra for Tobirama’s injury or death, even if it had happened in his company. The peace was too precarious and Hashirama too dedicated to it . . . too aware of the realities of their lives.

Tobirama would have to find out later; Indra’s wounds were nearly as well tended as he could manage, but Indra had finally fallen unconscious, his breathing shallow but mercifully steady.

Tobirama sighed and straightened, resting one hand over the remaining wound in Indra’s chest as he slowly let the iryou chakra fade away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _next in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/45020620)


	13. Sweeter Present (storms)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Following up to #8, Stormy Past, because Indra clearly needs some happier emotional connections to storms returned to him as well.
> 
> [ _previous in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/44729686)

Thunder rumbling, far off but steady.

Tobirama opened the window and leaned out, breathing in the heavy air. He smiled.

Two hours later he stood on the doorstep of the Uchiha head family home, matching gazes with a very confused Madara.

“I’m taking Indra.” Tobirama said patiently, and Madara looked up at the rain pouring from the sky - Tobirama would be sodden clear through if he hadn’t been using a jutsu to keep it off himself.

“You’re going for something romantic . . . in _this_?” Madara questioned, and Tobirama sighed impatiently. “You know what, fine. Indra-nii!” he called, then walked away, leaving the door open even as Indra approached quickly, muttering under his breath.

“Tobi!” Indra greeted with surprise. “Come in!” he urged, stepping back and beckoning. “Otouto. . .” he muttered, shaking his head and throwing a disapproving look off towards where Madara had disappeared.

Tobirama took hold of his wrist and drew him out the door. Indra tensed, pulling against the clasp. “Come with me.” Tobirama coaxed, stepping further out into the rain, releasing his jutsu and quickly both chilled and soaked through. “Come now, it’s simply inexcusable for a _raiton master_ to be frightened of storms. . .”

“ _Tobirama_ ,” Indra said, raising his voice a little to be heard as thunder rolled overhead, “you _know_ that is _not_ the problem-”

“All I’m hearing is ‘you’re absolutely right, Tobi, please help me’. . .” Tobirama teased gently, squeezing Indra’s wrist.

“I’m _not_ afraid.” Indra said, pouting more and leaning close despite his expressed displeasure as lightning flashed through the sky. “And I hate you.”

“You love me.” Tobirama said softly, nuzzling Indra’s cheek and then kissing him there.

Indra sighed, tilting his head and taking a gentle kiss. “I do.” he murmured against Tobirama’s mouth.

“So much that even the memory of attacks that never struck me has you feeling sick.” Tobirama said softly, stroking his side. Indra stilled, stiff. “Come with me, love.”

Indra followed him without further protest, though he stuck close to Tobirama, and the pout wouldn’t leave his face.

Tobirama suppressed his amused, if fond, smile and took Indra in his arms, hugging him close and kissing him soft and sweet; thanks for allowing himself to be moved, reward for being out in the storm with no more protest than a pout.

Indra purred against his mouth and Tobirama smiled, half breaking the kiss. He turned and swayed slowly in the pouring ran, bringing Indra along as he moved, lightning flashing through the sky above them.


	14. Paws and Mirrors

Madara crouched, glaring at the huge pawprint barely visible in the soft, mossy turf. He rose and followed it. “Indra, what the _fuck_ are you doing out this way, this isn’t-”

White. _So much white._

Not Indra.

“I- _Oh._ ” Madara said awkwardly as the great cat shifted and turned towards him, gleaming red eyes giving him a flat, unimpressed look. He flushed. “I thought- _Ugh._ ”

Tobirama - it could surely be no one else; not with that colouring - leapt upwards, claws sinking into the bark of the tree, carving out sizable chunks of it as he hauled himself smoothly higher. Madara shuddered and backed away, glaring at the pawprints littered around the clearing before he hurried back through the trees towards Hashirama’s home, where he had been heading originally.

“Madara! You’re late, are you all right?” Hashirama asked, bringing him inside with a warm hug.

Madara shoved at Hashirama, but only gently, huffing. “Fine, fine. . . I got distracted following . . . Indra.” he said, coughing awkwardly. “You know. Wondered what he was doing out in this direction.”

“Oh, right. Is everything all right with your brother, then?” Hashirama asked, and Madara contemplated admitting his mistake, then thought of the disdain in ruby eyes.

“Fine.” he said before he’d quite consciously made a decision.

“Good!” Hashirama said cheerfully, drawing Madara through into the main room. “I’ve- Tobi!” he shouted as something creaked heavily. Madara flinched reflexively. “Oh, don’t worry, the house is sturdy enough for it,” he assured Madara, patting his arm, “I just hate it when Tobi does- _Tobi!_ ”

Hashirama’s eyes widened and Madara turned, startled to see a tawny-gold tiger leap down past the window as the creaking subsided. “What.”

“I’m right here,” Tobirama said from the door, arching an eyebrow, “what did you need, Anija?”

“That- You- Um.” Hashirama said, blinking rapidly. Indra prowled up behind Tobirama with a very amused look on his feline face, and Madara glared at his brother.

Tobirama dropped a hand to rest on Indra’s head, and Madara choked. Tobirama smirked and Indra’s tail lashed even as he shoved his head up into the touch, pushing possessively against Tobirama’s side. “I just came for some of my marker kunai,” Tobirama said, stepping into the house, “we’ll be out in a moment.”

Hashirama sank down onto a cushion as Tobirama made his way through the room, Indra taking a few steps after him before hanging back to wait, stretching lazily in a way Madara _knew_ was calculated to show off his claws.


	15. Assistance

Indra tugged the wrapping from his second forelock and combed it out with his fingers, pulling his hair together with a slight shake of his head.

Tobirama tucked the light onsen yukata around himself and crossed to his lover. “Let me?” he asked, running his hands up Indra’s ribs to his shoulders and squeezing lightly.

Indra hummed and lowered his hands, tilting his head slightly. Tobirama combed his fingers through his lover’s hair, dipping his head to brush a kiss to Indra’s shoulder, then twisted it and wrapped it into a neat spiral, pinning it up with the pair of sticks Indra had set out on the bench beside himself.

Indra leaned back against him, head tilting back. “Thank you.”

Tobirama hugged him lightly, hand sweeping down over his chest. “Of course, love.” he returned, then stepped back to let Indra rise. He caught Indra around the waist as he moved out from the other side of the bench, hugging him close and kissing his shoulder, just above the yukata.

Indra leaned into him, nuzzling affectionately as Tobirama raised his head, smiling.

Then he stepped away, tugging Tobirama with him out towards the waiting pools, fingers lacing as they walked.


	16. Languid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not directly a followup to yesterday's . . . but it could fit nicely as one.

Indra moaned, settling comfortably into the smooth cradle of a seat carved into the stone of the pool as the water burbled around him, its heat already beginning to sink through to his bones. He watched with a lazy smile as Tobirama slipped into the water as well, stretching languidly and sinking until it lapped at his collarbones before he rose with a sigh.

“Come here.” Indra beckoned, and Tobirama tilted his head, smiling as their eyes met. He obliged, pacing slowly across the pool, water clinging to his skin in glistening droplets. Indra stretched out a hand in welcome.

Tobirama slid his own into it, and Indra tightened his clasp gently, bringing their hands up to press a kiss just above Tobirama’s thumb, then tugged him closer still. He turned with Indra’s nudging, letting himself be pulled back, and Indra hummed contentedly, pressing a kiss just beside his spine before drawing him down into an embrace.

Tobirama laughed softly and settled onto his lap, leaning back in his arms with a low hum of pleasure. Indra wound his arms more snugly around his lover, nuzzling his ear, and Tobirama hummed again, then sank down in the water and let his head come to rest on Indra’s shoulder, his eyes heavy-lidded and a smile curving his thin lips.


	17. (No) Kisses (threats and promises)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Followup to #12, Interception. (Thanks to Miray who reminded me that it was left rather open for a continuation, and Kage, Brch, and Emi for encouraging it as I was kicking around ideas for where to pick up with it. This was not my first thought but I like it so much more.)
> 
> [ _previous in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/44853190)

“Will you _please_ not get yourself riddled with holes again this time?” Madara asked, absently smoothing a barely-there wrinkle in Indra’s kimono.

He smiled wryly. “I always do my best, you know, otouto.” he said gently, covering Madara’s hand with his own. “I’ll be all right.”

“No, you _don’t_.” Madara grouched, not quite pouting, dark eyes concerned.

“If you get yourself stabbed or jutsu-riddled again, there will be no kisses from me for you.” Tobirama said, resettling his armour and walking away. “Are you ready?”

Indra made a tiny sound, staring after him. “. . .wait, wait, kisses are an option? From you?” he asked, heart leaping, hurrying after Tobirama. “You’re serious?”

He tilted his head and looked over his shoulder at Indra, his cheeks lightly flushed. “If you don’t get yourself hurt, then . . . yes, they are. And dinner. Before kisses.” His lips curved slightly and he looked away again.

Indra grinned giddily. “I promise.” he said happily.

“Be careful, damn it!” Madara shouted as Indra trotted after Tobirama. “Look after my brother, will you?”

“Apparently someone needs to.” Tobirama called back, and then dropped into a run as Indra reached his side. His glance sideways to catch Indra’s eye was almost playful.

Indra couldn’t quash his grin, and he nearly stumbled as he hurried to match Tobirama’s pace.


	18. Coddling and Confusion

“Tobira-sensei?”

The soft voice stirred Indra’s attention from his book, and he lifted his head curiously. Kagami stood before Tobirama, looking faintly miserable, one hand resting tentatively on his knee.

Tobirama put aside the scroll he was reviewing and held out his hands, half lifting the boy to the couch beside him when he stepped forwards. “What is it, Kagami?” Tobirama asked, stroking messy hair off the boy’s brow.

“Don’t feel well.” Kagami admitted, tucking himself snugly against Tobirama’s side and curling up tight. “Sorry.”

“Hush.” Tobirama soothed, wrapping an arm around Kagami.

“Should have listened to Mada-shishou.” Kagami said in a tiny voice, and Indra’s brows rose.

“Indeed.” Tobirama said neutrally. “Did you stay for your entire lesson, or leave once you began to feel unwell?”

“Left early.” Kagami said, still so quiet it was almost difficult to hear him.

“Good.” Tobirama told him, brushing a hand over his hair again. “Madara won’t be angry with you, he knows you were only eager to get back to training.” he added, and Kagami relaxed a little, sighing.

With mild confusion, Indra watched his lover fuss over the boy, letting him cuddle close, ignoring the work he’d been absorbed in before. Indra was vaguely aware the child had been sick, because Madara had commented on it at breakfast a few days ago.

Tobirama looked up, meeting his eyes with a curious expression. Indra glanced down at Kagami and back up, and Tobirama quirked a brow, rubbing the boy’s back.

Indra . . . shook his head and went back to his book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think Indra _dislikes_ children necessarily, but he doesn't have the same soft spot Tobirama does for them . . . and he finds them faintly baffling in general.


	19. Wanton

Indra sank back on his left elbow, eyes wide, wishing he could spark chakra to his Sharingan to imprint this indelibly in his memory but not yet sure if it would upset his lover or not. They hadn’t discussed it yet.

Another time.

Indra couldn’t be too disappointed - about that or about _anything_ \- lying back across his futon with Tobirama above him, gorgeous and utterly _abandoned_. There was a faint rosy flush across his cheeks and down his throat, creeping over his chest; his pale skin glistened from sweat and smears of massage oil; his lean body arched beautifully as he moved, up on his knees, riding Indra’s fingers needily.

Indra moaned, the pit of his stomach aching with want, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop only to try for something more than this. He twisted his hand and curled his fingers, gliding easily deeper into his lover’s body. He drank in the gasping, breathy cries Tobirama spilled as he moved, muscles rippling and reddened lips parted, lovely eyes dark and heavy-lidded.

“ _Indra_. . .” Tobirama panted, leaning heavily forwards, meeting Indra’s eyes even as he pushed into the gentle curl of Indra’s fingers inside him, petting slick, soft muscle. “Indra. Too much. . .”

“Do you want me to stop?” Indra asked, a little surprised he’d managed to string together so many words. He stilled his hand, but Tobirama rocked and fucked himself down on Indra’s fingers, and he groaned, toes curling.

“No. I want _more_.” Tobirama moaned, his head falling back, stretching out his throat. “Indra please. Need you. . .”

Indra shuddered and groaned again, his left hand sliding up over Tobirama’s thigh, clutching hard. He could have watched his lover like this for much longer . . . but he felt like he would explode, too. He tugged at Tobirama’s thigh, curling his fingers in one more languid stroke, then began to withdraw them.

His own cock throbbed with neglected arousal, and Tobirama keened, shuddering and twisting, his muscles tightening around Indra’s fingers as though he didn’t want to let go of them.

“You’ll get more,” Indra said, barely realising he was speaking the words, “you’ll get me, just . . . let me . . . work with me. . .”

Tobirama all but purred, even as Indra’s fingers slipped completely free of his body, his eyes hot with wanting as they locked with Indra’s once more.


	20. Sword Step

Tobirama eyed the blade spanning his desk. “What is this?” he asked cautiously, looking up at the flustered Uchiha in his office.

“It’s . . . it’s a sword.” Indra said, shifting a little before him and meeting his gaze squarely.

Tobirama wondered if Indra had taken any injuries on the mission he had just returned from. A poison, or a blow to the head, perhaps a genjutsu, if someone could have managed _that_ feat. . .

“. . .yes.” Tobirama agreed. “I can see that. Perhaps I should have asked-”

“It’s for you. Will you take it?” Indra asked rapidly, interrupting him.

Tobirama blinked. “For me?” he asked, and Indra _blushed_. “Indra. . .”

“I know we haven’t. . . That is,” Indra paused, “it’s . . . presumptuous of me, I know, but you prefer swords, and we have become . . . friendly, have we not? And you,” he paused again, taking a breath, “ _fascinate_ me, and-”

“You . . . want me to take this.” Tobirama said slowly, resting a hand carefully over the blade. Indra’s blush deepened and he tensed, leaning slightly forwards.

“Please.” Indra all but begged, and Tobirama looked between the sword and Indra, lost. “It needn’t be any kind of agreement, truly, only . . . a promise to . . . try? To give me a chance?” he asked hopefully.

No longer a suspicion, Tobirama was suddenly _very_ sure he was missing something; something more than a simple matter of Indra being confused.

“ _You’re giving him a sword?_ ”

Tobirama startled, staring at Izuna in the doorway. He, in turn, was gaping at his brother, alarmingly pale even for an Uchiha.

“I didn’t even know you were courting! How could you-”

“We haven’t been.” Indra said, blush deepening further, his face thoroughly pink. Izuna howled something Tobirama couldn’t quite understand in his alarm; Tobirama was rather distracted by the _implication_ Izuna had made. . . “Tobirama prefers swords, however, and _I_ preferred to gift him a weapon that he would _like_.” Indra snapped. “Even to begin.”

“Would you explain?” Tobirama said loudly, and under other circumstances might have laughed at Indra’s startlement, not having noticed him rise and move around his desk. “I gather this is for me,” he brushed his fingers over the sword, “but . . . what does that mean for you?” he asked Indra, meeting his eyes.

“That should be a-”

“Izuna _get out_!” Indra snapped, eyes blazing as he glared at his brother. Izuna yelped, then huffed a protest, but a growl from Indra had him scuttling out, closing the door with a snap. Indra turned back to Tobirama with a tentative smile. “He . . . isn’t wrong; as I said, it is . . . quite presumptuous, but I wouldn’t take even an acceptance to mean. . .”

“Indra,” Tobirama said as gently as he could, “I have _no idea_ what giving me a sword might mean to you. Or, indeed, giving me anything, apparently.”

Indra looked away. “A sword should more properly be a proposal gift than a courting invitation,” he said, and Tobirama put his hand down on the desk to steady himself, “I wanted to give you a weapon you would like, however. Please keep it, either way . . . you needn’t accept _me_.”

He looked . . . remarkably downcast. Tobirama eyed the blade - it was a beautiful sword - and then reached out, brushing Indra’s arm. “Courting?” he asked softly, and Indra nodded slowly.

“I’m,” Tobirama hesitated, “open to that. Thank you.” he tilted his head towards the sword as Indra’s eyes brightened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking a jump or two sideways from the 'Uchiha and weaponry as courting gifts' and a couple of other headcanons/possible tropes I play with at times. . .


	21. Hot for Sensei

“Indra-sama. . .” Kagami wheedled, and Indra lifted his head from his book again, arching an eyebrow at the boy. It quelled him, but only a little. “Indra-sama?”

“What is it?” he asked, shifting in his chair.

“Indra-sama. . . Can we go see sensei?” Kagami pleaded, taking hold of Indra’s wrist. “He _promised_ today if he had time he would teach me something new and I saw him and Mada-shishou would take me but Mada-shishou had to-”

He fell silent as Indra held up a hand, fidgeting and turning his toes in together. “Sorry, Indra-sama.” he said quietly, and Indra felt like a bully.

“Are you certain your . . . sensei has time for you today?” Indra asked, eyeing the boy suspiciously but keeping his tone soft.

“Yes! I know he does!” Kagami said, nodding rapidly.

Indra sighed, rising. “Very well, then. Where are we going?” he asked, marking his place and closing his book.

“We should bring sensei lunch! He always forgets!” Kagami said, clasping Indra’s wrist again. “Please?”

Indra eyed him, then smiled slightly, shaking his head. “Very well. Come inside and help me?” he asked. “Then we’ll go.”

Kagami was rather less than helpful, really, but Indra had anticipated that, and it was easy to keep him occupied and content by ‘helping’. He learned a new skill and happily hummed to himself as he worked on measuring out filling, folding thin dough into shape around it with little pinches, then lining them up on a tray beside Indra, all under his watchful eye. It was much more relaxing - and more help - than when Izuna tried to help, either on his own or because Madara was determined their brother learn how to feed himself at least.

It wasn’t long before they were heading across the Uchiha compound and . . . out of it, across the village? Indra frowned. He considered asking _who_ Kagami’s sensei was, but remained quiet - he’d already let it go, and the boy was an excitable mischief, but not ill-behaved; he wouldn’t have lied about Madara’s approval of his sensei. Indra would see him when they arrived.

Kagami led him confidently off a fair distance, away from most populated areas of the new village, between thickening trees, and bounded up onto the engawa of a modestly-sized house with no others nearby and no clan insignia. Indra frowned, puzzled, as he followed. Kagami knocked on the door and only a few moments later-

Indra paused, steps hitching.

“Tobira-sensei!” Kagami cried happily, flinging himself at _Senju Tobirama_ , who-

Who crouched and caught him with a smile and a laugh, hugging Kagami close for a moment, then ruffling his curls. “Welcome! I wasn’t sure if you would be here today, since Madara was called in, and you are not to wander off on your own.”

“Indra-sama brought me!” Kagami said, pointing, and Indra cleared his throat, bowing his head slightly as he met Tobirama’s eyes. They were . . . surprisingly warm, and the smile lingered on his lips.

“Thank you, then, Indra-san.” Tobirama said softly as he rose, his usually sharp voice low and as warm as his eyes. Indra had seen the man countless times - since he had been scrawny and almost shorter than his own sword - and had never noticed. . . He swallowed, eyes trailing over Tobirama.

“We brought you lunch, too!” Kagami cried, tugging at Tobirama’s shirt. “Because you always forget and Mada-shishou says you might starve if we didn’t feed you and Indra-sama taught me how to make gyoza and-”

“Breathe.” Tobirama said, with a fond curve of his lips, resting a hand on Kagami’s head and looking back up to meet Indra’s eyes; his smile was stunningly . . . sweet.

 _Oh fuck_ , Indra thought vaguely, as he crossed towards Kagami and his waiting _sensei_.


	22. Proposal

Indra fidgeted with the necklace in his hand. “Tobirama. . . I. . . That is, I would like. . .” He struggled with the words he hadn’t truly planned, head bowing, and his stomach knotted at the unsteady, incomprehensible mess he was coming up with.

Indra looked up as Tobirama’s fingers threaded through his own, tangling with the chain of the small uchiwa pendant. Tobirama smiled slightly, squeezing Indra’s hand.

“Would you share evening tea with me . . . every day?” Tobirama asked softly, and Indra’s heart turned over.

“ _Yes._ Please. Oh, Tobi. . .” Indra said, and bit his lip, twining their fingers more tightly together. He closed his eyes for a moment, catching his breath, and when he opened them Tobirama was even closer.

Indra kissed him, free hand cradling his jaw, then rested their brows together for a moment. He looked down and opened their tangled hands, turning his own palm up to display the small uchiwa, letting it tip over to show his mangekyou pattern etched into its back.

“This is for you, if . . . you would wear it.” Indra asked softly, meeting his lover’s - his _intended’s_ \- eyes once more.

Tobirama smiled at him, eyes warm, cheeks faintly pink. “Yes, Indra.” he accepted, squeezing Indra’s hand and then releasing it, bowing his head in invitation.

Indra settled the pendant around his intended’s neck, his breath catching at the sight, and then pulled him into an embrace. Tobirama caressed the little uchiwa with one hand, but returned Indra’s embrace and needy, adoring caresses just as eagerly, nuzzling his cheek.


	23. Too Early

“ _Ngh_ , it’s early. . .”

“ _Your_ brother is the one clattering around out there.” Tobirama groaned into his shoulder, and Indra made another disgusted sound, squirming a little and wrapping an arm around his lover.

“It’s not _my_ fault.” Indra protested, hugging Tobirama closer.

Tobirama grumbled wordlessly and buried his face against Indra’s neck, nestling close. It was indeed early - far _too_ early, and he wondered why the hell one of his brothers was in their kitchen - but . . . his ill mood at being so woken was easing at the pliant warmth of his lover curling into him.

Another bang and Tobirama growled, making him shiver, but- That was the kitchen. Banging. Indra _really_ wondered why one of his brothers - please let it be Madara; he didn’t want to deal with _another_ kitchen set on fire, or chip kami only knew what out of their pots; he’d half resolved last time to _start over_ with new ones the next time - was here so early.

. . .but was he curious or concerned enough to get up and out of bed, out of Tobirama’s arms, to investigate?

Indra hummed and buried his face against Tobirama’s hair.

“Which one?” he asked, having visions of their house on fire. “My brother.” he clarified.

“Madara.” Tobirama said shortly, and Indra could _hear_ his pout. He stroked Tobirama’s hair and down his back, humming as he relaxed further himself, and Tobirama sighed, draping an arm across his chest and going heavily lax half sprawled over him.

Whatever Madara was here for, it could wait. Indra didn’t really care if he was fucking around in their kitchen; it wasn’t important enough, evidently, to come and roust them from bed directly.

He shifted a little, enough to feel Tobirama’s arm tighten around him, and smiled sleepily.


	24. Garden

“Tobi! Tobi, are you out here?” Hashirama called, strolling down the looping path and smiling at the little pond as he passed it. There was no answer from his brother, but Tobirama often grew distractedly absorbed in his reading when left to himself - and if Hashirama wasn’t upset when calling for him he might not answer intentionally.

Besides, it was a lovely day and Hashirama was enjoying the quiet walk in his own garden. He paused, closing his eyes and drawing a deep breath, basking in the sunlight that made the power wound through his veins stretch lazily for sun and earth.

Hashirama shook it off quickly, resuming his walk before the feeling that he should take root could grow any stronger.

“Tobi!” he called from time to time, a little absent. “To-” he broke off with a yelp as he came around a small stand of still-maturing peach trees to suddenly _find_ his brother . . . and another man tangled up in his arms . . . both of them looking quite mussed where they lay in the grass.

“Anija!” Tobirama yelped, startling halfway up from his position on his back.

The movement pushed the man with him back a bit and Hashirama realised it was Madara’s older brother an instant before he identified the reddish scrapes and bruises on both their necks, bared easily by their clothes rumpled and partially undone.

“Hashirama-san.” Indra said, his kiss-bruised lips twitching towards a faint smile as he shifted a little closer to Tobirama. “Pardon, you surprised us.”

“. . .me too.” Hashirama said faintly as his eyes trailed down their bodies without his conscious direction; lingering on the damp marks sinking into their clothes that- “I didn’t expect. . . Rather, I didn’t _know_. . . Tobi?”

Tobirama pinked, smoothing a hand over his lover’s side. “A few months, Anija.”

Hashirama pouted, his eyes widening. “And you never _told me_?”


	25. Steady

Indra winced as he let his yukata fall and began peeling off the tougher shirt he wore beneath it, pulling at drying blood soaked through fabric to his skin and the open wound across his ribs. He took it slow and managed to strip off entirely, though his body was throbbing and painfully hot and his head pounding dizzyingly by the time he did.

He got in the water anyway, one hand braced on a solid jut of rock into the spring, and closed his eyes when the world spun.

Hands met his back and Indra leaned into them with relief.

“Come here, you idiot.” Tobirama said softly, his tone gentle. “If this is how you handle yourself when you’re hurt you’re lucky you didn’t drown or bleed out before we met.” he added, settling Indra across his lap and curling an arm around him, avoiding the gash over his ribs but cradling him steadyingly close.

Indra leaned against his chest, letting his head rest on Tobirama’s shoulder despite the deeper twinges of pain bending that far gave him. “I knew you were here to catch me if I needed it.” he admitted, rather than think of all the times he’d risked something similar alone.

Tobirama hummed, scooping cool water over Indra’s shoulders and stroking lightly on the way down, pressing a kiss to his brow.


	26. Peacock (Why Indra Doesn't Drink (Any More))

Tobirama jolted awake, already reaching for his sword. He darted through the house, throwing his senses outwards in search of the source of the shrieking, threw the door open-

He nearly stumbled over the- Peacock. There was a _peacock_ on his doorstep.

It _shrieked_ again and Tobirama lowered his sword and relaxed slightly. The long tail feathers fluffed up and it shimmied and stretched its neck up, dancing. Tobirama eyed it. “I would have thought peacocks were diurnal.” he said absently.

The peacock shimmied closer in slow, deliberate steps, pecking at his sleeping yukata and tugging it gently.

Tobirama lifted his head and looked up, tracing the feeling of- He cocked his head. Madara was just off his front walk, sprawled in the grass, _laughing_. “Madara, are you _drunk_? What are you doing here?” Tobirama asked.

“It- He got away from me!” Madara said through his now _howls_ of laughter. “Sorry!”

Tobirama eyed the peacock again. “This is yours?”

Madara cackled some more and Tobirama rolled his eyes. “Your problem.” he told the peacock, after a quick flicker of chakra assured him Madara was _unhurt_ , at least. He went back inside and closed the door, ignoring the - mournful? - cries of the peacock behind him and going back to bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Indra woke up and immediately wished he hadn’t, curling up around his throbbing, aching head despite the raging nausea that surged up even worse when he moved. “Fuck.” he breathed.

“There’s tea when you can sit up again.” Madara’s voice, blessedly soft.

“Thanks.” Indra rasped, and tentatively worked his way up, just enough to drink without choking. “Oh _kami_ I feel like hell. What the fuck did I do last night?”

Madara twitched, and Indra’s gaze jumped to his brother. “Nothing.” Madara said. And covered his mouth with one hand, twitching again. Indra squinted at him.

“Madara. . .”

Madara suddenly burst into cackles, which made Indra’s head feel like it was going to explode and also sank something leaden in his stomach. Oh _hell_ what had he done?

“Madara!” Indra yelled, despite the stab of pain it caused.

“You shifted forms. . .” Madara said slowly, and Indra waited. “After you _got away from me_ , when I was trying to bring you home. . .”

“All right. . .” Indra prompted when he didn’t continue.

“You apparently had something very important to, er, _say_ to Tobirama.” Madara said, grinning as he began to laugh again and Indra suddenly remembered-

Dancing. Spreading his tail and fluttering it to _impress_. Tobirama looking down at him. Tobirama-

Indra keened and dragged his pillow over his head, ignoring both the throb of pain and the increased nausea he caused himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first started writing TobIndra minifics Kage requested one with a peacock!Indra shapeshifter. I was tickled with the idea but had no plot for it for some time, and then . . . _this_ happened, which has been a hilarious delight. There are several more to follow in the arc (which I haven't yet finished).
> 
> [ _next in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/45357055)


	27. Roses and Feathers (Why Indra Doesn't Drink (Any More))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _previous in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/45324826)

Tobirama debated his choice to come here, but he felt a little badly for ignoring Madara so thoroughly last night. Even if the man _had_ been laughing like a fool and unhurt. He knocked anyway.

Madara opened the door a few moments later, looking a bit surprised to see him. “Tobirama! Hello, what can I do for you?” he asked. He was smirking a bit, and Tobirama raised an eyebrow, then glanced past Madara into the shadowy house at the soft, indecipherable sound from within.

“I wanted to be sure you were all right, considering you seemed to be flirting with hysteria on my front walk last night.” Tobirama said dryly, arms folded before himself.

“Ah, thanks.” Madara said, smirk fading a little into a smile. “No harm done, I’m . . . sorry you were disturbed.” There was a pained sound from inside. “Indra.” he explained softly, gesturing, and Tobirama nodded again.

Tobirama rolled one shoulder dismissively. It was hardly . . . _quite_ Madara’s fault that his peacock had determined to shriek at Tobirama’s door. “How is your peacock, by the way?” he asked curiously. “Did you get him home all right?”

Madara snickered and Tobirama’s brows rose. “He’s fine, yes. I think he might, ah, be quite taken with you, however.” His gaze dropped to Tobirama’s sash and he raised his eyebrows before meeting Tobirama’s eyes again.

“Ah,” Tobirama shifted, “for your peacock. If you don’t mind me giving him a treat. After I got over the _panic_ he caused me, he was cute.”

Madara’s hand tightened on the doorframe for a moment. “Nope. Nope that’s- fine with me.” he managed, his face reddening as he- stifled _laughter_? Tobirama tensed a little, feeling defensive. Madara stepped aside to let him pass, but . . . inside?

Indra _keened_ , and Tobirama looked at Madara. “What’s wrong with your brother?”

Madara gathered himself and cleared his throat. “He. . . Got very drunk last night, and tried to confess his feelings to someone. It didn’t go well. He’s hungover and miserable.”

“ _Madara!_ ” Indra yelled, his voice weak and rough.

“Anyone would be lucky to have a partner like your brother.” Tobirama said, frowning, and Madara looked at him, eyes suddenly sharp. Tobirama cleared his throat. “Indra-san, if you would like I can help with the hangover.” he added quickly, making his way to the couch where Indra lay, a pillow over his face.

“He shouldn’t try to confess when he’s drunk as hell,” Madara said, sauntering across the room and leaning against the wall beside a vase of peacock feathers, “his . . . hopeful partner would never believe him. You know?”

Tobirama hummed absently, tugging the pillow away and smiling at Indra before reaching out, iryou chakra flooding his fingertips. “May I help?” he asked, and Indra looked miserable, but he nodded.

“Thank you.”

“Mm. . .” Tobirama replied absently, fingertips brushing Indra’s temples as he soothed the nerves and encouraged fluids to circulate, easing the dehydration shrinkage.

Indra moaned, sagging into the couch, and Tobirama shifted uncomfortably.

“That’s a neat trick.” Madara observed, and Tobirama turned gratefully to smile at him. “Even if I’m not sure Indra-nii deserves it after his silliness last night.” He cocked his head, his hair nearly catching on the feathers beside him.

Tobirama’s eyes lingered on the vase of feathers. It wasn’t _only_ peacock feathers. There were also several long grey-blue heron feathers, and several golden eagle feathers.

Izuna. Madara. He followed the lines of a peacock feather. _Indra_.

“ _Oh._ ” Tobirama said, eyes widening, darting to Madara. Indra _whimpered_ , trying to sink back into the couch and looking anywhere but at Tobirama. Madara’s snickering faded as his face twisted with concern. “These, ah. These are for you, then.” Tobirama said, pinking, and drew the small bundle of bright pink roses from his sash, holding it out. “Although I suppose you may not want to eat them.”

Indra’s eyes widened and he sat up, fidgeting.

“You- You have feelings for me?” Tobirama asked quietly, eyes ticking to the peacock feathers again. Indra cringed, but nodded. “It’s not. . . I would. . .” He closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them and met Indra’s gaze, pleading.

Indra took the roses, then took Tobirama’s hand, grinning at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _next in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/45394057)


	28. Brother Birds (Why Indra Doesn't Drink (Any More))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _previous in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/45357055)

Izuna cocked his head, watching his eldest brother and shaking his head. He slipped out of the room unnoticed and took a detour to the kitchen before heading to his other brother’s study.

He hesitated, but the pinched look around Madara’s eyes said he could use an interruption, one way or another. He carried the tea tray inside and made room for it on the desk, trying not to disturb anything. When he looked up Madara had laid down his brushes and opened his arms.

Izuna tried to stifle a grin and rounded the desk to his brother, leaning down to hug him and almost winding up in his lap, laughing. “Welcome home, Izu.” Madara said, rubbing his back and then letting him go; the tension in his brother’s face had eased and he was smiling.

“Miss me?” Izuna asked cheekily, perching on Madara’s desk and pouring tea.

Madara only huffed, but his eyes were warm.

“Hey,” Izuna lightly bumped his toes against the leg of Madara’s chair, “what’s with Indra-nii? He’s been all but _cooing_ over some cut roses at least since I got home this morning.”

His brows rose as Madara nearly choked on his tea, snickering, and put it down.

“Madara. . .” Izuna questioned, and Madara waved a hand at him, taking a few moments to catch his breath.

“Oh someone, ah, _gave_ them to him.” Madara said, and Izuna eyed him. _That_ wasn’t funny. “As a treat. For his shifted form. After. . .” he trailed into laughter again, and Izuna pouted.

“ _Aniki. . ._ What did I miss?” Izuna whined, and Madara pinched his thigh just above the knee, making him yelp and flail, nearly knocking over the teapot. Madara pinched him again and Izuna kicked at him, only to be dragged off the desk and into a brief wrestling match.

When it ended they were both on the floor, Izuna half pinned under Madara’s knee, Madara slouched against the wall under the window. They sorted themselves out, Madara retrieved the tea cups, and Izuna tucked himself under his brother’s arm comfortably.

Then . . . Madara told him what had led to the gift of those roses Indra was so devotedly mooning over, though he had to pause frequently to snicker again, and Izuna fell into his brother’s side, weak and breathless with his own laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _next in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/45585259)


	29. Ending a Bad Day

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_!”

“Indra-nii’s home.” Izuna said unnecessarily, squirming a little deeper into the blankets he had made a nest of. Tobirama looked at him, arching a brow, and he snickered.

“Okaeri darling.” Tobirama said evenly, looking up as Indra almost stomped into the room, shedding snow with quick, irritated movements. He looked up and paused as he met Tobirama’s eyes. “Bad day?”

“There’s snow everywhere and I’m frozen,” Indra pouted, “I went over every bit of _three_ building sites today, _plus_ the boundary lines for several clans, _and_ I had to spend the day with _Hashirama_ , and with _Souta_.”

“A fate worse than death.” Tobirama said seriously, somewhat amused, as ever, by how much all three of the Uchiha brothers seemed to loathe the Hyuuga head and his entire family. Not that Tobirama was terribly fond of the man himself, honestly.

“Which I suffered _alone_.” Indra huffed, tugging at one of his own forelocks and scowling.

“Hashirama was there?” Izuna pointed out. Indra kicked the cushion his legs were draped over. “Hey!”

“Go see if Madara’s got tea on.” Indra said, kicking at the pillow again.

“But I’m warm and comfy!” Izuna said, burrowing deeper and smiling smugly at his brother.

Tobirama rolled his eyes. “That could change.” he said dryly, and raised his eyebrows.

Izuna huffed pointedly, and shoved the pillows and blankets about in a sulk as he got up, but get up he did, and stomp out of the room towards the kitchen, from which emanated the occasional sounds of Madara working. Tobirama ignored him, holding out an arm to his lover invitingly.

Indra sank easily into his embrace, with a soft sulky sound of his own. It faded into murmurs of contentment as Tobirama wrapped a blanket around him and nudged him closer to the irori, then curled into him affectionately, stroking his back.

Indra nestled against his shoulder, all but purring as he went pliant in Tobirama’s embrace.


	30. Aching Soul (elemental guides)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kage shared [this piece of art](https://kalira9.tumblr.com/post/185323334405/kplmr-ocean-peacocks-because-i-love-peacocks) with me (along with asking for more of this ship) and it inspired this little arc. The next two days will be two more pieces of this.

Tobirama hesitated one last time, eyeing the old scroll - so old it had been forgotten, he thought, by all of his clan. He _shouldn’t_ want it, he thought. . .

He shouldn’t, but the thought of what it offered made his very soul ache.

Tobirama sent up a small prayer, then let his hands form the seals, focusing on that throbbing ache in his chest.

There was a flash and Tobirama reeled a little at the pull on his chakra - it wasn’t a drain too heavy for him to bear, far from it, but it felt . . . _strange_.

He opened his eyes and stilled uncertainly. The sweep of white-capped water before him wavered and moved, turning. Tobirama found himself looking at a . . . peacock. A peacock shaped out of water, with spots like tiny whirlpools and edged in seafoam.

“So you’re my soul’s match.” Tobirama said softly, dropping to his knees. The peacock strutted towards him, long tail folding down. “Well you are a beauty. . .” A _peacock_. Who the hell. . .

The peacock nudged its head into his hand, and Tobirama stroked its watery feathers, rather befuddled still. His heart ached in fluttery little pulses that matched the swirl of the waves forming the peacock before him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _next in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/45481168)


	31. Guidance (elemental guides)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _previous in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/45456010)

Tobirama stumbled and nearly dropped from the tree he had just touched down in as a spray of water flared before him. It was thick with his own chakra and he felt the renewed pulse in his heart, which suddenly beat faster. “ _Oh._ ” he breathed. “It’s time?”

The peacock ruffled its watery feathers and fanned its tail. Tobirama extended his senses - there was nothing within their borders to be concerned over, nothing anywhere nearby even, and he wasn’t running an official patrol, and. . .

And his _soul guide_ was before him, ready to take him to his soulmate.

The peacock spread its wings and Tobirama ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _next in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/45516820)


	32. Meeting (elemental guides)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _previous in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/45481168)

Tobirama dropped from the branches keeping right after the peacock, barely missing landing on his trailing feathers, but he only waved them a little and led Tobirama onwards.

“Moukaki, where-!”

The voice barely registered as Tobirama took in the flaming wolf that bounded into the clearing and dove straight for his peacock, ears forwards and tail waving, shedding little curls of flame with every movement, only for them to fall smoothly back into the fur. He swallowed, watching the two creatures as he cautiously approached them.

He knelt, examining the wolf with fascination. It bore darker streaks of flame reminiscent of his own chakra marks on its muzzle and body.

He raised his head as a man rushed into the clearing, following the wolf’s path. Tobirama’s heart lurched and he swallowed, lifting a hand in greeting.

“Oh. You’re gorgeous.”

Tobirama startled, then ducked his head. He looked up as the man approached, his chakra shivery with excitement. _He_ was . . . quite attractive, himself.

“You’re . . . my soulmate.” the man said, running a hand over the wolf’s back, through the flames that weren’t nearly so hot as they should have been. “I’m Indra.” He offered his hand.

Tobirama removed his own from the peacock’s back and clasped it, rising. “Tobirama.”

“Soulmate. . .” Indra looked enchanted, leaning closer to him slowly only to jerk upright. “I’m sorry. It’s- No one has used the jutsu in. . .” He looked away. “My clan do. But. . .”

Tobirama smiled slightly, charmed. “My clan forgot it, I think.” he admitted, with a flicker of sorrow for that. “I- I wanted to _know_ , to meet . . . you.”

Indra twined their fingers tightly. “I’m so glad. I want to know you. I want what we could be.”

“What could we be?” Tobirama asked, lips curling.

Indra shook his head. “Anything. I don’t know. I want to find out.”

Tobirama’s smile grew. “I do too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Indra's 'name' for his guide comes from 猛 (meaning ferocity/wildness/strength) & 火気 (meaning the force of a fire).


	33. Distraction

“Come on.” Indra said, his voice soft and almost playful, and dragged Madara straight out of his focus on his paperwork - which, in all fairness, hadn’t been that strong anyway. He wondered who his brother was speaking to. Presumably Izuna.

Extending his senses, Madara frowned. Though most everyone who worked up this way was present, Izuna was nowhere nearby, he must- He must be out on his scheduled inspection of the training grounds they’d sent a few teams of new genin to repair to standard. Then who could Indra possibly. . .

A low voice Madara didn’t quite catch and Indra laughed. “Come on, love. . .” he all but crooned, and Madara choked. “Put it aside and come have lunch with me. It’s not that urgent, is it?”

Another reply Madara couldn’t make out, and he pushed his chair back and rose silently, making his way to the door.

“Then take a break for lunch and come back to it after.” Indra said just as Madara reached the door and opened it quietly, peeking out.

Indra was standing in _Tobirama’s office doorway_.

“Very well, but if you try to distract me this afternoon. . .” Tobirama said as Indra led him out of his office by their clasped hands.

“Would I do such a thing?” Indra asked innocently, smiling.

Tobirama’s lips twitched and his eyes glittered in an expression Madara thought he had never seen on the sharp face. “Every chance you get.” he said dryly, tugging Indra’s hand but not _free_ of it, instead pulling him back. “You are a _nuisance_ , darling.” he said lightly, tilting his head for a quick kiss.

“You would have me any other way?” Indra asked, smile broader, as Tobirama pulled away again.

Tobirama snorted, thumb sweeping over Indra’s hand as they began walking again. “Perhaps not. Nuisance.” he repeated, turning onto the stairs half a step ahead of Indra.


	34. Return Visit (Why Indra Doesn't Drink (Any More))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _previous in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/45394057)

“Sorry to disturb you.” Tobirama said, looking a bit awkward, as he crossed the threshold. “I . . . had hoped to see Indra?”

“Of course,” Madara agreed, lips twitching, “he’s . . . out in the garden.” As he had been most of the past two days. Very specifically _not hiding_. “Have you brought him roses again?” he asked as he led Tobirama through the house.

“ _No._ ” Tobirama said, pinking, and Madara laughed.

“Go on out. He’s. . .” Madara shrugged. “He’s being moody. He’s been out there all day.” Tobirama frowned, and Madara hesitated, then reached out to him. “He’s not upset . . . with you. He might be less than pleased with me.” he admitted honestly, squeezing Tobirama’s arm and then releasing it.

Tobirama raised his eyebrows, but didn’t ask, slipping out into the garden. Madara let him go without watching . . . for a time. He was curious if Tobirama had found Indra out there - he could be remarkably good at hiding, for as flashy as he was - and if he’d had any better luck than Madara had in getting Indra to-

Evidently not, Madara thought wryly as he looked out the window, but then again perhaps it was simply that neither of them cared.

Indra was still in his soul form, true, but he was no longer hiding - he was nestled into Tobirama’s lap, long tail trailing away and head leaning against Tobirama’s chest.

Tobirama stroked his sleek feathers, fingertips digging down into them from time to time, and appeared to be speaking to Indra, though he could hardly speak back at the moment. His other arm was wrapped around Indra, cradling his body.

Madara shook his head and was about to move away from the window when Tobirama reached into a pocket. He paused, curious, and then wound up clinging to the wall for support, laughing, as Tobirama came up with a handful of what looked very like _rose petals_.

He offered one to Indra, and Madara was caught between his laughter and a fond warmth in his chest as Indra delicately took it in several quick bites, then nuzzled his head against Tobirama’s hand affectionately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama brought candied rose petals this time, hoping Indra might like them in _either_ form.
> 
> [ _next in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/45625759)


	35. More Roses (Why Indra Doesn't Drink (Any More))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _previous in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/45585259)

Tobirama offered up another candied rose petal, stroking Indra’s back as he took it, tracing the deceptively delicate lines of the feathers along the edges of his neatly folded wings. Indra shifted a little in his lap, nestling into him, warm and solid.

Indra gave a muted call and tilted his head, eyeing Tobirama before tucking his head back down out of direct view. Tobirama hummed, fingertips nudging carefully through feathers to rub at the warm skin beneath.

Indra slowly relaxed again, and Tobirama smiled fondly.

Then. . .

“Your soul form has been the centre of rather a lot of focus.” Tobirama said softly, thinking with some yet lingering surprise of the peacock - of _Indra_ \- at his door, preening and displaying . . . for him. He felt his cheeks warming. “I feel I should share mine with you.”

Indra tensed, then shook himself, rising and sauntering immediately out of Tobirama’s lap, turning to look at him expectantly.

Tobirama laughed softly, folding his legs and rolling forwards onto his knees, then taking a breath and . . . shifting. He stretched as he settled onto his paws, back arching and toes flexing, thick claws driving into the earth beneath him. His tail lashed as he shook himself and then lowered his body to the earth, looking at his boyfriend.

Indra picked his way back towards Tobirama in careful steps, eyeing him, and Tobirama chuffed softly, whiskers twitching forwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _next in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/45649354)


	36. Lovely (Why Indra Doesn't Drink (Any More))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ _previous in arc_ ]()

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _previous in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/45625759)

Indra slipped back into his human shape and promptly down to his knees on the grass, eyes wide, staring at the beauty lying neatly before him. “You are . . . lovely.” he said softly, moving closer, hands already reaching.

Tobirama lifted his head, whiskers yearning forwards again and ears twitching, even before he opened his mouth on a soft breathy huff. Indra extended his hands a bit further as he approached and Tobirama tipped his great head down, nose brushing the heel of one hand.

Indra stroked thoughtlessly, the short silvery-white fur like velvet under his palm.

Tobirama growled- _purred_? and Indra shivered. The sound was . . . loud. And throbbed though the single light point of contact. Indra moved nearer cautiously - hesitant not with fear, but . . . uncertainty. Tobirama shifted a little onto one side and rubbed his head against Indra’s forearm, one huge paw sliding over his thigh and the deadly claws unsheathing for just a moment.

Indra shivered again, but relaxed as he leaned in, fingers sliding along Tobirama’s striped cheek and into the plush fur behind his jaw, fluffed up in a thick ruff. Tobirama purred again as Indra’s fingers dug deeper, and he found himself tugged heavily down to rest against his boyfriend.

Indra went willingly, giving a soft little purring moan himself at the feel of the thick fur he was practically sinking into as he lay in the supportive curl of Tobirama’s body. He purred throatily and it thrummed through Indra, making him close his eyes and cuddle closer into Tobirama’s heat, despite the warmth of the day.

He shifted, sliding one elbow across Tobirama’s shoulders, and stroked over his head and neck, rubbing at thickly-furred ears and gently caressing his nose when he turned his head and nuzzled Indra affectionately. Indra leaned down and pressed a kiss almost between Tobirama’s eyes, nuzzling his brow.

A gentle, barely-there brush of a big, raspy tongue along his cheek made Indra laugh softly, curling his arm around Tobirama’s neck and resting his head against Tobirama’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _next in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/45685507)


	37. Alone Time (Why Indra Doesn't Drink (Any More))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _previous in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/45649354)

Hashirama eyed his brother slipping off into the trees that spread out from the edge of the compound, fidgeting.

Okay, so he was _walking_ out into the trees, but. . . But he’d been just _slipping away_ so much lately, and it seemed like Hashirama hardly knew what was going on with his brother, and he’d _asked_ , and Tobirama seemed _happy_ , which was wonderful, but Hashirama wanted to _know_!

Hashirama dithered for a while longer, and then he trotted outside and straight into the forest after his brother. Tobirama was long gone, of course, but Hashirama hummed and trailed his fingers over the tree trunks as he passed, his chakra whispering with the brush of their steady, peaceful life.

They remembered the passage of the great hunting cat this way, and Hashirama smiled and followed the same path as they guided him.

Perhaps Tobirama was merely spending more time in his soul form, and that was why he had been quiet and more absent lately?

Even if it was, Hashirama wondered _why_. Tobirama seemed happy, so it was surely not anything _bad_ , but-

Hashirama startled, eyes widening, as he finally came upon his brother. Tobirama still wore his soul form, lounging in a shaded hollow among the trees, which was barely worthy of notice, but there was-

“Who is _that_?” Hashirama shouted, darting closer and nearly stumbling over long, trailing feathers he had barely registered across the mossy forest floor.

Tobirama raised his head from where he had been nuzzling the peacock’s delicately curved neck and back and snarled, ratcheting close enough to a roar to make Hashirama’s ears ring. The peacock, who had been nuzzling his head against Tobirama’s chest, tilted its head back and _shrieked_ , glaring at him as its head came down again.

“Tobi! Who- Is this why you’ve been away so much? Why haven’t you _told_ me anything?” Hashirama cried, wondering who the peacock could possibly _be_ \- who did they _know_ who might. . . “Tobi!”

The peacock out of its place nestled between his forelegs, Tobirama climbed to his paws, turning away from Hashirama with an angry lash of his long tail. The peacock shrieked again and swaggered away as Tobirama stalked beside him.

Hashirama made to follow, still pleading with his brother, and Tobirama glanced back and let out another low, warning roar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _next in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/45821470)


	38. Sea Soul

Indra tilted his head, concern beginning to creep up in his chest. “. . .Tobi? Love?” he said softly, brushing his knuckles up Tobirama’s bicep.

Tobirama jumped at the contact, and Indra’s concern grew. He turned towards Indra, eyes almost dreamy. “It’s . . . beautiful.” he said softly, lips curved in a distracted smile, barely seeming to focus on Indra before his eyes slid back towards the ocean.

“Yes. . .” Indra agreed, glancing at the ocean himself but mostly stuck on watching his lover. “Are- Are you all right?” he asked, though it wasn’t quite how he wanted to put it.

Tobirama nodded vaguely, taking a step closer to the ocean. Indra resisted the urge to grab him. He was a grown and fully trained shinobi, one Indra had seen summon up and control enough water to all but form an ocean of his own creation, Indra was _not_ going to give in to worry about Tobirama simply being _near_ the ocean.

“Is it always like this for you when you see the ocean?” Indra asked, trying to keep his voice light.

“I’ve never seen the sea before.” Tobirama said, still watching it raptly as it surged up over the shore and fell away again, and Indra stiffened.

“What?” Indra asked reflexively. “ _How?_ You’re. . .” He was _Tobirama_ , it was . . . almost unthinkable. “But your clan’s alliance with the Uzumaki alone. . .”

Tobirama rolled one shoulder, eyes still fixed on the water. “I was never allowed - sent - on trips to Mito’s family. I wasn’t there when Hashirama married her, at her home, either.” he said it easily, dismissing the words.

Indra’s eyes narrowed. He shoved down shock and indignation on Tobirama’s behalf - they would hardly do any good _now_ \- and moved closer to his lover, sliding a hand over his back. “Would you like to settle closer to it?” he asked. “We can swim out there later.”

They could probably swim _now_ \- the pull of the tide was less of an issue from a ninja standpoint - but Indra was a little concerned about Tobirama going out _into_ the water while he was still so distracted. Tobirama looked at him, eyes wide, then grinned and nodded. Indra smiled. He startled when Tobirama tugged him in and kissed him.

“Thank you,” Tobirama said, leaning their brows together, “for this trip. I’ve always. . .”

Indra ruthlessly strangled his first reaction again and stroked Tobirama’s side. “Of course, love.” he said softly.


	39. Relax

“Indra?”

Indra opened his eyes and sat up a little in the water, smiling. “Hello love. Join me?” he invited, meeting Tobirama’s eyes.

Tobirama groaned. “Happily.” In a few moments he had shed his clothes, leaving them in a messy heap - uncharacteristic; Indra wondered if he were troubled this evening - and was sliding into the onsen. Indra held out his arms, and Tobirama smiled faintly and came willingly into them, letting himself be tugged in close.

Indra kissed a trailing line down his neck and across one shoulder, smoothing his palm over his lover’s belly as Tobirama settled near and leaned into him. Indra nuzzled his cheek, eyes closed.

“What did you want to talk about?” Tobirama asked after a time, not moving from his slowly loosening posture draped against Indra, safe in the curve of his arm. “You said you wanted to talk?”

“Hm?” Indra stirred a little, blinking, then shook his head. He kissed Tobirama’s shoulder again, then rested his chin on it as Tobirama straightened a bit to look at him. “It’s not important for now.” Indra said, smiling slightly. “Just relax, love.”

Tobirama made an almost suspicious sound, but eased into Indra’s embrace again and didn’t press, sighing lazily. Indra petted him under the water and he purred, shifting under the caresses even as he relaxed so much he was all but melting against the edge of the pool.


	40. In His Element

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a proper connected story at all, but I was thinking of 'later in the same storyline' from [Moonlit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376511) when I wrote this one. ^.^

Tobirama rose up out of the water, slicking his hair back with both hands and laughing as he met Indra’s eyes. “Come on, didn’t you say you wanted to come and,” he paused, raising his eyebrows, “play with me?”

“In your own element.” Indra confirmed distractedly, eyeing the water and then the figure Tobirama cut lovingly accentuated by it, droplets chasing along the curves of well-defined muscles.

“Well?” Tobirama prompted, and Indra shook himself.

“All right. . .” Indra agreed, stripping out of his yukata and sandals as Tobirama grinned, then twisted and dove beneath the surface again. He was beautifully graceful in the water, even more than he was already, and Indra watched breathlessly while putting aside his own clothes.

A moment later Indra was hissing softly as he stepped into the cool river, the current tugging at his legs. Tobirama came up again as he was adjusting, swimming out towards the deepest part of the river, and caught his arm.

Indra looked at him, surprised, and Tobirama grinned, tugging and falling backwards into the water, drawing Indra along with him. Indra took a deep breath and let himself be drawn under the surface, watching as Tobirama, still grinning, angled his body to slide smoothly against the current trying to pull them apart again.

Indra caught hold of Tobirama’s shoulder with his free hand, and Tobirama gave him an arch look, then twisted, dragging Indra closer and pushing him down further. A spark of worry lit in Indra’s chest, but he quashed it; Tobirama wouldn’t cause him any hurt-

Indra only narrowly kept himself from gasping and inhaling river water as Tobirama let their bodies drift into one another, then kissed him. It felt strange - cool and not-quite-human - with the rushing water all around them and between them, but Indra clung to him and returned the quick, firm kiss with a slightly more lingering one.

Tobirama stroked his side and hip, keeping him in close contact, lean body all but twining against Indra’s. He barely realised he was running out of breath until his chest started to burn, and an instant later they were breaking the surface once more, Tobirama supporting Indra easily as he gasped.


	41. Bouquet (Why Indra Doesn't Drink (Any More))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _previous in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/45685507)

Tobirama paused in his office doorway, cocking his head. “Ohayou. What are you up to?” he asked, and Indra jumped. Really? He’d had his back to the door, but-

Indra spun. “Tobirama! Ohayou.” he smiled brightly, his eyes soft.

Tobirama stepped inside, setting the satchel of work he’d finished at home down on the table near the door. “. . .what are you doing?” he repeated when Indra didn’t continue. He didn’t particularly _mind_ that Indra was in his office, but he was _curious_.

“Ah. That is. . . I brought you something.” Indra said, ducking his head.

“Oh?” Tobirama tilted his head, trying to peer around Indra.

“Yes. . .” Indra hesitated, then stepped aside, looking away, and gestured to Tobirama’s desk, where there was a deep blue glass vase with a fluted swirl, holding. . . Tobirama bit his lip. There were almost a dozen short peacock feathers arranged in the vase amongst almost as many pale blue calla lilies with deep blue centres.

Tobirama crossed the room to the desk, brushing his fingers over velvety petals, then the tickling fronds of one curving feather, up to the eye. Then he turned to Indra, who was watching him sidelong. He smiled slightly, leaning in and kissing Indra’s cheek. “They’re beautiful, thank you.” he said softly.

Indra smiled slightly, turning towards Tobirama and tipping his head up, then pausing.

Tobirama stepped closer, sliding a hand over Indra’s hip, and kissed him gently, eyes closing as Indra returned the kiss with a quiet sound of pleasure, bringing one hand up to catch Tobirama’s free one and tangle their fingers.


	42. Childhood Comfort

Though he’d finally found his friend’s hiding place, the realisation of his hours long search, now Indra hesitated to approach any further.

He and Tobirama had met in all manner of moods and conditions, but. . . But he’d never seen Tobirama _crying_ before. He wasn’t sure Tobirama would _want_ him to see this.

Indra’s heart ached, though, and- and he had little brothers, and he couldn’t _imagine_ leaving one of them to cry alone. Tobirama wasn’t his brother, but he was Indra’s friend, and he couldn’t leave him to this.

“Tobira?” Indra said gently as he approached, bounding lightly into the lower branches of the tree Tobirama was perched in and climbing the rest of the way in a steady, careful walk.

Tobirama sniffed, raising those pretty red eyes to meet Indra’s gaze. His face was flushed and his eyes were swollen and tears kept coursing down his face even as he clearly tried to pull himself together. “In- Indra.” Tobirama said thickly, and hiccupped as he tried to take in a deep breath. “Hello. I was- I just-”

Indra nodded encouragingly, and Tobirama keened thinly, curling up tighter, wobbling on his chosen branch, though Indra didn’t think he would actually fall. That wasn’t why he reached out. Tobirama might be safe in his perch, but. . .

Tobirama jerked at the touch of Indra’s hand on his arm, then bent forwards as though in pain, leaning towards him. Indra slid across to join him on his branch, tugging him closer almost in the same movement, arms open. Tobirama crumpled into them, burying his face against Indra’s shoulder with a muffled wail that nearly brought tears to Indra’s own eyes.

“Tobira. . . What happened?” Indra asked, though he felt a little sick already thinking of the possibilities. He stroked Tobirama’s back, holding him gently.

“My- My _brother_. . .” Tobirama sobbed, and Indra stiffened, throat tight. “The child-killer squads. . . _Kawa_. . .”

Indra felt sicker. “Oh.” he said weakly, and curled his arms tighter around his friend. “Oh, _Tobira_. I-” he broke off and only held Tobirama tightly as he sobbed, rubbing his back and curling around him.


	43. Fire and Feathers

“Why are your birds fussing?” Tobirama asked without opening his eyes, shifting lazily where he lay mostly atop Indra. “They don’t even like the fireplace. Or fire. Poor things, stuck with only Uchiha for so long.” he added, smirking.

Indra paused in his languid caresses up and down Tobirama’s ribs and side, then pinched his lover. “They like attention.” Indra pointed out wryly, glancing up at where Tsuyu was sulkily warbling, waggling his dangling tail.

Umeka had become tired of her mate’s moodiness some time ago and was perched on a higher level of the rafters alone, nestled in comfortably, but Nashii was near him and joining in his protests. “They don’t like fire only because they dislike having to be so careful of their tails.” he added, voice dry, splaying his hand out once more and resuming the trailing strokes up and down Tobirama’s side.

Tobirama laughed, shifting and nestling closer to Indra, head settling on his shoulder. “Is that why Umeka-chan is more tolerant of it?” he asked, and Indra tried to smother his own laughter against his lover’s hair. Judging by Nashii’s sudden shriek from above them, it had not been terribly successful.

Umeka snickered, lifting her head and peering down. Indra cooed at her affectionately, and she cocked her head curiously, then, after a long pause, got up and shook out her wings. She dropped down near them, wings flapping just enough to slow her descent, and then picked her way up and over Tobirama’s legs.

Indra smiled when his lover freed a hand to extend it to his summon - one of his oldest and dearest - petting and gently ruffling her feathers as she approached. Umeka made a slight production of stretching and circling, choosing a place near the fire, and then settled against Tobirama’s hip, his hand resting on her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of Indra's peacocks have fruit names! Which, along with the peacocks in general, I have borrowed from Kage. Tsuyu means plum rain; Umeka is plum blossom. Nashii is reliable pear.


	44. Persuasion

Indra hummed and wrapped his arms around Tobirama’s waist from behind, stepping in close. Tobirama made a curious sound but didn’t stiffen or resist the gentle tug of his embrace, and Indra tucked his smile against his lover’s neck, dipping his head and leaning a little against Tobirama.

He shifted his weight and supported Indra easily, fingers brushing lightly over Indra’s hand before he went back to the notes he was making on a short stack of papers balanced on a thin board. Indra nuzzled his neck and kissed it lightly. Tobirama made a soft sound in his throat and tilted his head, just the corner of his smile coming into Indra’s view as he moved. Indra hugged his lover tighter.

“Rough morning?” Tobirama asked, not sounding distracted despite his focus on what he was writing.

“Mm. . . Not particularly.” Indra said, shaking his head and tucking his cheek against Tobirama’s shoulder. “The elders are never fun but right now they’re too terrified of otouto to make themselves very much of a nuisance when he issues decrees. Izuna did very badly at stifling his snickering.”

“They should have known better than to order Madara to do anything.” Tobirama said dryly, ruffling through his papers. “Your brother would pick a fight with a volcanic eruption if it struck him the wrong way, and I wouldn’t necessarily back it to win against him either. And Izuna has no self control, I don’t know why that would be a surprise.”

Indra giggled, then bit at Tobirama’s shoulder, more playful than anything. “I thought you might be persuaded to take a break once you finish up here, and join me for lunch?” he asked as he lifted his head, nosing Tobirama’s ear.

“Mm, I could be persuaded.” Tobirama agreed, nudging backwards against him. “It should be less than another half an hour I think.” Indra made an agreeable noise. “I _will_ need to walk around again for part of it; I haven’t finished surveying the plans for the foundation yet.” He gestured at the clear lines marked out in the earth before them, and Indra sighed, squeezing his lover more tightly around the waist. Well, he’d let go when he _had_ to, then, and not before.

“Just letting you know.” Tobirama said, tone wry and warm with amusement.


	45. Tease

Indra drew a deep breath, shivers running through him, as his lover’s hands parted his yukata and slid it aside, smoothing over his skin beneath. “Tobirama. . .” he breathed, reaching out and trailing his fingertips over Tobirama’s cheek, along and below the red slash marked there.

Tobirama smiled, his eyes bright, and kept Indra’s gaze as he turned his head and nipped gently at Indra’s wrist. He shivered again, tensing, and let his head fall back on the pillow as he closed his eyes.

Tobirama hummed, hands sliding over Indra’s sides, passing his hips with a light squeeze. He arched his back a little and spread his legs wider.

“Mm, so _sweet_ , Indra. . .” Tobirama murmured, his breath ghosting in a warm, feathery caress over Indra’s lower belly. The muscles there tightened as his stomach fluttered and his hardening cock twitched. Tobirama laughed and pressed a kiss to his hip, fingers sliding down the top of his opposite thigh.

Indra bent his knee, taking a breath to speak as Tobirama’s hand slid up it again, then almost choking on a soft cry instead as Tobirama bit at the inside of his thigh. “Tobirama!” he groaned, muscles tensing under his lover’s teeth.

Tobirama purred, sucking almost playfully, teeth digging in just enough to sting, with the soothing warmth of his tongue alongside. Tobirama’s left hand continued its path to Indra’s groin, fingers curling to rub gently just beneath his sac.


	46. Hidden

Indra only donned his pants before settling to brush out and bind his hair for the day, pausing to run his fingers along his collarbone. Returning the brush to its place and taking up his kimono, he paused before the mirror, lips curving.

His eyes lingered on the faint purpled marks of teeth along his collarbone, and he reached up to stroke the bruises once more. He slid on his kimono, sighing a little as he wrapped it around himself and just barely hid away the marks his lover had left.

Indra would have worn them proudly, wished he could, truly, but it wouldn’t . . . quite be wise. He hummed and splayed his fingers over them through the fabric of his kimono, then made his way out of his bedroom and towards the dining hall, knowing his father had some manner of announcement to make today and he’d best be there before time.

He smiled slightly as he made out faint footsteps behind him, sidestepping and reaching out with one arm to snag Izuna - still not quite capable of complete silence on indoor flooring, but getting better - and draw him in close. Izuna elbowed him and wriggled, protesting, then leaned heavily against him as they walked, pressing up against the marks Tobirama had left the day before.


	47. Clutch

Indra groaned, shifting a little and tucking his head lower in the bed. “What is it?”

“There’s a bird at the window.” Tobirama said, voice soft and dry.

Indra tilted his head and cracked an eye open, glancing at his lover. “Hrm?” Tobirama snorted, lips twitching, and nudged his shoulder, then gestured to the window, where-

“Umeka!” Indra shot upright. “The nest! I mean the eggs! Is something-” He had been going to ask if something was _wrong_ , but Umeka was trilling happily, wings beating against the window. Then she pecked at it - again, that must have been what woke him - and dropped down.

Indra scrambled to get out of bed, getting himself somehow even _more_ tangled in the bedclothes in the process, until Tobirama leaned over and offered assistance. Indra snatched up a light house yukata and didn’t stop to bind his hair and-

“Are you coming with me?” Indra asked his lover, hesitating at the door. Tobirama was still sitting in bed.

Tobirama smiled slightly. “I’ll wait until I’m invited specifically. I think she wants you, you’d best go.” he encouraged gently.

“I’m sure it would be fine.” Indra said distractedly - he was; Umeka was quite fond of Tobirama, not least because he spoilt her terribly with treats and compliments - but he slipped out the door and darted for the back garden without arguing further.

Umeka was already back at the nest when he made it there, of course. Indra dropped immediately to his knees, peering under her sheltering wings to see three tiny, damp peachicks. Tsuyu was preening on the far side of the nest, sneaking peeks under his mate at their newly-hatched clutch.

“Oh, they’re _precious_.” Indra said softly, reaching out to run his fingers over Umeka’s neck. “Well done, princess.”


	48. Consuming

Indra groaned, head tipping back as he held on to his lover almost more to steady himself than to offer the same to Tobirama. He didn’t seem to need the help to stay balanced, body arching as he rode Indra’s cock, one arm wrapped around Indra’s back and the other hand resting on his own thigh.

Indra shuddered and rocked under him, and Tobirama let out a low moan, eyes liquid and dark as he met Indra’s gaze, The intensity in them made Indra shudder, heat flaring in his belly and spreading outwards.

His cock twitched and he rocked up into Tobirama a little harder, gasping as his lover’s body moved to take him deeper still. Indra’s muscles tightened almost painfully, shivers wracking his frame as his eyes fell closed and he kissed Tobirama’s jaw and cheek clumsily.

Tobirama purred, hands roaming his body, rocking in his lap and pressing close until their chests fit snugly together. Indra stroked him, head spinning, one hand questing down to fit into the narrow space left between them, lower, and sliding over Tobirama’s belly.

He hissed as Indra’s hand wrapped around his cock, muscles fluttering around Indra’s own deep inside him. Indra groaned his name, shuddering and nearly tipping backwards as his back arched and his hips pushed up more firmly against his lover instinctively.

Tobirama leaned into him heavily, breath hot and damp against his neck. Indra wrapped his free arm tighter around Tobirama’s waist to steady them both as he stroked his lover’s cock, breathless with pleasure. Tobirama kissed his neck and down to his shoulder, a little clumsy, teeth scraping, and Indra grinned sloppily as he roughened his strokes just a touch, making Tobirama _keen_ with pleasure.

He nestled his cheek against Tobirama’s hair, squeezing him tighter around the waist. His shoulder stung under Tobirama’s kisses, but Indra could hardly spare any mind to that as he rocked up into Tobirama’s shallow movements in his lap.

Tobirama raised his head, the look of him taking Indra’s breath away - his brilliant ruby eyes glossy and unfocused, the crimson streaks on his cheeks surrounded by rosy flush, his sharp, expressive mouth smeared with deep red. . .

Indra licked his lips, a flicker of confusion distracting him only for a moment from the pleasure keeping him at dizzying heights. He realised it was blood on his lover’s mouth - his, his stinging shoulder, Tobirama’s teeth - a moment before he dragged Tobirama into a sloppy kiss, fingers tightening gently on his lover’s cock.


	49. Uchiha Madhouse

Tobirama rolled his shoulders and stretched as Madara, grumbling under his breath, skimmed over the newly-rewritten scroll one more time.

“That should do it.” Madara agreed, pushing it back across the desk towards Tobirama and slouching back in his chair.

“Thank you.” Tobirama said, rolling the scroll up and tucking it in his belt pouch. “I hope I needn’t ask you - that we don’t have to do it again - though-”

“As long as your brother continues to be an idiot,” Madara said dryly, “I imagine you will.”

“Get away from there!”

Tobirama frowned, tilting his head. “What _is_ going on out there, or do I want to ask?” he asked wryly, because while it was never _distressed_ exactly, Indra and Izuna had been yelling periodically almost the entire time he had been in Madara’s study.

Madara snorted. “Go investigate if you like.” he suggested, smirking.

Tobirama narrowed his eyes, not sure he trusted the suggestion no matter how well he and Madara got on these days.

“Don’t touch that! Izuna, _control_ the-”

“It’s not their fault! You shouldn’t work in-”

Madara rubbed his face as his brothers’ voices all but drowned each other out in a steadily-more-angry jumble. “Izuna! Control your damned noodle cats!” he bellowed, then pushed up from his desk. “Indra! Lock up your experiments when you don’t want them disturbed!”

Curious, Tobirama followed him all the way into Indra’s workroom - familiar ground - only to pause as he saw Indra glaring and Izuna glaring back with . . . his arms full of three martens, another at his feet clinging to his pants, and a fifth looking . . . rather singed, perched on a nearby table beside a scorched pile of paper.

“I was _working_ on them!” Indra snapped at Madara.

“They only wanted you to come to dinner with us!” Izuna protested, coddling the martens, ducking his head and crooning.

“You were working on _all_ of this at once?” Madara asked dryly, flicking an open scroll, one of a scattered array of jumbled-looking items spread across three tables, and Indra opened his mouth, then closed it, huffing. Tobirama peered at the nearest sheet of the scorched papers curiously. “In any case, your boyfriend is having dinner with us, so perhaps you can manage to unearth yourself for an hour or so?”

Tobirama almost asked when he had agreed to that, but he _was_ hungry, and he would like to spend a little time with Indra if he could.

Indra looked mulish, but he glanced at Tobirama and his expression softened. “Yes, of course. Tobirama, perhaps you would help me tidy this up before dinner?” he asked softly.

Tobirama smiled and agreed, crossing to his lover’s side, smothering a laugh as Izuna protested and Madara collared him to drag him out to ‘help’ with dinner. Indra dropped the vial he’d been holding to a table and drew Tobirama in closer, leaning up for a kiss as Tobirama’s hands slid over his hips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Izuna's noodle cats eventually wriggle their way into everything I write in the Founders Era? _Probably just about._
> 
> Indra has peacocks, Izuna has noodle cats. Apparently those are the rules.


	50. Water Walking

“Go carefully.” Tobirama cautioned, as he idly hopped from a boulder at the shore to a moss-covered, half submerged rock near the centre of the river, then lightly onto its rippling surface.

Kagami screwed up his face, folding one hand into the taritso no in, then stepped carefully out onto the water. Indra cocked his head, watching as rings began to wash outwards from beneath Kagami’s feet and he wobbled, eyes widening.

Tobirama circled closer, but neither spoke nor interfered as Kagami made a quiet sound of surprise and hurriedly shifted his stance. His feet sank into the river and he wobbled a bit more, but he managed to stabilise himself and climb back to the surface. He grinned brightly as he raised his head.

Tobirama smiled back, eyes warm with pride, and Indra stifled a sigh, a smile of his own tugging at his lips. Tobirama was so _happy_ when he was teaching. It was truly a pleasure to watch him with any of his students . . . but perhaps particularly this one, taken under his wing so young and doted upon.

It was entirely worth both the extra work it piled on Tobirama - and the time it took - and the slight unease that stemmed from, even if none of them would put such a name to it, Tobirama and _Madara_ having become something of pseudo parental figures to Kagami.

Not that Indra himself particularly wanted children, adopted students or otherwise - and he frankly delighted in picturing his father’s horror at the idea he would so refuse - but it was less than pleasant to see his beloved sharing parenting duties with his brother.

“Watch your step.” Indra recommended, just a beat too late to prevent Kagami from stepping onto a mostly-submerged, mossy rock. Prepared to balance on the water’s surface, chakra gathered at his feet, carefully controlling each movement, he promptly slipped as soon as he stood on the slimy plant.

Darting near, Tobirama caught him before he could smack his head on the rock, though they both got rather wet in the process. Indra let his eyes wander, appreciating the way Tobirama’s now-soaked shirt clung to his muscular figure as Tobirama scolded Kagami mildly for his inattention.


	51. Play

“What in the name of-” Indra broke off as he stepped out of the kitchen, almost running into Tobirama walking around the corner from his workroom. They paused to exchange a look, then hurried through the house to the source of the disturbance together.

Indra pulled up short, eyes widening.

“Is everything- Oh!” Tobirama said quietly, hand curling over Indra’s shoulder. “Oh.”

Indra’s first impulse had been concern - fright - but . . . well, Tobirama’s strange splotchy felines had saved his life before, had covered for him in battle as their master did. He’d held back the impulse and now it was clear. . .

They were _playing_ , Tsuyu making little amused trills as he darted around the room and hopped from table to floor and up again, two of Tobirama’s cats chasing him and batting at his tail. A third lay on his back with Umeka perched on his ribs as his paws flopped in the air, squawking and pulling - lightly - at beakfuls of his fur, wings flapping.

Tobirama made a soft sound and Indra glanced at him reflexively to see a soft, warm look in his eyes. Indra grinned, looking back at their summons chasing about the room. He almost didn’t even care about the pile of scrolls scattered across the floor or the new gouge marks in the floor and walls, they were so cute.

Indra took half a step back and looped an arm around his lover’s waist, humming quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tobi's strange splotchy felines are clouded leopards.


	52. Rhythm

Tobirama gasped, a sharp, broken breath, and arched his back, reaching for the low-slung branch above to steady himself with both hands. Indra’s hands smoothed over his hips, offering a little help and support as he moved but not guiding him.

Tobirama’s fingers tightened and he vaguely heard bark cracking away under his grip, but the branch stayed solid in his hold and he ignored the faint sound. Indra moaned as he rolled his hips, and Tobirama smiled, dropping down firmly over his cock, toes curling at the hot slide deep inside himself.

Indra purred, pulling away from Tobirama’s neck to nuzzle his shoulder, breath warm and quick. Tobirama swallowed and gasped for breath as he moved a little faster, pushing himself up with a tight little rocking motion and dropping back down, head falling back as Indra’s hips bucked and pleasure lit through him.

He let out a sharp, low cry and jerked, startled, as Indra licked up the back of his arm and then bit just as his triceps tightened with the pull to help himself lift up again.

“ _Indra_ -” Tobirama groaned, shuddering, and Indra nuzzled his arm, then bit again, more gently, murmuring his name in a rough little sound.

Tobirama shifted his grip on the branch and shifted his knees on either side of Indra’s hips, steadying himself to get back into his lost rhythm. Indra’s fingers tightened on his hips, clutching at him hard enough he’d probably raise bruises, but still not restraining his motion. Tobirama smiled, crooked and sloppy, and rocked down a little harder on the next stroke, dipping his head and nipping the curve of Indra’s ear before moaning into it.


	53. Dancing (Courting Senju)

Tobirama let himself be drawn onto the floor, a little wary, but unable to refuse. It was the Uchiha Clan Head’s wedding, it would be _incredibly_ rude to-

But Tobirama wasn’t sure he would have said no, even could he have.

He dipped his head and looked at Madara’s older brother from behind his fringe as their clasped hands tightened and Indra took the first step of the dance. Tobirama followed smoothly, and within a few paces they had each others’ rhythm, moving together with . . . surprising ease.

Tobirama glanced at where Madara was dancing with his cousin, looking . . . appropriately besotted, at least. His lips curled towards a smile even as he turned his attention back to his own partner, and Indra squeezed his hand gently. He nudged, and Tobirama moved, startled into a soft laugh as Indra raised their clasped hands and turned below his arm before stepping in close again.

Indra smiled, his eyes warm, and Tobirama almost missed a beat . . . save for Indra’s hands guiding him and their bodies moving naturally together. Indra stroked Tobirama’s hand with his thumb, and a shiver ran down Tobirama’s spine as he tightened his own grip almost involuntarily.

Indra drew him a little closer. “Not now, otouto.” he said firmly, giving a half-shake of his head.

Tobirama startled, then glanced aside to see Izuna scowling at them, one hand outstretched and just shy of his brother’s shoulder. He was still and looked out of place on the dance floor.

Indra hummed and squeezed Tobirama’s hand in his clasp lightly, drawing Tobirama’s attention back to himself and making Tobirama smile reflexively. Indra returned the smile, thumb rubbing almost lazily along the outside of Tobirama’s as he guided them into a turn together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Indra is a bit of a mystery in this one (at least to the Senju, and perhaps somewhat to his own clanmates even) because he is Madara and Izuna's half brother, and spent a lot of time pre-peace and Konoha with his mother, only staying in brief visits with the Uchiha.
> 
> [ _next in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/46260385)


	54. Precedence (Courting Senju)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _previous in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/46228642)

“He’s _my_ rival!”

Touka eyed Madara, arching a brow. Madara opened his mouth, but before he could offer an explanation-

“Well you failed to specify you wished your rivalry to develop in _that_ manner.” Indra said, his oddly lilting voice - the accent Madara had explained was picked up from his mother - carrying a note Touka couldn’t decipher. “And neither does he seem to reciprocate your desire, _otouto_ , so take a step back and admit you were _too late_.”

“Indra-nii!” Izuna yelped, and Madara rubbed his face, groaning. Touka eyed him, then stepped through the door to where her new brothers-in-law were arguing. “Only because you got to him and asked him to dance before I could! _Blatantly_ ignoring that he is _my_ -”

“Will you two knock it off?” Madara’s tone was flat, his hand sliding over the small of Touka’s back as he moved up beside her.

“What are they arguing about, anyway?” Touka asked.

“Don’t tell her!” Izuna shouted immediately, glaring at Madara, who just raised his eyebrows. Touka crossed her arms, scowling.

Indra turned towards them, his lips curling into a slanted little smirk. “Izuna is angry that I wish to court Tobirama . . . and didn’t wait to allow him the chance to be _horrifically rejected_ , no doubt, before I began.”

Touka’s eyes widened, and Izuna screeched like plate armour torn by a blunt blade. She’d _noticed_ Indra dancing with her favourite cousin at her wedding, of course, and been glad that there were some further signs of peace between their families . . . and that Tobirama wasn’t sitting quietly and alone, but. . .

“Oh please,” Indra continued, sneering just a little, eyes narrowing, “do you _really_ think he would have accepted even your _courting_ , much less your suit? The rivalry you had,” Izuna’s screeching dropped into a furious almost-growl, though his was not nearly so rough and low as Madara’s, “was _never_ of that kind and you know it! Tobirama never would have matched you in that! And he accepted _my_ first, so _back the hell off, otouto_!” he snapped, taking a step forwards and drawing himself up.

“Calm _down_.” Madara bellowed. “Indra, stop provoking Izuna; Izuna, if Tobirama accepted Indra’s overture to allow courtship _it is not your concern_. You never stated intentions before this and _now_ it is too late to claim you had the first right.”

Uchiha, Touka thought, cocking a brow, were very complicated . . . and very simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I coming up with yet more courting traditions and gestures and cultural differences? Yes. Yes I am. >.>
> 
> [ _next in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/46295620)


	55. Clear (Courting Senju)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _previous in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/46260385)

Tobirama muttered darkly as he headed towards the door, spreading out his senses, wondering who could possibly-

Oh!

Tobirama grinned as he opened the door. “Touka!”

Touka grinned back and hopped over his threshold, quickly sliding off her sandals and then flinging herself at him for a hug. Tobirama wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the ground - knowing he was one of perhaps three people now who could get away with doing it - hugging her tight.

“It’s good to see you.” Tobirama murmured into her hair. “How are you?”

Touka drew back, still grinning. “Amazing, as always.” she said, and clicked her tongue. “I find that whatever the elders _muttered_ behind my back,” she arched a brow, “being married quite agrees with me.” Her smile softened, her eyes faraway for a moment.

She looked _happy_.

“Good.” Tobirama said warmly. “Tell me about it over tea?” he invited, and Touka bounced on the balls of her feet and accepted, following him through into the kitchen. She perched on his counter while he made tea, kicking at his hip lightly when he smacked her thigh for getting in his way, and began to tell him about the changes in her life, and her husband, and her new brothers-in-law.

It wasn’t until they were halfway through both the tea and the little pastries Tobirama had grown fond of from a bakery just outside the Uchiha compound - run by a very old, very stern lady who was an Uchiha herself - that Touka truly _startled_ him, however.

“I know he can be charming - actually it’s one of the few things I _do_ know about him, even now,” Touka huffed, “he spent so long away - but if you don’t _want_ Indra to be trying to court you, well . . . you - or I, and Mada would help - should . . . talk with him. Soon.” 

“. . .wait, _what_?” Tobirama asked, blinking.

Touka frowned slightly, leaning towards him. “Look, if he didn’t make it clear- Uchiha can be- He means to court you, though, and to them that’s _serious_ . . . even if he may not have expressed in a way that was actually _sensible to you_ what he wanted with you-”

Tobirama swallowed, remembering the warm slide of Indra’s hand around his wrist after they ended their final dance together, stepping out to the semi-quiet of the otherwise-deserted engawa. Indra clasping so gently - light enough to be anything but a threat - and bringing his hand up, nestling a gentle, lingering kiss in the cup of his palm and looking up to meet Tobirama’s startled gaze with soft, heavy-lidded eyes.

“No.” Tobirama said, and Touka made a soft sound of distress, bringing both her hands up to clasp his, a comforting hold. “No, no, I mean- No, he made himself clear.” he said, shaking his head. “I just didn’t know. . . Courtship?” He tilted his head.

Touka relaxed a little, then gave a half-laugh and grinned. “It’s how they approach romance . . . when it’s something they want to be forever, Tobi.”

Tobirama stilled, toes curling against the tatami beneath the table. Touka squeezed his hand again, and stroked over his knuckles lightly. “It’s how Madara approached things with me.” she added more softly, the soft little light that had grown more and more common to her face as she and Madara drew closer overtaking it again.

“Oh.” Tobirama said, dropping his gaze to the table.

“Tobirama, if you don’t want-”

“ _No._ ” Tobirama said immediately, cutting her off. He squeezed her fingers. “No, that’s. . . That’s exactly what I . . . _would_ want.”

“You really would accept his courting, then? Allow him to court you, that is?” Touka asked gently, and Tobirama raised his eyes to meet hers again.

He hesitated, then nodded, and Touka smiled, squeezing his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _next in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/46330426)


	56. Checking In (Courting Senju)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _previous in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/46295620)

Touka stepped up and took her sandals off as she crossed the engawa, smiling at the pair of fluffy birds perched near the door. One of them cocked its head at her and trilled softly, more welcome than alarm.

Home.

Touka barely had the door open before Madara nearly knocked her off her feet, startling her. And not pouncing for a kiss this time. Touka eyed him, not entirely pleased with this change - she had no objections to her husband ambushing her for a welcome home kiss - and then glanced sideways at the tiny falcons. He must have set them to watch for her. She shook her head and turned her attention back to her husband.

“How is your cousin? How did- Is-” Madara looked distressed and _flustered_ as he drew her inside. It was kind of cute.

“Tobi’s fine.” Touka said patiently, and hid her snicker when Madara growled softly, hands tightening on her arms. “I spoke with him about . . . about Indra’s first, and the courtship, a little.”

“And?” Madara prompted, looking fretful, and Touka kissed him softly, stroking his cheek.

“Tobi has no idea what you Uchiha mean when you do this, but,” Touka smiled reassuringly, “it’s . . . what he wants. _If_ he wants.” she added warningly. “He doesn’t _know_ Indra; hell, _I_ don’t know Indra really and I _live_ with him now.” The reminder of their marriage made Madara smile. “If Indra . . . approaches him right, if they suit. . . Tobi could be happy.”

Madara sighed, relaxing slightly. “And. . . Indra’s first?” he asked softly.

“ _And_ ,” Touka continued, lips tilting towards a smirk, “he may not have realised he was accepting a _courtship_ , but _he_ knew Indra was indicating interest.” she teased.

“Clever of him.” Madara said dryly, arching his brows at her, and Touka punched his bicep lightly, trying to scowl through her half-smothered laughter. Madara kissed her, sliding a hand up to her nape, holding her close even as their lips parted. “Good. That’s . . . good.” he almost sighed against her hair.

Touka hugged him tight, nestling her cheek against his. “Yeah.” she agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _next in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/46367617)


	57. Encouragement (Courting Senju)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _previous in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/46330426)

Indra tensed when he heard his brother’s birds trilling their peculiar little warning-but-calm call and a reflexive sweep of his senses revealed his sister-in-law returning. Why would Madara have set his summons-

_Tobirama._

Indra swung his feet to the floor and rose, hurriedly abandoning his room and crossing the house with silent steps. Touka was Tobirama’s cousin, and it seemed as though they were _close_ , and Touka had gone to visit her family today, and. . .

Indra listened, throat tight and heart fluttering, as Touka mentioned she’d spoken with Tobirama about the courtship, and his stomach knotted - he felt foolish - as she pointed out that Tobirama had no idea what it was or what it _meant_.

His heart soared again as she told Madara it was what Tobirama would _want_. To be courted, to work for and towards forever. . . Indra folded a hand over his chest, shivers running through him and a smile tugging at his lips.

Even sensing his baby brother’s spike of temper from not far beyond Madara and Touka, still lingering near the front door, couldn’t dampen Indra’s mood.

 _If Indra approaches him right, if they suit. . . Tobi could be happy._  
  
Indra bit his lip to stifle a small giddy sound as he made his way out to the garden, already biting his thumb sharply, drawing blood to summon Tsuyu and Umeka.

 _Tobi could be happy_ , Touka said? Then Indra would just have to do this right.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Touka slid a hand over Madara’s chest, scratching lightly through the hair there. “I didn’t know your older brother could look like that.” she said softly as she tucked a leg over his, thinking of Indra’s half-dreamy look which had lingered most of the evening. He hadn’t quite seemed to be paying attention over dinner, and had almost drifted off afterwards without anything more than dropping his dishes in the kitchen.

Until Izuna sniped at him for it and he’d whirled with a glare and a sharp retort that had devolved into a squabble Touka was sure had nothing to do with the dishes.

“I knew he could be soft, and sweet,” Madara said, stroking her arm, then catching her hand in his, holding it against his chest over the steady throb of his heart, “but. . .” He laughed lightly. “It’s news to me, too.”

Touka hummed, shifting and kissing Madara’s shoulder. That . . . that was good, she thought as she closed her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _next in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/46544719)


	58. Invitation (Courting Senju)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _previous in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/46367617)

Tobirama drew a breath, shifted his pose, then began let it out slowly, turning and-

He twitched as he heard someone at the door, letting out a sigh and straightening. He headed across the garden courtyard back to the front quarter of the house. He released the control he’d locked his chakra down with for his relaxing kata, then extended his senses as he went, and his steps hitched.

Indra. Indra was at his door. That was. . .

Tobirama’s steps quickened a little as he made his way to the door.

“Tobirama-san,” Indra bowed shallowly, gleaming dark eyes rising to meet his own, “I apologise if I have disturbed you,” his gaze dropped down from Tobirama’s face briefly and he tensed as he realised he was only wearing his snug sleeveless wrap shirt and leggings, and barefoot, “I wished. . .” he trailed off, meeting Tobirama’s eyes.

“Indra-san?” Tobirama took half a step closer, not quite out the door.

Indra smiled and raised his hands, something wrapped in rich blue fabric lying flat across them both. Tobirama glanced at it, then at his face, confused. “A gift . . . for you. If you would accept. . ?”

“Oh!” Tobirama blinked, surprised, and shifted his weight. He nodded, and Indra offered it hopefully nearer to him. Tobirama raised a hand tentatively, sliding the fabric away without taking the object from Indra’s palms. Something shimmery and white lay inside, and he let his fingertips slide over it, then withdrew it from the wrappings.

It was a white silk fan, heavier than he would have expected - the bones were dully-shining metal - and he let it slide open with a flick, displaying that it was patterned like a peacock’s tail, embossed with details picked out in the faintest of icy blues and white on white thread.

He looked back up to meet Indra’s eyes. “It’s lovely.” he said honestly, though he was a bit baffled. Indra’s smile widened, a faint pink tinge warming his cheeks.

“I’m pleased you think so.” Indra said quietly. “Ah. . . Tobirama-san. . . Would you join me for a tour of the forest, to . . . admire it as the leaves begin to turn?” he asked, eyes hopeful.

Tobirama closed the fan and held it closer. “I- Of course.” he said, licking his lips. Though he likely knew Konoha’s forests better than any other resident with the possible exception of his brother. “I would . . . be happy to.”

Indra smiled brilliantly. “Thank you!”

Tobirama twitched, realising- “Ah, would you like to come in? For tea or something, perhaps?” he invited, flushing at his rudeness.

Indra pinked a little more and shook his head. “No, that would be- _Thank you_ , but . . . I should go.” he said, biting his lip and passing the fabric wrap he held to Tobirama. “Will you allow me to escort you from here . . . in two days, perhaps? In the morning?”

“Of course.” Tobirama said, and swallowed nervously as Indra gave another shallow bow, then took his leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _next in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/46621384)


	59. Help (Courting Senju)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _previous in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/46544719)

“Touka, could I ask you something?”

Touka paused, tilting her head. “Of course.” she said pleasantly. While they were both overdramatic messes in different ways - not, she supposed, that she could say much on that score, because so was the one she’d married - she was actually fond of both of her new brothers. “What is it, Izuna?”

Izuna hummed, tugging at the tail in his hair with one hand, then dropping his arm and giving her a somewhat sheepish look. “I want to do something nice for Tobirama, and I was hoping you might give me some advice on things he likes?”

Touka blinked, then glared. “ _Excuse_ me?”

“I don’t expect you to help me convince him or anything!” Izuna said hurriedly. “I just don’t know him very well - yet - and I was hoping-”

Izuna cut off with a choked burble, reaching up for the forearm wrapping across his throat. Touka’s eyes widened as she looked at Indra over Izuna’s shoulder.

He flashed her a smile and laughed shortly. “Excuse me, please, imouto,” Indra said, yanking Izuna backwards, eliciting a strangled yelp, “I need to have a _small chat_ with Izuna.”

“Of course.” Touka said, a little amused, and then Indra was gone, dragging Izuna inside with him. She hummed, frowning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Mada?” Touka called, unpinning her hair.

“Yes, dearest?” Madara replied from the small alcove they used as a closet.

“Does Indra think I can’t stand up to Izuna?” she asked, frowning, flicking her hair to unwind it from its knot. “Or _won’t_?”

Madara stuck his head out around the corner. “What?”

Touka sighed and recounted the little exchange, only to startle as Madara all but _snarled_. He was tense and though his steps ghosted across the floor silently, the room nearly shivered with the weight of his chakra.

Touka suppressed her reaction and promised herself _later_ , then knocked him backwards onto the bed, climbing up to kneel astride his waist. “ _What_ has you so angry?” she demanded, leaning over him, her hair falling forwards around her shoulders.

Madara growled again, but not at her. His hands curled around her wrists, thumbs brushing almost lazily. “Izuna. . .” His mouth twisted and the rumble lingering in his throat flavoured his words. “He’s being- That was _incredibly_ bad form and he knows it. Indra didn’t drag him off because of _you_ ,” he assured her, with a crooked smile, “probably he was horrified our brother would be so mannerless . . . and angered he would do so after Tobirama has already accepted someone else’s - _Indra’s_ \- first.”

Touka hummed thoughtfully, sitting back a little.

Madara twitched beneath her and she glanced down. “I promise I’m not going to stomp off to strangle him myself,” Madara said, “ _any more_ ,” he added in a mutter, “will you, ah, either let me up or. . .”

Touka arched her eyebrows, then grinned and dropped down over him with a wriggle of her hips, framing his face with her hands and kissing him hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _next in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/46663339)


	60. First, Second, Third (Courting Senju)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . . .(first) date, (second) gift, (third) step. ;)
> 
> [ _previous in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/46621384)

Tobirama told himself he was being ridiculous wondering if he had prepared adequately - he’d had breakfast, he was wearing what he would normally wear for a day off when he planned to be out in the forest, there was _nothing else_ he need do just because he was meeting Indra today.

He tugged at the purple fabric of his sash idly, then glanced down at it to be sure he hadn’t pulled it _loose_. Most of his sashes were yellow or blue. This one was. . .

It was the shade of Indra’s chakra markings. Tobirama bit his lip and rose, thinking of trading it for one of his more usual ones, when he felt Indra approaching. Too late.

Tobirama met him at the door before he had a chance to knock, and he smiled, giving a shallow bow and stepping back. “Ohayou, Tobirama-san . . . thank you for allowing me to take you out today.”

Tobirama’s brows rose, but he dipped his head politely in response. “Ohayou, Indra-san . . . I’m pleased to do so.” he returned.

Indra went faintly pink, reaching out, then stopping. Tobirama stepped outside, brushing his fingertips over Indra’s hand, then bending to tug his shoes on. “Shall we?” he asked as he straightened, tilting his head, and Indra smiled.

They covered the ground quickly until they were further out from Konoha’s centre - though Tobirama didn’t live too near the busy central hub of the village as it was - then slowed. Tobirama smiled a little. They’d kept easy pace with one another without needing to discuss it even at the faster pace, and walked comfortably side-by-side now.

The forest was lovely - it always was - and calm, and at a far enough remove from the busier parts of the village _and_ the outer patrols that it felt . . . nicely quiet, even to Tobirama’s heightened senses. All there was to focus on was the ebb and flow of the forest around them, and . . . and Indra by his side.

Tobirama glanced sideways as he spoke, watching Indra rather than the leaves around and above them, pretty as the rich flame tones creeping across them were, and noted him sliding a fraction closer, then hesitating and letting the distance between them grow again, though never too far.

Tobirama hummed, then brushed Indra’s arm lightly and murmured a suggestion. He wasn’t surprised when Indra agreed immediately, and he forced down the flutter in his stomach when they reached the winding path that forced them closer together - unless they wanted to cut down the undergrowth or force through it.

They wound through much of the forest at an almost lazy, comfortable pace as they spoke, only occasionally so much as seeing sign of anyone else. It was . . . delightfully pleasant.

Indra clasped his hand, and Tobirama paused, startled. He squeezed it lightly, then released it again, and Tobirama frowned slightly.

“I hope you did not think I had neglected to bring you a gift.” Indra said softly, and Tobirama blinked, but didn’t speak to point out he hadn’t expected one. “And I hope you will . . . approve of this, as a . . . reminder of today.”

Tobirama accepted the small fabric-bound scroll Indra offered, unrolling it to reveal-

Tobirama’s breath caught. There was a slanted poem in beautiful calligraphy at the centre, a contemplation on the season, and surrounding it around the edges of the silk were painted trees that all but glowed with life, their leaves reflecting the same change that lit in the trees around them.

“It’s lovely. Indra-san. . . Thank you.” Tobirama said softly, a little breathless, unable to tear his gaze from little piece of art. Indra’s hands brushed over his own.

“Good.” Indra said warmly. “I . . . am so pleased.”


	61. Working Close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more of Courting Senju - I even have some more plotted out - but I have yet to write it . . . it will return later.

Indra reached for a fresh brush, pausing as his fingers made contact with the varnished shaft, highly aware of the dull warmth so close at his left hand. He glanced sideways at his lover, but Tobirama’s head was bowed and his face showed nothing but tight focus as he read the long - very long - treaty draft spread out before him.

Indra smothered a sigh, even as his lips curled towards a smile, and his fingers twitched, brushing gently against Tobirama’s hand so close. Tobirama took a slightly deeper breath, but he didn’t respond, and Indra hummed, turning his attention back to his work.

Tobirama’s hand remained where it rested just barely against his own, and Indra couldn’t help but focus on the light, incidental touch. Occasionally he shifted his fingers, feeling the light slide of skin on skin. It never interrupted his lover, and it wasn’t terribly distracting to his own focus as he outlined the conditions that had drawn out the odd chakra response he’d noted in the first sheet.

Indra was startled from his work when slender fingers wrapped around his wrist, and raised his head. He met a smile and soft red eyes, Tobirama’s hand clasping a little tighter, and his heart fluttered. Tobirama’s hand slid down over his own and linked their fingers, and Indra smiled, sighing, squeezing their twined fingers.

Tobirama hummed, head cocking, then bent back to his reading, thumb stroking over Indra’s hand in a slow, idle pattern. Indra sighed, smile lingering, and returned to his notes.


	62. Care (Because)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may want to jump _all_ the way back to #3, [Because. . .](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/44584405), to refresh your memory before reading this and the coming days' arc of minifics that follow it. Thanks to Kage (I think ;) ) for suggesting some of the earlier installments that could use followup stories or arcs. ^.^

“Tobira. . .”

Madara startled to hear the pitiful, playful whine from his collected and aloof elder brother more than to know that Tobirama was in their house.

“No.” Tobirama returned, the word flat. “Don’t look at me like that, no.” he said, not quite so flat but still in his habitual cool tones. There was the sound of a faint smack, hardly enough to have stung, even if it had been flesh on flesh and not one of them hitting the furniture.

Izuna glared, punching Madara’s upper arm, face twisted up.

“Izuna.” Madara began, but he shoved free of Madara’s grip and twisted away.

“No. See? He’s-” Izuna made an anguished little huff. “How can Indra-nii not see? Whatever he thinks he feels. . . Senju will never be able to love him the way he needs.”

“ _Izuna!_ ” Madara said sharply, keeping his voice hushed, taking a step after Izuna, but he was already running away.

Madara sighed, slouching against the wall.

“You should take care of yourself, pet.” Tobirama’s voice was still cool and soft, but the words. . .

“Or what?” Indra said teasingly, and Madara cocked his head, pushing himself away from the wall and creeping two steps along to peer into Indra’s study.

“Mm. . .” Tobirama smiled, his pretty eyes gleaming. “I suppose,” he said, leaning over the corner of Indra’s desk towards him, catching one of Indra’s forelocks in his fingers, “I will just _have_ to do it myself.”

“How dreadful.” Indra said lightly, grinning.

Tobirama cast his gaze upwards. “Horrible. But I suppose someone must.” he said, lips curving. “Come on, pet. This can wait, and I’ve missed you.”

The stubborn set that had come to Indra’s mouth wavered immediately at that, and he glanced at his desk, then up to Tobirama again as he lightly tugged Indra’s forelock. “Tobira. . .”

“Pet?” Tobirama returned evenly, arching an eyebrow.

Indra sighed and rose, leaving his papers strewn over his desk and sliding his hands over Tobirama’s hips. Tobirama stepped in close, stroking his hair back and kissing him lightly, rubbing their noses together. “Happy?” Indra asked, his voice warm, his arms winding around Tobirama clingily.

“Ecstatic.” Tobirama said, and his voice was dry, but his arms curled around Indra in return. “Good pet.”

“Do I get a treat?” Indra teased, and Madara winced, gagging, and backed away hurriedly even as Tobirama began to reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _next in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/46765354)


	63. Treat (Because)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _previous in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/46726147)

“ _Mmm_. . .” Indra purred, stretching languidly as Tobirama peppered kisses over his back, one hand splayed against his hip. His body was pleasantly warm and lax from orgasm . . . although the slickness between his thighs was beginning to bother him.

Tobirama kissed his shoulder blade, then slipped away, and Indra whined disapprovingly.

“Patience.” Tobirama scolded, laughing, and though Indra scoffed at that, a moment later he was back. He washed away the slick mess of his own release from Indra’s skin, then nudged him to turn over, and he did with a lazy arch.

“Why don’t I listen to you more often?” Indra asked, watching Tobirama’s face - ridiculously focused for the task he was performing - as he washed away the rather more smeared mess on Indra’s belly.

“You’re stubborn?” Tobirama suggested dryly, making a single seal and calling up a tiny suiton jutsu before throwing the cloth aside along with the sheet Indra had been lying on. Indra snorted at _that_ accusation - if _anyone_ was stubborn. . .

Indra held out one arm, humming encouragement, and Tobirama eyed him, then smiled, sinking down into his arms. Indra wound him in a close embrace, purring happily as he sighed, warm and relaxed, settling his head on Indra’s shoulder.

“I do love you so.” Indra said softly, toying with Tobirama’s hair.

Tobirama’s hand slid up over Indra’s belly and ribs, big and warm and gentle. “I love you, pet.” he said simply, and Indra shivered, tugging him closer.

He sighed, rubbing his cheek against Indra’s shoulder, and Indra brought the blanket up with his foot, wriggling free just enough to reach for it with his free hand and tug it over them both. Tobirama sighed contentedly again, fingers curling against Indra’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _next in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/46793527)


	64. Breakfast (Because)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _previous in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/46765354)

“I should go.”

Madara wasn’t quite so surprised to hear the softness in Tobirama’s voice this time - nor was he surprised to hear it in his house this morning. He’d expected Tobirama to remain last night . . . and tried not to think about it. Or listen.

“You should stay for breakfast.” Indra wheedled, their voices coming nearer. “You don’t have to be in the office yet. . .”

“And you’d love it if I was delayed enough I had to borrow something of yours to wear rather than go home to change.” Tobirama said, and Indra, drawing him into the dining room, stopped, breath catching.

Madara eyed them - holding hands, Tobirama continuing forwards to press snug against Indra’s side, kissing his cheek fleetingly - then cleared his throat and turned away, collecting the teapot. “Breakfast?” he offered, his voice mostly steady.

“Thank you, otouto.” Indra said, his voice not quite steady either. “I told Tobira you wouldn’t mind. . .”

“Of course not.” Madara smiled politely, and was a little surprised when Tobirama returned it with an actual warm look in his eyes. Pretty they might be, glittering scarlet, but Madara had never seen them look particularly welcoming.

“Thank you.” Tobirama said, dipping his head, and let Indra bring him to the table.

Madara quickly found his best bet was to train his eyes on his own plate. Even more so as Indra took to picking out bits of fruit and offering them to Tobirama from his fingers.

“ _Indra._ ” Tobirama muttered, leaning away a little - though one of his hands was still beneath the table, and Madara was almost certain that it was twined with Indra’s own hidden hand. Tobirama was _pouting_ , eyes fixed on Indra’s face.

“ _Tobira._ ” Indra returned playfully, nudging the bit of apple closer.

As Tobirama continued trying to dodge Indra’s attempts to feed him, Madara wished faintly that he had skipped breakfast and gone straight to work himself, though, like Tobirama, he didn’t need to be in yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _next in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/46833589)


	65. Brothers (Because)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _previous in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/46793527)

“That should do it.” Tobirama said, sighing and dropping the last few sheets Hashirama had passed him onto the large stack he’d be taking with him. Hashirama smiled in relief. “Thank you, Anija.”

“Of course!” Hashirama said quickly, pushing away from his desk and moving around it towards his brother. He might find the work of being Hokage rather tiresome - he’d already known he didn’t care for it from being Clan Head, not even the sense of personal satisfaction that Madara seemed to get out of it - but it was his job . . . and he’d do anything he could to help Tobirama, his perhaps too-responsible baby brother, always and forever taking on too much.

Tobirama smiled as he rose, leaning into Hashirama’s embrace and tucking his head against Hashirama’s shoulder. He was tired and stressed, Hashirama knew, and he leaned into the hug more than he usually would during the day at work. Hashirama hugged him tight, rubbing his back, and Tobirama sighed again, nestling a little closer for just a moment.

Hashirama heard a little scoff even as Tobirama straightened to pull away, and turned to see-

“ _Oh._ ” Hashirama blinked, staring at Izuna. “What happened to you?” he asked, but Izuna was already hurrying away, his plush - and currently rather bruised - mouth twisted into a scowl. His face and the visible parts of his arms were marked with bruises, though he was moving fine and didn’t seem to be seriously injured. But he hadn’t been on a mission - at least Hashirama didn’t _think_ so - what could have happened to him?

“Tobi, do you know. . ?” Hashirama asked, turning to his brother.

Tobirama shrugged, frowning as he looked after Izuna, probably extending his senses as well. “I’m not sure. . . He seems all right, though, at least.”

Hashirama hummed, still concerned, but nodded.

“I’d better get back and deal with these.” Tobirama said reluctantly, stepping further away and picking up his papers.

Hashirama sighed and nodded, pouting. “Will you be home for dinner tonight?” he asked, brushing his hand over Tobirama’s back. He turned with a smile and nodded. “Does curry sound good?” he asked.

“Sure.” Tobirama said, the corner of his mouth twitching. “See you later, Anija.” he added, and slipped out.

Not curry, then. Maybe Hashirama would have time to stop by the market on the way home and get some fresh fish. . . That always made Tobirama happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _next in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/46859170)


	66. Concerns (Because)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _previous in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/46833589)

“I didn’t think he’d really _do_ it!” Izuna whined, prodding gingerly at a splotch of purple colouring his cheekbone.

Madara blinked and stared at him. He opened his mouth, then closed it, watching Izuna continue exploring his bruised face with his fingers, pouting.

“Izuna.” Madara said, licking his lips. “You . . . have known our brother _your_ _entire life_.”

Izuna looked at him, still pouting.

“ _How_ did you think he didn’t _mean it_?” Madara asked helplessly. Indra had _tried_ , several times, in fact, and the _first_ time he had warned Izuna that even if his lover had no care for Izuna’s picking and fighting, it was trying Indra’s own patience. Madara had _seen_ Indra warn him. Repeatedly. And _ask_ him, please even if only for Indra’s sake, to be calmer.

Madara rubbed his face as Izuna protested. Even before he had known of his relationship with their brother, Madara had asked Izuna to tone down his aggressiveness in regards Tobirama, several times, and each time had been met with sulkiness and refusal. Perhaps this had been inevitable.

“Izu,” Madara tried, leaning towards his brother, “hell, what would _you_ do, were you in love, and someone kept picking at and trying to bully your beloved?” he asked, gentle but pointed.

Izuna made a face, and Madara sighed. “But- But- It’s _Senju_ , Aniki!” Izuna protested, clearly not comprehending.

Madara squeezed his eyes closed for a moment. “Yes. Senju. _Who Indra is desperately in love with._ ” he said pointedly.

“But it’s _Senju_!” Izuna protested again, and Madara wondered faintly where they went wrong with him that he was _this thick_. How. “He’ll never be-”

“Indra _adores_ him and you _will_ have to accept that, otouto.” Madara snapped. “And if you’d open your _fucking eyes_ you’d see that Senju _loves him back_. Whatever the hell you think is missing it appears to be in your own thick head.”

Izuna’s mouth had dropped open as Madara spoke, and it snapped shut now. He glared.

Madara shook his head. “Just. . . _Try_ and pay attention, if you’re honestly worried about Indra-nii’s heart.” he said tiredly, rising from his seat and resting a hand on Izuna’s shoulder. “If you’re just determined to hate him . . . remember that he is Indra-nii’s choice, and you have _no_ say in who he can gift his heart . . . _nor_ who he brings _into the clan_ , and it comes to that.”

Izuna gaped, eyes wide. “Madara! You would-”

“If Indra-nii asks, if Tobirama wishes. . . Then yes.” Madara said firmly, and turned to walk away. Maybe that would knock something through his head, finally. Something had to give; Indra was already deeply upset and their baby brother’s refusal to accept his beloved was clearly troubling him. And Izuna’s knotted up mind was. . .

He needed to accept the Senju, both the one their brother adored and the rest of them, to _some_ degree, or he would never be happy here in Konoha, Madara thought fretfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _next in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/46891480)


	67. Marked (Because)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _previous in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/46859170)

“It’s just a shame we have to stay in so late . . . and get our brothers here too. . .” Hashirama lamented, and Madara rolled his eyes as he returned from the window.

“We’ll get the work done and get it over with.” Madara said, although he wasn’t entirely optimistic about it. There would definitely be no chance for proper sleep, even if they got it handled as quickly as he thought likely. _Maybe_ a nap before breakfast and time to be back at work. Madara sighed.

He went back to sorting papers, waiting - preparing - for their brothers to arrive.

He turned when he heard Akiasu’s soft little cry, and found Tobirama sliding in the window on the bird’s tail. Akiasu darted towards him, circling, and Madara put out a hand, since he didn’t seem inclined to perch in Madara’s hair.

“Indra-sama is on his way too.” Akiasu said once he had landed on Madara’s hand, puffing up his feathers. “Tobirama-sama is very fast.” he added, cocking his head.

“Tobi!” Hashirama greeted, sparing Madara from having to come up with a response or greeting himself by pouncing on his brother.

Madara stared, because he _knew that shirt_ and it _was not Tobirama’s_. It belonged to Indra, and there was even-

In the process of freeing himself from Hashirama’s clutching arms, Tobirama turned enough to show his back to Madara - showing off the uchiwa sewn between his shoulder blades.

Indra leapt through the window a few moments later, dressed properly but his hair messy and loose. “Hello. What have we to deal with?” he asked, glancing at Tobirama and smiling softly, reaching out a hand to brush his knuckles over Tobirama’s arm and given a soft smile in return.

“Hello; thank you for coming in.” Madara said, rubbing his thumb up along Akiasu’s neck, ruffling his short, fluffy feathers. He moved over to the desk and started to go over the emergency, but paused when he looked up and-

Indra had noticed the shirt properly as Tobirama moved towards the desk, his Sharingan active and whirling slowly as he watched Tobirama walk. Madara sighed, eyeing him, then began speaking again. As long as Indra caught up and _focused_ , so they could all go home.

And he’d remind his brother that he needed to focus if he wanted to take his lover home . . . or anywhere _private_ . . . if he had to. Madara winced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _next in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/46924762)


	68. Uchiwa (Because)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _previous in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/46891480)

“You wore it. . .”

Tobirama smiled as he slanted a look over his shoulder at Indra, back square to him. It showed off the bright, clearly-stitched uchiwa - _Indra’s_ uchiwa - across his shoulders.

Indra swallowed, drifting nearer. “My clothes, _my symbol_. . .”

“Your uchiwa.” Tobirama agreed, with an almost playful smile and a flutter of lashes as he looked away again. Indra’s belly tightened, a pulse flaring through his stirring cock. “I wore,” Tobirama continued, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand and then rolling it slowly, “for _my Uchiha_ , and no other.”

Indra’s throat locked. “ _Tobira_. . .” he managed after a moment, and Tobirama turned towards him with a softer look, leaning back against a chest.

“What do you want, Indra?” he asked, voice low, extending his hands.

Indra drifted towards him as though caught in a genjutsu, sliding his hands into his lover’s. “I. . .” he paused, licking his lips.

“You may have whatever you desire. What would you like?” Tobirama said quietly, hands warm as he squeezed and stroked Indra’s.

Indra swallowed, a little dizzy. “I-” he paused again, mind full of a vivid imagining, rewriting it from that he had entertained while they were trying to work, with both their brothers, to _here_ , now. . . “May I- I want-”

“Mm?” Tobirama asked, nuzzling his cheek and kissing him just at the corner of his mouth.

“I want you on your knees, wearing nothing but _my shirt and my uchiwa_ , under me, so,” Indra paused to catch his breath and swallow, “so I can see it while I take you, _feel you_ , under me and around me and . . . mine.”

Tobirama watched him for a moment, and Indra bit his lip.

Tobirama smiled slowly and pushed off the bureau, straightening until he was once more taller than Indra. “As you wish, pet.” he said, voice low and hot. He slipped past Indra and headed for the bed, dropping pieces of his clothing - but not the shirt - as he went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _next in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/46963993)


	69. Possession (Because)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _previous in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/46924762)

“Tobira. . .” Indra groaned, sliding his hands over his lover’s hips as he sank into Tobirama’s body. Tobirama moaned and arched beneath him, hips rolling to take in the full length of his cock that little bit quicker.

Indra jerked. He gripped Tobirama’s hips hard, eyes drifting up from the sight of himself sliding into Tobirama’s ass over the stretch of fabric to the stark uchiwa across Tobirama’s shoulders, and he couldn’t quite stifle a needy, desperate sound.

Tobirama pushed back into him as he rocked and thrust, thighs spreading a little wider when he wavered. Indra’s grip tightened a little to steady him. Tobirama moaned and his back bowed, his weight sliding from forearms to elbows as he folded his arms up, one hand driving into his own hair and curling into a fist.

Indra moaned and continued to rock into him, struggling a little to keep to the rhythm they had begun together, dizzy with arousal and slightly disbelieving delight. Tobirama cried out and his back arched as his shoulders tensed and his fingers tightened in his own hair, his free hand clutching at the bed. Breathless himself, Indra’s eyes flitted back to the uchiwa.

“Indra. . .” Tobirama all but mewled, interrupting himself, as Indra rolled his hips and angled himself deeper, eyes fixed on the uchiwa as it rippled across Tobirama’s shoulders with their movements together. “You-” He groaned. “You can.”

It took Indra a few tries to get an intelligible sound out in response, though his rhythm didn’t falter, steady thrusts that jarred his hip bones slightly every time they met Tobirama’s ass. Each one drew a soft breathy sound of pleasure from his lover.

“Sharingan,” Tobirama managed, on a rough cry, back arching to press into Indra’s thrusts, “you can-” he broke off with a moan. “If you-”

Pushing himself up a little more, so he could see the length of Tobirama’s body from his own desperate grip on his hair to Indra’s cock fucking into him, Indra already had his Sharingan whirling to life the moment the permission sank in. Tobirama twisted just a little, his scarlet eyes blood-bright and glazed with pleasure as he met Indra’s gaze.

His cock twitched and he thrust a little harder, moaning loudly, freeing one hand and sliding it up Tobirama’s back, splaying briefly over the uchiwa in a needy caress.

“You . . . really love this.” Tobirama said, a shiver running through him as he squeezed around Indra’s cock. His shoulders flexed and he moaned again, and Indra pressed lightly on his lower back and fucked into him just a little bit harder.

“It’s. . . _Yes._ ” Indra groaned, the heat and pull of his lover’s body dizzying, his eyes straying repeatedly back to the uchiwa. “It’s like. . . You wearing that, my uchiwa, my. . . Like _you’re_ mine.” he admitted, letting Sharingan go and falling into the pleasure of Tobirama beneath him, against him, around him.

“I _am_ yours.” Tobirama said, voice thick and throaty with pleasure, hips bucking, inner muscles tightening with a flutter around Indra’s cock.

Indra let out a rough cry and lost himself in his lover’s body, all but falling down to cover his back, pressing close and clinging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _next in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/47002072)


	70. Your (Because)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _previous in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/46963993)

Indra slid his hand over Tobirama’s hip, tugging him in closer. Tobirama rolled in towards him with a low purr, stretching as Indra’s hand smoothed up his bare back.

Indra pressed against him with a contented sigh, warm and lazy with pleasure. Tobirama lifted his head and kissed Indra softly, lingering and feathery. He stroked Tobirama’s cheek, toying with his hair, still wet and currently even wilder than usual, and smiled.

Tobirama purred softly and nudged their noses together. His eyes were a soft crimson, his mouth curved into a lazy smile, his fingers trailing up Indra’s side.

Indra’s heart ached with how much he just . . . _loved_.

Tobirama kissed him again, hand coming up over his ribs to caress his jaw, then back to stroke his hair. Indra sighed, eyelids heavy, and nuzzled into his lover’s embrace.

Indra’s shirt - the one Tobirama had been wearing; he wasn’t actually sure where the one he’d taken off had gone - was discarded over the nightstand, the uchiwa caught over the corner nearest them. Indra glanced at it, then bowed his head, hand roaming back down Tobirama’s back, nudging him in closer.

Tobirama stretched a little and cuddled into the embrace, making a soft pleased sound when Indra kissed him again.

“Really am, you know.” Tobirama said, and Indra hummed softly. “Yours.” he added.

Indra’s breath caught as his heart squeezed, and he wound his arms around Tobirama, unable to speak. Tobirama smiled and stroked his cheek by one eye and clearly didn’t need the words, so Indra stopped trying to find them and just kissed him, holding him tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _next in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/47029348)


	71. Doting (Because)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _previous in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/47002072)

“Good morning!” Hashirama greeted, beaming, trying to keep his voice down a little despite his happiness.

Tobirama smiled at him fondly, and Hashirama’s smile softened. “Good morning, Anija.”

“Morning.” Indra said thickly, rubbing his face. “Oh. Breakfast.”

“Anija isn’t a bad cook and he actually _likes_ mornings.” Tobirama said with dry amusement, kissing his lover’s cheek. Hashirama stifled a coo.

“Help yourself!” Hashirama encouraged, settling down himself once he’d fetched the pot of tea. Tobirama actually served them both, and Indra sighed, nudging closer to Tobirama’s shoulder, even though he was clearly waking up a little more, eyes more focused and expression clearer.

Tobirama stroked his thigh under the table, then nudged his plate towards him, and Indra turned a soft smile on him. Tobirama made a quietly contended humming sound and sipped his tea as Indra started to eat.

He startled when Indra leaned closer again, holding up a bite of fish. Hashirama stuffed a large bite of rice and miso in his own mouth to keep quiet as Tobirama allowed Indra to feed it to him, then actually chose a piece of fruit to offer in return. Indra’s eyes were bright as he took it, dropping his right hand to rest in Tobirama’s lap.

Tobirama watched Indra’s face with an adoring look on his own, and Hashirama remembered. . .

_Tobirama tucked his feet up beside him and settled against Hashirama’s shoulder at the edge of the engawa, looking out towards the pond in the back garden. Hashirama hummed, nudging him gently, and he nudged back with a laugh._

_“Indra, hm?” Hashirama said softly, when Tobirama had not spoken again for some time._

_Tobirama made a soft sound low in his throat. “Anija, he just-” Tobirama tilted his head to meet Hashirama’s eyes. “He makes me . . . so happy.” he said quietly, eyes wide and lips faintly curled._

_Hashirama crooned, wrapping an arm around his brother and hugging him tight. “Anija!” Tobirama protested, wriggling in his embrace - though not very hard._

_“I’m so happy you’re happyyy!” Hashirama cried, nudging his head against Tobirama’s and hugging him tighter._

_Tobirama hummed, patting his thigh and leaning against him. “I love you, too, Anija.” he said, lilting with amusement but warm._

_Hashirama had **noticed** Tobirama being more relaxed and content, and he was . . . **so** pleased. He rested their heads together as he relaxed his hold on his brother a little. “I’m glad he treats you well, otouto.”_

As he definitely was now, cuddled close against Tobirama’s side and feeding him bites of breakfast when he would take them, sneaking caresses between.

Hashirama keened happily and stifled himself in his tea.


	72. Ghost

“Ohayou, dearling.” Indra said, eyes soft as he looked at Tobirama.

“Ohayou.” Tobirama replied sleepily, and waved his fingers as he slipped out into the garden.

“. . .otouto, what’s wrong? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Indra said, cocking an eyebrow.

Madara dragged his attention fully back to his brother. “Only the one you’re _sleeping with_ , Indra-nii.” he said dryly.

Indra scowled, the look in his eyes sharpening. “My Tobira is _not_ a ghost, otouto.” he said in icy tones.

Madara’s brows rose. “He does, however, _look like one_ . . . at least when he’s wandering the house in the depths of the night, wearing only one of your nagajuban.” he pointed out, suppressing a shudder. He’d just been coming in from meeting with a returning Uchiha team, and it had been . . . _not_ a settling sight.

“Wait, he- You saw him in my clothes?” Indra asked, lashes fluttering and eyes looking a little dreamy.

“Only the nagajuban.” Madara said, wincing, knowing it wasn’t going to help. He glanced at the kitchen doorway, knowing there was a new gouge taken out of the wall on the other side from where he’d instinctively thrown a kunai and Tobirama, though hazy with sleep, had dodged it effortlessly. He explained tentatively.

His brother was apparently entirely too focused on the thought of his lover in his clothes to pay much mind, which did at least mean he wasn’t angry at Madara for accidentally almost attacking the man.

Tobirama opened the door again and Indra turned towards him immediately. “You- you were wearing my clothes?” Indra asked, almost plaintive, and Tobirama froze halfway over the threshold. He glanced at Madara, and he took a step back. _Not_ getting involved.

“Do you want tea?” Madara offered, moving towards the pot.

“Yes please.” Tobirama accepted, nodding. “I’m . . . sorry? I just needed something to wear to go to the kitchen, and your kimono and nagajuban were right there, and easier than dressing in my own clothes again. . .”

Madara stifled a snort, ducking his head. Tobirama _very definitely_ did not understand the problem. Yet.

“If you’re to wear my clothes I would give you something much nicer than just a nagajuban. . .” Indra said softly, longing. Madara controlled his reaction and slid a cup of tea to Tobirama, who was blinking at Indra and his wide, pleading eyes.

“I- All right, if you were to dress me in your clothes what would you have me in?” Tobirama asked, tilting his head.

Indra’s breath caught, his eyes darkening.

Madara coughed. “I’m going to grab breakfast somewhere on the way to the office. You, ah, have fun.” he said, and snatched up his tea before darting for the front door, _incredibly_ grateful that he’d dressed for the day already.

Izuna, still abed when Madara had last checked, before putting the tea on . . . he was going to have to fend for himself.


	73. Permanent

“Are you sure you’re all right with this, love?” Tobirama asked, fingers trailing over Indra’s shoulder and back lovingly.

Indra shifted, shivering beneath the touch, and looked around at him with a smile. “I promise. Yes. _Please._ ” he added softly, warmth pooling low in his belly as his heart fluttered. “I want this.”

Tobirama bent, hips shifting where he sat astride Indra’s waist, and kissed the back of his shoulder. “I just needed to be sure,” he said gently, hands warm on Indra’s skin, “since there is no taking it off, ever.”

“I know.” Indra said, his voice going rough at the thought. “And I am not just _all right_ with it, Tobira, I- I _really_ want it, please.”

“Of course, love.” Tobirama said, nuzzling Indra’s skin, then kissing a spot just above his shoulder blade.

“The only thing I might _possibly_ regret is that I won’t be able to _see_ your mark on me there.” Indra admitted very quietly, hiding his face in his pillow.

Tobirama stilled above him, and Indra squirmed.

“It,” Tobirama paused, “ _can_ go somewhere else. If you would. . . If you want it where you can see it yourself. If you want it to be visible.”

Indra tensed, eyes snapping open wide. “Truly?” he asked, twisting to look up. Tobirama was very faintly pink across his cheekbones. He nodded. Indra shimmied a bit sideways and rolled over beneath Tobirama, reaching up and trailing both hands up his thighs. “I- I would like that. Both. I want to be able to see it all the time, and I would love to be able to see it, touch it myself.”

Tobirama ducked his head, but nodded.

Indra bit his lip and brought his hand up across his own body, catching Tobirama’s wrist and pulling his hand down a little from where it had rested just beneath his collarbone - exactly the place where it had been resting on his back before he rolled over - to over his heart. “Please?” he asked softly.

Tobirama swallowed visibly, then nodded again. He shifted his knees, thighs brushing Indra’s sides, then bent and kissed him, soft and sweet. Indra purred against his mouth, relaxing a little, then arched with a gasping, breathless cry as chakra flared beneath Tobirama’s hand, suddenly pressed flat on his chest.

“ _Ooh._ ” Indra breathed as he settled down again, a bit dizzy. He looked down, and Tobirama stroked down his chest, hand moving away to reveal the pronged disk of his hiraishin seal in stark black on Indra’s skin. “Oh.” Indra’s cock throbbed and he fidgeted beneath his lover, toes curling. “Oh yes. That’s- _Tobira_. . .”

“Thank you.” Tobirama said softly, trailing his fingers over the seal.

Indra blinked, then laughed, reaching up to drag Tobirama down for a kiss. “Thank you? Oh. . . You have no idea.” he said against Tobirama’s mouth. “I . . . am _so_ happy to wear it, Tobira. Thank you. I love you.”


	74. Test and Tease

Indra jumped, raising his head, but there was nothing in his office. Still. He rubbed the nape of his neck, taking a deep breath, and shook his head, returning his focus to the proposal before him. He frowned, tapping his fingers thoughtfully on his desk.

A feathery brush that was _not_ his hair danced across his collarbone and he twitched, reaching for it much faster this time. He was getting irritated with the sensations that kept teasing at his senses and-

And he _missed_ it and there was _nothing there_. It. . . It could have been his hair, Indra allowed, sighing and rubbing his face. He’d been stuck working solely in the Tower for a few weeks, and he got . . . twitchy when he was shut up in here without any missions to break up the office work. Or at least spars or extensive time training . . . which there had been little time for, and none for even light spars with his brothers, cousin, lover. . .

Indra sighed again and made himself focus on the work before him.

The ticklish flutter of _something touching him_ came several more times, as it had been _all day_ , and he could never _quite_ keep himself from reacting to it. But no matter what he did, he never _found_ anything, not by sight or sense or _touch_.

The door opened, and Indra raised his head. He frowned as no one appeared in it, and then the door closed again . . . without any sign of a person then, either. Indra tensed, eyes narrowing, and pushed out his senses, muttering to himself.

“I have a new suppression jutsu.” Tobirama _appeared_ from _nothing_ , his chakra suddenly washing over Indra in a well-loved cool wave.

“ _Tobirama!_ ”

“I needed to test it, didn’t I?” Tobirama said, with one of the best innocent faces Indra had ever seen. Indra was, in fact, never _quite_ sure Tobirama was actually _acting_ as opposed to sincerely meaning whatever he said when he wore that look.

Indra just stared at him.

Tobirama drifted closer. “I _am_ sorry, if I upset you.” he said, the innocent face falling for the disappointed, guilty one. Indra was maybe a little upset - he’d briefly thought he might be going mad, this morning - but. . .

“It’s all right.” Indra said, holding out his hands. Tobirama came closer and put his own in them. “You _did_ need to test it, and,” he paused, taking a breath, “it’s possible I need the break, too.” he admitted. It wouldn’t have troubled him so much if he wasn’t already on edge and snappish and he knew it. “. . .don’t use it too often, though? Not- Not here?”

Tobirama tilted his head, making a soft sound of confusion, and Indra tugged him nearer, then wrapped both arms around his waist, leaning against his chest. “I- I don’t like not being to feel you.” he said quietly, and kissed Tobirama’s chest, nestling close.

Tobirama’s expression warmed and he returned Indra’s embrace. “I won’t. Not with you.” he promised, and then stroked Indra’s cheek before bending to kiss him.


	75. Slow Heat

“Indra. . . _Indra_. . .” Tobirama whined, arching beneath his lover, hands tightening in Indra’s grip. He shuddered, barely able to keep his eyes open and focused on Indra’s face as he gasped, muscles taut and trembling with pleasure.

Indra smiled at him, slow and slightly sloppy. “Mm, _Tobi_.” he purred, dipping his head and kissing along Tobirama’s jaw, rolling his hips deep and steady.

Tobirama threw his head back, choking on a breathless cry at the pressure and shift deep inside. Indra’s hips hitched, but only briefly, and he rocked slowly back. Tobirama squirmed, pushing up to meet him, but Indra’s rhythm remained slow, almost _languid_ , as he twined their fingers more securely and kissed his way up Tobirama’s throat.

“Indra, please.” Tobirama wriggled his hips and arched up into his lover. “ _Please_ , more.”

Indra nuzzled his neck and jaw as he slid his legs a little higher and gripped Indra tightly around the waist, pulling at him. “Easy. . .” he soothed, tongue and teeth sliding over Tobirama’s ear, gently nipping and tugging. “I’ve got you, beloved. Let me take care of you.” he murmured, rolling his hips again and shifting his weight to press Tobirama down more firmly into the bed.

He gasped, hands splaying out. Indra’s fingers flexed where they were folded between his own, and Tobirama clutched at him again quickly. “Indra, _please_ , faster, I need- I need you.”

“You’ve got me.” Indra said, his voice thick and a little rough.

Tobirama cried out, soft and broken, closing his eyes and falling into slower, shaky movements beneath Indra’s steady rhythm. He didn’t let Tobirama coax him to move faster, he didn’t lose himself to his own pleasure, he didn’t release Tobirama’s hands.

“And I’ve got you.” Indra breathed against his ear, softer this time, body solid and hot as he caged Tobirama against the bed.


	76. Lax and Languid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not directly a followup to yesterday's, but . . . something of a followup to yesterday's.

Tobirama sighed softly, barely moving even as he let out the deep breath. Indra smiled, looking up but only vaguely focused on the ceiling above him, running the fingers of his free hand through Tobirama’s tousled hair.

He was almost boneless where he draped over Indra’s side and chest, head tucked on his shoulder, one leg lying across Indra’s own. And he hadn’t spoken since his pleading had dropped into nothing more than repeating Indra’s name in low, trembling moans, and then ceased entirely.

Indra dropped his hand to slide down Tobirama’s back, eliciting a rumbling moan as he kneaded into muscles that were utterly lax. Indra’s lips curved a little more. He had never _felt_ Tobirama so relaxed, and while he was mostly quiet he let out the occasional content, warm sound.

Indra squeezed their twined hands, and Tobirama purred, nudging his face a little closer against Indra’s collarbone, fingers lazily tightening in his clasp for a moment.

“’ve got you, beloved.” Indra murmured, his own voice still thick with pleasure and a little rough. Tobirama made a vague sound and didn’t move, even as Indra swept his caressing hand back up the length of Tobirama’s lean back, returning to stroke his hair.


	77. Care and Control

Indra moaned as Tobirama’s hands pushed through his hair, a gentle touch that skimmed his scalp and encouraged him to look up. He tilted his head back and met soft red eyes with a low hum, feeling a muted wash of pleasure as Tobirama’s thin mouth curved into a smile.

Indra shifted slightly, taking a breath, nuzzling his cheek into the heel of Tobirama’s hand. Tobirama cupped his face, then stroked his brow with the pad of one thumb.

“May I kiss you?” Indra asked, after a few moments to find his voice again. It was soft and slow, a little dreamy. The sound made him smile, and Tobirama made a soft pleased sound that sparked a dull tingle of warmth under his skin.

“Always, love.” Tobirama murmured by way of permission, hand sliding down to cup the nape of Indra’s neck as he rose up on his knees.

Tobirama met Indra with a slow, careful kiss. He let Indra push it a little further, hands coming up to cling to his shoulders, then took control again, cradling Indra’s jaw and stroking his hair as he deepened the kiss.

Indra leaned against his legs, and wavered when Tobirama moved to let him slide between them, resting against Tobirama’s body even as he raised his head again. He ran his fingers through Indra’s hair, tugging gently, and dropped his other hand to stroke over the woven silk-and-moonstone band wound about Indra’s throat.

Indra shivered and closed his eyes as he leaned into Tobirama’s touch, head on his lover’s chest, safe and serene under Tobirama’s care, content to let himself drop into the comfort of Tobirama’s control.


	78. Silly and Slow (Mama Peahen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kage and I came about to the conclusion that Indra's peacocks deserved a little more time front-and-centre. . . Especially Best Peahen Mama Umeka~

“Oh. . . Oh, no, I couldn’t do that.” Indra smiled crookedly, stroking Tsuyu’s cheek and down his neck. He sighed. “No. . . Don’t worry about me, though.” he said in a sweet tone, bending to brush a kiss to each beak, then rising and walking away.

Tsuyu huffed, stretching his neck up and fluffing his wings, tail trembling with indignation. “Foolish chick!” he snipped.

Umeka sighed, ruffling her feathers and picking her way closer to her mate. He shook himself and huffed again, and she brushed one wing against his side.

Tsuyu turned to look at her, his crest trembling. “As though he cannot _see_ the pretty one watching him, waiting? Inviting? Hoping?” he said, shaking his neck.

Umeka warbled agreeably, nudging her mate and folding her legs. He settled beside her on the grass, warm against her.

“He’s usually so good about following our advice, too. . .” Tsuyu looked off the way Indra had gone out of sight.

Umeka leaned over and preened his neck soothingly. “Now, now, don’t be so harsh, dear.” she said gently, catching one of his feathers in her beak and tugging. “Our silly human chick is fond of the pretty one, and he isn’t sure he’ll be welcomed. There is no one with brighter, more striking plumage in this new village, you know.”

“Our Indra is a good mate! Would be a good mate!” Tsuyu said staunchly, and Umeka clucked and leaned their necks together. “He only has to try and woo the one he wants and I am sure he would win his mate!” He turned towards Umeka, nuzzling her and curling his neck around her own. “I only want him to be happy, you know that.”

“Of course.” Umeka said softly, spreading one wing over his back. “Our silly one is very sweet and doting, he will make an excellent mate, be as outstanding for his own nest as he has been excellent to us, and to our chicks.” Tsuyu’s head raised a little higher at that, prideful, and Umeka warbled with fond amusement. “Indra is only a tad slow at times, when it comes to courting and displays. You remember what he was like as a juvenile.”

Tsuyu sighed, ruffling his wings and casting a look at the heavens. It was understandable. Umeka certainly remembered herself, both the silliness and the heartache - if not _break_ , for he had never loved quite so fiercely, but oh, he had _wanted_ , and been hurt, and taken comfort under their wings as though he were still a chick.

“He’ll get there,” Umeka soothed, preening carefully around her mate’s beak, “we shall just have to keep helping him along.”

“Of course we will. Always.” Tsuyu said warmly, returning the preening and trilling softly. “You are always right about such things, my lovely.”

Umeka tilted her head with a happy trill, eyeing him coyly sideways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _next in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/47323834)


	79. Uncertainty (Mama Peahen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _previous in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/47291917)

“Hello, gorgeous lady.” Tobirama greeted, smiling at Umeka.

She trilled back happily, hopping down from the fence-top to the lower stone wall he was using as a table. She moved towards him, ruffling her feathers and slicking them down again contentedly as he moved his stack of scrolls and pen case out of her path.

Umeka came right up to him, then, and Tobirama reached out, pausing with his hand not quite to her. She bobbed her head, and he smiled, stroking her neck and down to her body, light fingers finding just the right spots to avoid tickling.

“What are you doing out here?” Umeka asked, cutting off the almost reflexive endearment before it could slip her beak. “Enjoying the sunshine?”

Tobirama laughed, stretching and arching his back, then rummaging in a pocket. Umeka perked up as he came out with a handful of candied rose petals, holding one up for her. She took it delicately, savouring the sweet, light taste.

“Enjoying the sunshine, and the quiet, the lack of idiots. . .” Tobirama said dryly, smirking.

Umeka clucked, but didn’t chide him. Tobirama offered another petal.

“. . .Umeka-chan?” Tobirama asked softly as she accepted it. Umeka cocked her head, nibbling and watching him at once. “Does- Indra-san-” He stopped, and Umeka eyed him carefully. “I only. . .” Tobirama sighed, and Umeka fought not to fidget.

It was very unlike him to be so nervous, or stumble so over his own words.

“Do you think Indra-san even _likes_ me?” Tobirama asked in a voice far too small for a man his size. Umeka tensed. “Only. . . Sometimes I’m not sure.” he explained, biting his lip. “At first I thought- But then we shared some,” he expression eased, a soft smile warming it, “research and work, and talks about our personal interests, and it was. . .” He sighed again, but light and warm this time.

Umeka trilled approvingly.

“Then. . . He’ll get jumpy or he won’t even _talk_ to me, he’ll ignore that I’m around or- or he’ll leave as soon as I am,” Tobirama said, the smile fading and his voice lowering once more, “and I can’t help but wonder. . . Perhaps he doesn’t even like me and having me around is. . .”

Umeka resisted the urge to hide her head in her wings as Tobirama trailed off and looked at her with a needy little spark of hope in his eyes. _Oh, chick, what are you about?_ she thought, and clucked softly.

“Oh yes, Tobirama, dear silly chick,” Umeka said gently, nipping his fingers, “my summoner likes you.” She shook herself before she could continue - she wouldn’t speak for Indra, nor betray his trust and what he had spoken to her. Even for his own good.

Tobirama rubbed her cheek. “Thank you. I- I don’t want to make him uncomfortable,” he said earnestly, “only sometimes I wish. . .”

Umeka chirped encouragingly, but he only smiled a little sadly and shook his head as he offered up another petal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _next in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/47354938)


	80. Encouraged (Mama Peahen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _previous in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/47323834)

“Indra!”

Tsuyu lifted his head at the sound of his mate’s _displeased_ shriek, uncertain, for once, what might have caused it. Not that he expected to be wondering for long; Umeka was never withdrawn when she felt something was _wrong_ , and he expected he’d be hearing what she expected to be _done about it_ very soon.

Umeka flew up onto the table as Indra stared, already looking abashed, though Tsuyu guessed from his expression he also had no idea why he was in trouble.

“The pretty one now thinks you don’t even _like him_!” Umeka scolded, and Tsuyu clucked, startled. Indra’s eyes widened, then his face crumpled. Umeka buffeted him around the head with one wing. “Avoiding him! Not speaking to him! Running away!”

Indra made a low, miserable sound, and Tsuyu hauled himself up and approached them at floor level with slow, careful steps.

“I know you’re scared, chick,” Umeka said, her tone gentling slightly, “but you _cannot_ woo the mate you wish so dearly to win this way!” She smacked the back of Indra’s head with her wing again.

“You know better than that. . .” Tsuyu chided, shaking his head and his tail in disappointment.

“But- I _want_ him so much, I _do_ ,” Indra said, looking lost, “but he’s- I don’t know. . .”

Umeka gave a sharp cry, stalking right in front of him. “Listen to me.” she ordered, and Indra looked right at her. “Now, you are going to find a _nice present_ \- he likes tea, does he not? start there; it’s always best to start with food,” she instructed, “and then you will dress _very_ nicely, to display yourself properly,” she leaned forwards and gently tugged one of Indra’s forelocks in her beak, “and then you will go and _find him_. . .”

Indra made a tiny squeaking sound and Tsuyu eyed him with some concern.

“And you will _give him the present_.” Umeka finished pointedly, then clucked. “Chick, Tsuyu is right, you do know better. You wish to have the pretty one for your own?” she said, not really a question, but Indra nodded hurriedly anyway, making a small longing sound. “He will not come to you without being _courted_.”

“You can court a desirable mate the proper way,” Tsuyu said, pecking Indra’s thigh sharply, “we know you can. You know how, you’re just nervous. It’s only natural,” he added, glancing warmly at his mate, her temper beginning to settle, “I was nervous when I first began to court Umeka. But court you must, despite such things.”

“Tsuyu has been a good teacher,” Umeka said, ruffling her feathers, “you will do well.”

“I won my most wonderful mate, so shall you.” Tsuyu said firmly, nudging Indra’s thigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _next in arc_ ]()


	81. Reassurance (Mama Peahen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _previous in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/47354938)

Tobirama sighed, his eyes sad. Hikomi licked his cheek, light enough for the rasp not to be painful, then nuzzled his jaw, and purred when his summoner’s arms wrapped more tightly around him.

“I don’t think Umeka-chan would lie to me,” Tobirama said softly, fingers digging deeply into Hikomi’s fur, “but . . . what if she’s _wrong_?”

Hikomi shifted carefully, his paws sliding over Tobirama’s thighs, and butted him gently alongside the head, tail flicking where it curled around near his hip. “I’m sure she’s not.” he said staunchly, and licked Tobirama’s cheek again. “How could he not want you? You are a clever, skilled hunter and a gentle friend. You would be an excellent mate.”

Tobirama squirmed, but he smiled slightly and he rubbed his face affectionately against Hikomi’s. He purred throatily, paws flexing and claws digging into Tobirama’s shirt.

“Besides, does anyone know him better than Umeka-chan?” Hikomi asked, nuzzling Tobirama’s face in return.

Tobirama relaxed a little, though his arms were still wrapped around Hikomi, and he purred a little deeper, pleased with himself.

Hikomi considered the eldest Uchiha brother, who he knew largely by observation and his summoner’s words and hardly at all personally, and made a grumbling noise as he thought. Tobirama stroked down his back and along his tail, then hugged him close again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _next in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/47426407)


	82. Present (Mama Peahen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow will be the last of the daily updates to this collection (for a while, at least) - I plan to continue updating once a week on Tuesdays.
> 
> [ _previous in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/47388988)

“Go on, go on!” Umeka encouraged pointedly, clucking at Indra when he hesitated. “I showed you where once; I won’t help you find him again if you let yourself get too frightened to approach him this time.” she warned.

Indra turned a betrayed look on her and Umeka clucked again, ruffling her feathers.

Indra whined quietly and turned the small parcel he held between his hands. Then he - finally - began moving again, heading for Tobirama. Umeka made a quiet approving sound and shadowed him, though she stayed back and out of sight. It wouldn’t do for Tobirama to spot her, and perhaps have it alter his response to Indra’s first step into courting him.

“Ah . . . Tobirama-san.” Indra said, looking uncertain and faintly ill. Umeka shook her head a little, though at least, she thought, it was not obvious if you did not know him well. Watching Indra nervously approach his desired mate, Umeka recalled Tsuyu’s careful, tiny strutting steps as he approached her that first day, long ago now.

“I am sorry to disturb you,” Indra bowed gracefully, “may I trouble you for a moment?”

Tobirama looked startled and shy, and Umeka ruffled her feathers, her heart going out to him with her own remembered surprise and anticipation as she hoped quietly that he would allow. . . Tobirama nodded and responded politely, and Umeka’s sharp eyes picked out his fingers curling tight around his pen.

“I. . .” Indra began, kneeling before Tobirama, who was still sitting on the ground. “I know you may have. . . My behaviour,” he bowed his head, “may not have left you aware of my,” his voice hitched, “my feelings.”

“. . .your feelings?” Tobirama repeated, tensing and sitting up a little straighter.

“This is a gift . . . for you.” Indra said rather than directly answer, holding out the small parcel wrapped in brilliant blue fabric. It coordinated nicely with the trim of Indra’s fine shirt and pants; he had dressed outside his usual colours, playing well to his colouring and his markings, and highlighting with Tobirama’s favourite colour. His hair, brushed until it shone and left unbound, spilled over his shoulder as Tobirama accepted the parcel and he dropped his hands, shoulders slanted.

Tobirama watched him for a beat too long, then bent his head to carefully unwrap the parcel, which Umeka knew hid away a fine porcelain jar of white tea with plum, painted with young tea plants and plum blossoms in a washed-out watercolour rain.

Tobirama’s lips parted as he took in the present, then he smiled as he held it closer and looked up at Indra again shyly. “Thank you. . .” He cradled the jar against his chest. “I must ask, though,” he paused, “why?”

Indra wavered and Umeka tensed, willing her chick to gather his courage.

“I would . . . like to court you, Tobirama-san,” Indra said, his voice steady, “if you would allow.” He tilted his head and looked at Tobirama sidelong, his hair falling to frame his face prettily, and Umeka relaxed. Good chick.


	83. Waking Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last daily update (for a while at least) today! I'll be back next Tuesday, however.

Tobirama shifted, drawing in a deep, slow breath and rolling his shoulders. Indra slid a hand over the flexing muscles in his bare back appreciatively, nudging the blanket lower and lower, tracing the slanting red lines emblazoned on his pale skin. “You . . . should wake, lover.” he said softly, leaning a little closer still.

It wasn't really a surprise when Tobirama didn't wake, settling again quickly and turning his face the other direction. Indra turned his hand over and followed the stark red back up Tobirama's ribs and back. He sighed and bent, tucking his hair behind his shoulder.

“Tobirama. . .” Indra called softly before he pressed a kiss to his lover’s skin, just where the red swirled around and into a mark that Indra swore shimmered faintly. He smiled, brushing his lips over it again, then nosed the curve of Tobirama’s ear. “Time to wake, lover.” he crooned in Tobirama's ear coaxingly.

Tobirama shook his head, burying his face deeper into the blankets with a muffled whine. Indra smiled, amused and fond. He bent further and kissed the base of Tobirama's neck lightly, just beneath the soulmark he bore. “I'll make it worth your while if you do, gorgeous. . .” Indra crooned the promise, and he watched a shiver slide down Tobirama’s spine. He kissed the mark itself once again, and a soft sound caught in his lover’s throat.

“ _Mmm_. . . Not playing fair.” Tobirama murmured, turning over as he blinked sleepily.

Indra grinned at him. “I’m a big bad Uchiha,” he teased, “I never play fair.”

Tobirama laughed, sliding a hand up Indra’s side and over his chest to curl around his shoulder at the base of his neck, just shy of the pronged design of his soulmark. “Big bad Uchiha,” Tobirama murmured as he drew Indra down to himself, “sure you are. . .”

Indra made a mock affronted noise, but didn’t resist the feathery, nuzzling kiss Tobirama was pulling him into.

“You _do_ need to get up.” Indra said reluctantly after several more lingering, soft kisses.

Tobirama sighed, fingers tightening on Indra’s shoulder, but nodded. Indra kissed his cheek and sat up with a languid stretch, and Tobirama hummed, fingertips dancing over his belly and making him twitch. He turned to look and saw his lover grin as he sat up.

Tobirama dropped a kiss on Indra’s shoulder, then one to his soulmark before sliding out of bed around him with a caress across his back.


	84. Helpful

“Indra.” A thump at the doorframe made Indra scowl, and he raised his head with narrowed eyes. “Come on, time to get out of this . . . cave for a while. Fresh air will be good for you, and you’ve got a spar lined up-”

“Madara!” Indra snapped, scowling at his brother. “I am _busy_ , as I told you a dozen times! I am not sparring, I’m fine, I don’t need to go outside, and I _don’t_ need you to try and badger me! I’m not Izuna.” he sniped.

Madara scowled right back, leaning in the doorway, arms crossed. “Are you done?”

“Are you _leaving_?” Indra countered, already looking away.

“If you get your shit together and get out there, you have a spar _with Tobirama_ to get to.” Madara said, and Indra froze. “Of course, I can understand if you’re _too fucking busy_ to pull your head out of your-”

“Tobirama?” Indra repeated breathlessly, shocked, as he looked up at his brother.

Madara was still frowning, but met his gaze with an arched brow. “He was bemoaning the lack of sparring partners that could match him.”

Indra whimpered, realising absently he’d risen from his desk.

“I _happened_ to mention that you are a match for me,” Madara said, both brows rising, “he said something about how you might even pose something of a challenge, then. I didn’t even punch him for it, so I think I deserve a _thank_ -”

“ _Thank you!_ ” Indra said, grabbing his brother by the shoulders and hugging him tight, Madara’s crossed arms digging into his chest. “I- That’s- Where?” he asked in a muddle.

Madara’s lips quirked at one corner. “Go change and then I’ll tell you. He’ll still be there, and you shouldn’t spar in _that_.”

Indra made a little strangled sound and ran down the hall to his bedroom.

“You’re welcome, Indra-nii.” Madara said, his warm laugh carrying after Indra as he darted away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope Indra remembers himself enough - later, after his spar - to properly thank his brother for this. ;P


	85. Break

“Oh, come here.” Tobirama said, pushing away from his desk and pausing to roll his neck - it popped quietly - before he extended his hands to Indra.

Indra went still, looking at him. Tobirama raised an eyebrow and beckoned. “What is it?” Indra asked slowly.

Tobirama sighed, lips quirking. “ _Come here._ ” he coaxed. “You’ve been just _watching_ me, and-” . . .and he’d been smiling and sighing alternately, taking little breaths as though he was about to speak only to stop, and his fingers twitching around his calligraphy brush, pausing as he stopped to move between pieces of work. “Please?”

Indra wavered, then quickly and neatly cleaned his brush, set it aside, and rose, moving towards Tobirama. He tilted his head back and smiled, reaching up. Indra clasped his hands, thumbs rubbing over Tobirama’s fingers. “Yes, love?” he said, raising his eyebrows.

Tobirama shook his head slightly and tugged until Indra bent and kissed him, sweet and shallow. “Maybe it’s time for a break, mm?” he asked, squeezing Indra’s hands, then releasing one to slide up his arm and over his shoulder to the nape of his neck, drawing him in closer.

Indra’s breath caught, and then he let it out in a soft sigh, sinking down to sit across Tobirama’s lap, his eyes going heavy-lidded. “Breaks . . . are good.” he said, a slight smile playing about his lips.

“Breaks are important.” Tobirama said seriously, lips twitching. Indra laughed softly and leaned in, his chest warm against Tobirama’s, and kissed him again, free arm winding around his shoulders.

Tobirama purred and returned the kiss, lingering and slowly - playfully - deepening it this time. He suspected Indra had missed him while he was on his three week mission . . . and if truth be told, he had very much missed his needy Uchiha himself. He had been less than pleased to be drawn immediately back to work by his brother’s distressed pleading, with no time to rest after his mission . . . or to spend with his lover.

Indra nipped gently at his mouth and then purred, wriggling in his lap. Tobirama wrapped an arm snugly around his waist, holding him tightly and drawing him into another soft kiss.


	86. Just Ask (questions need asking)

“Just ask.”

Indra looked at his brother, horrified. “Madara! I can’t- What if he’s not ready? What if he doesn’t want-” His heart twinged sharply and he gasped for breath.

It took him a moment to gather himself from the stinging shock. When he had, he realised that his brother was giving him a pitying, amused look. “Calm down. You can’t _possibly_ think that man is not smitten with you.” Madara said, shaking his head.

Indra squirmed, taking a breath, then letting it out without speaking.

“If he isn’t ready, let him know you’re not pushing,” Madara said gently, resting a hand on Indra’s shoulder, “if he doesn’t want to get married at all . . . well,” he said as Indra’s heart throbbed painfully, “ascertain _why_ , and . . . decide if that’s all right for you, if he’ll stay by you regardless. I can’t imagine he won’t.” Madara added.

Indra sank into a heap, fretting, and Madara sighed and hugged him, petting his back comfortingly even while nudging him again to go find Tobirama, to speak to him, to-

Indra shivered. He _wanted_ , he wanted so much, but if Tobirama were to tell him no. . .

“You’ll have to someday, Indra-nii,” Madara pointed out quietly, “and you already want to now. Do you really think you’ll be able to let it go?”

Indra groaned and sank more heavily against his brother, but nodded acknowledgement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _next in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/48427597)


	87. Promise (questions need asking)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _previous in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/48190963)

Tobirama’s eyes widened and his cheeks suffused with pink. Indra cradled his lover’s hands between his own, raising them and nuzzling kisses to the palms.

“If it’s too soon,” Indra said, his throat tight with nerves, “if you’re not ready to have me say. . . To hear. . . I’m sorry.”

“If you meant it,” Tobirama said, and Indra stiffened at the very _idea_ that he could somehow _not_ , “then don’t- don’t apologise.”

“I meant it. Tobirama, _so much_ , I want- Only if- if _you_ want, if you would. . .”

“I’m not- I mean,” Tobirama tilted his head, shifting a little closer to Indra, “not- not yet.” he said quietly.

Indra’s heart leapt. _Not yet_ was not _no_ , and-

“But,” Tobirama looked at Indra sidelong, blush deepening a little, “it’s something . . . I am very much ready to think about. Something I can see . . . in the future.” he promised, and Indra had to fight down the urge to crow with delight, or leap to his feet and drag Tobirama along with him.

“That makes me very happy.” Indra said as soon as he could open his mouth without gleeful shouts spilling from his lips. “Thank you, Tobirama.”

Tobirama laughed, cuddling even closer to him. “Don’t thank me,” he said, then nestled his cheek against Indra’s shoulder, “I love you very much too, Indra.” he said softly.

Indra could have taken _flight_ he was so giddy and buoyant.


	88. Mate

“Indra-nii. Indra-nii! _Indra-nii!_ ”

Indra blinked, turning to focus on his brother. “. . .Izu?”

“Finally!” Izuna said, shaking his head and flopping against Indra’s side, nudging his head down onto Indra’s shoulder. “What’s gotten into you? You were just _out_.”

“Mate.” Indra said dreamily.

“. . .what?” Izuna straightened beside him, prodding his side and then looking over at Madara as he came in.

“Mate.” Indra repeated, lips curling.

“Indra-nii?” Madara prompted carefully. “Daydreaming?”

“No!” Indra said, grinning. “I _found_ him! My mate!” He cooed, folding his hands against his chest. “All these years. . .”

“Wait you what?” Izuna repeated, eyes wide.

“You _found_ him?” Madara said softly, reaching out and brushing a hand over Indra’s arm.

Indra rose and all but threw himself into embracing his brother. “Yes! All that searching and if I had stayed home with you I might have found him years ago!”

“He’s one of our clan?” Izuna asked, startled.

“No!” Indra said happily.

“He probably would have caught the scent sooner if his mate was an Uchiha, Izuna, even with as much time as he’s spent roaming.” Madara pointed out. “Someone from one of the clans new to join us?”

“No!” Indra said, and Madara squeezed him firmly, more than getting his attention. “Not a new clan!” Indra got out breathlessly. “Senju!”

“ _A Senju?_ ”

“Izuna shut up.” Madara said rapidly. “Indra, you’re happy with this . . . is he? Have you approached him yet?”

“No, I. . .” Indra sighed, but the dreamy smile didn’t leave his face. “He was moving too fast, I don’t think he scented me . . . I don’t know how he hasn’t before.” He also hadn’t had any idea Senju Tobirama was concealing his true scent or even _how_ \- not to that degree - and later he might be curious or even distressed at it but _now_. . .

“I found my mate, otouto. . .” Indra said, voice thrumming with delight, and even Izuna softened, hugging close to his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . . .I'm not entirely sure what is going on with this AU, I admit. It's not an Omegaverse AU, but appears to be one where you find/recognise your soulmate by scent.


	89. Hearts' Bond

“Tobi . . . tou. . .”

Indra’s eyes widened. His gaze darted to his lover in time to see Tobirama waver as his breath caught. He caught himself quickly, tightening his arms around Kagami, mostly asleep against his chest, and bowed his head, hiding his suddenly-glossy eyes behind his shaggy fringe.

“Tobi?” Indra called softly, watching Kagami cling more tightly to his lover’s shirt even as he sagged in sleep. “. . .love?”

“Mm?” Tobirama managed, not looking up. He stroked Kagami’s back, cuddling him higher as though he were much younger than his true age.

“Are you all right?” Indra asked, moving closer.

Tobirama raised his head, smiling brilliantly, a raw look of pure affection in his wet eyes. “I- Of course.” He sniffed a bit, and Indra reached for him hesitantly. He leaned into the touch, child and all, and Indra looked down at the top of Kagami’s head. “I just didn’t realise he- he thought of me- like that. It’s. . .”

Indra stretched up and kissed his lover’s brow. “He couldn’t do better.” he said earnestly, and was surprised when he lowered his head to be met with a warm kiss. It wasn’t deep but it was clingily passionate, Tobirama manoeuvring around Kagami to get close to him.


	90. Not Wanted

“Tobirama!”

Tobirama stilled, looking back with wide eyes just in time to see Indra before he _hit_ , toppling them both over into the tall grass. “Indra!” he yelped, stiffening.

Indra made an apologetic noise but didn’t release him. Tobirama fidgeted. “. . .Indra?” he asked quietly.

“You _left_.” Indra said, raising dark eyes glossy but not quite teary.

Tobirama blinked at him, thrown by the sight. “I. . .”

“Would- Is it so terrible a thought?” Indra asked in a raw, ragged voice.

“I. . . No.” Tobirama said honestly, startled into it. “I thought-” He licked his lips. “I thought you didn’t want me.” he admitted quietly.

Indra tensed. “You thought- I didn’t- How-” he stumbled through a muddle of sentences that never went anywhere, and Tobirama laughed a little, a bit of the tension wound painfully across his shoulders easing.

“Foolish, I suppose?” he said tentatively, reaching up and brushing his fingertips over Indra’s cheekbone.

Indra closed his eyes, nudging his cheek into Tobirama’s hand. “I could never imagine not wanting you.” he said, opening his eyes and meeting Tobirama’s gaze squarely, taking Tobirama’s breath away. “ _I_ chose to court you. Whatever the alliance, the treaty, the conditions and benefits now . . . it is not why I took that step. Not why I hoped. . .” he added more softly.

“I- Oh.” Tobirama blushed, fingers curling into Indra’s hair.

“I only wanted you. Desperately.” Indra said, tugging himself a little closer against Tobirama, covering Tobirama’s hand with his own and squeezing gently. “Do. . . Could you possibly want me in return?”

“Oh Indra.” Tobirama said, tugging him down until their brows rested together. “Yes. Of course. I only. . . I didn’t wish it to be . . . only politics.” he admitted, looking away.

Indra nudged his cheek, making Tobirama meet his gaze again. “It could never be.” he promised, voice soft and warm. “Not between us.” His eyes dropped to Tobirama’s mouth, and his breath caught. “Tobirama. . .”

“Indra?” Tobirama returned, when he remained silent for a few moments too long.

Indra smiled slightly, meeting his gaze again. “May-” he hesitated. “May I kiss you?”

Tobirama’s breath caught, then he smiled, tugging Indra down again and meeting him with a soft kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully at least reasonably clear, but this is set when the Senju and Uchiha are working out details for peace accords between them - and Tobirama (erroneously) assumed when an engagement between them was brought up in today's meeting that said peace/advantageous bond was _why_ Indra had approached him initially . . . and it stung. He excused himself for a breather, alone, and Indra chased after him to make himself clear.


	91. Mine (possessive)

“Okaeri, love.” Tobirama called as he closed the door. He turned around and- “Ah, Indra.” He smiled, but it faltered as he took in Indra’s tense posture, the conflicted look on his face and the way he was clenching his hands. “. . .Indra? Is everything all right?”

“You- I-” Indra closed his eyes, fingers twitching.

Tobirama stepped closer, reaching out and brushing his lover’s face. “What’s wrong?” he asked, concerned. He startled as Indra grabbed him and pulled him into a hot, bruising kiss that made his knees weak for a moment. “Oh.” he gasped vaguely as Indra broke away again, hands sliding down from his face along his body.

“The way that diplomat was looking at you today. . .” Indra almost growled.

“Indra, what are-” Tobirama was cut off as Indra slammed him into the wall and pressed another hard kiss to his lips, pulling roughly at his clothes. Tobirama shuddered and moaned, clinging to Indra’s shoulders.

Indra cupped his hardening cock, then stroked it, a little sloppy and just on the good side of rough. Tobirama bucked against him, a thin sound catching in his throat as he gasped for breath and pulled Indra closer even as his lover leaned into him.

“You’re _mine_.” Indra said, low and harsh, and Tobirama’s lashes fluttered as he opened his eyes to look at his lover, startled. He cried out softly as Indra pulled one of his thighs up and pressed two slick fingers into him with a burning stretch that sent heat flooding his veins. “I- Tobirama?” Indra paused, nearly twitching.

“Yes, yes, it’s fine,” Tobirama assured him quickly, tugging at his shoulders and kissing his cheek, “Indra it’s fine, take me, yes.”

Indra groaned and worked him open in quick, twisting strokes, then pulled him up, back dragging against the wall, and sank into him in one hard thrust. Tobirama cried out, throwing his head back, and Indra buried his face against Tobirama’s neck, hot breath and the blunt scrape of teeth pulling another wordless cry from him.

Tobirama shifted enough to wrap both legs around Indra’s waist, holding him tight and moaning as Indra started to thrust quick and hard, hands roaming Tobirama’s body in clingy, possessive strokes.

“Indra,” Tobirama half gasped against his ear, then bit it, “you have to know I’m yours. _Always._ ”

Indra mewled, rhythm stuttering as his hands tightened on Tobirama’s thighs, and Tobirama smiled, squeezing him a little tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _next in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/49360670)


	92. Bruises (possessive)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I've been working a fair bit with minifics for these boys recently, so for the next two weeks they'll be getting daily updates again~ (After that likely back to weekly on Tuesdays.)
> 
> [ _previous in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/49331171)

Pouring water over Tobirama’s hair again, Indra smiled as he purred, cuddling closer though he was already lying against Indra’s chest. He brushed a hand over Tobirama’s hair, then paused, breath catching.

He ran his fingers lightly over the livid red mark, already beginning to purple, at the base of Tobirama’s neck. There were darker red marks within it, from his teeth. He swallowed.

Tobirama hummed, shifting languidly and twisting to rest his head on Indra’s shoulder.

Indra bit his lip and dragged his hand away, stroking Tobirama’s back. He had already washed every inch of his lover, after stripping him - much more gently - out of the rest of his clothes, trading softer kisses, but now he ran his hands over Tobirama’s skin in slow, aimless caresses.

Indra shifted them as Tobirama began to sink lower, thinking idly they should get out of the bath soon. It was an easy enough chakra trick to keep it warm, but they had been soaking for a while as it was.

He tensed, looking at Tobirama’s hip through the water. There was a deep pink-red mark there, with three splayed lines. Fingers. Indra gently pushed Tobirama away, and he moaned as he stretched and lounged against the side of the bath.

Indra bit the inside of his cheek. There was another, similar mark on Tobirama’s other hip, and more on his thighs; another across his ribs. Indra had already seen that his back was scraped and red in spots.

“Oh, my darling. . .” Indra said softly, tugging Tobirama back into his arms, hugging him gently. “I’m sorry. I- I forgot myself. I didn’t mean to be so,” he paused, “rough.”

Tobirama’s confused murmuring eased into realisation. “Indra.” He laughed, and Indra’s brows drew together, even as Tobirama caressed his jaw and nudged him to tilt his head so their eyes met. “I’m fine and you _didn’t_ forget yourself. You never would with me and _I_ know it . . . even if you think you don’t. I enjoyed every moment of your _reminder_.” he added, kissing Indra’s cheek softly. “And you never would have _lost yourself_ that way if I wasn’t enjoying every moment.”

Indra frowned, hoping that was true, and was surprised when Tobirama kissed him, but returned it gently, winding his arms around his lover once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _next in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/49390337)


	93. Pleasure (possessive)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _previous in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/49360670)

Tobirama ran his fingers through his lover’s hair, humming lazily. Indra sighed and snuggled a little closer where he lay across Tobirama’s chest, eyes closed and short lashes still spiky with moisture from the bath they’d shared.

Tobirama’s arm tightened around his shoulders, hugging him firmly, and Indra moaned softly, his fingers splaying wider over Tobirama’s side. They passed over a still-forming bruise from Indra’s welcome home, and Tobirama bit his lip, smothering a moan of his own.

He had been blindsided by Indra’s lunge and kiss and his grasping, hurried hands, but. . .

Well, it hadn’t been unpleasant. Once he was sure nothing bad was behind it; that Indra was all right, as he had looked so . . . distressed, when Tobirama first walked in the door.

Tobirama wasn’t sure why he had been so . . . jealous? He never minded Indra claiming him, or reminders that they belonged to each other, however. And he _certainly_ never minded when Indra got so worked up he was rough and quick and desperate, dragging Tobirama headlong with him into dizzying pleasure.

Far from it, Tobirama thought with a shiver. On those unusual occasions Tobirama found it rather. . . He shifted a little and purred softly, eyes half-closed, as he remembered the feel of Indra pinning him against the wall, hands moving over him and pulling at his clothes - just enough to get at him, to reach his cock, to fuck him - mouth meeting his own, then dropping to his neck.

“Tobi?” Indra questioned quietly, tilting his head up and meeting Tobirama’s eyes.

Tobirama smiled slightly, stroking his face. “Mm?”

“You. . . You _are_ all right?” Indra questioned, and Tobirama sighed, smile not fading.

“Indra, love,” Tobirama said, tracing his cheekbone and down to his jaw, “so much better than all right.” He always was, when- “Here in our bed.”

Indra smiled, sliding one hand beneath the small of Tobirama’s back to hug him in return.

“You know there’s never any reason to be jealous . . . don’t you?” Tobirama asked quietly. “Not with me. I’m yours, always, down to the core.”

Indra smiled and relaxed save for his arm around Tobirama, which tightened, and nuzzled his chest without quite breaking gaze with him.

“And Indra?” Tobirama said, cupping Indra’s face as he lifted it again. “I’m sorry you were upset, but . . . sometimes . . . I love it when you’re needy and rough with me. When you _want me_ so much. Marks and all.” He smoothed his hand over where Indra’s own lay across one of the dully aching spots that would soon be a bruise. “Sometimes I love it when you just want to _take me_.”

Indra made a half-stifled noise, eyes wide. His muscles had gone tense, but slowly eased again as he nodded acceptance, and Tobirama smiled, closing his own eyes once more and trailing an absent caress over his lover’s shoulders.


	94. Bath

“Come here, storm-heart.” Indra murmured, beckoning. It was a coaxing hope more than an instruction, but Tobirama pushed off the other side of the bath and drifted towards him immediately.

A possessive, prideful part of Indra purred with self-satisfaction at the gesture.

Indra smoothed his hands over Tobirama’s shoulders, tugging him down and kissing his temple, then rinsing his already wet hair. Tobirama sighed, thick and lazy, keeping his eyes closed as he leaned into Indra’s hands.

Indra kissed his shoulder this time, just at the crook of his neck, then reached for the shampoo. Tobirama let out a soft sound of surprise, followed by a throaty moan, as Indra began to work it into his hair, rubbing and scratching lightly, taking his time.

Tobirama shivered and sagged in the water, beginning to sink lower.

Indra wrapped an arm around him and cuddled him snugly close, then reluctantly began to rinse away the suds, free hand smoothing over Tobirama’s chest. He was warmly pleased when, as he finished, Tobirama leaned up against his chest directly, nudging his hand out of the way.

Indra kissed the top of his head, his spiky wet hair tickling Indra’s face, and grinned as he rested his cheek against Tobirama’s hair.


	95. After Hours

Tobirama laughed, tugging lightly at Indra’s grip on his wrist. “Indra!” he said softly.

Indra grinned, looking up through his lashes, then tilted his head and nuzzled the side of Tobirama’s hand before brushing a feathery kiss to every fingertip. Tobirama smothered a giggle, cheeks warming.

Indra nipped the pad of his middle finger, dropping one hand from his wrist to rest on his knee. Tobirama leaned a little more towards the table, tilting his head to one side.

Indra hummed, closing his eyes as he pressed a lingering kiss to Tobirama’s middle finger before moving on, cradling his hand and kissing each knuckle just above the nail. Tobirama laughed quietly and slid his free hand over Indra’s on his knee, but Indra lingered over his task, moving up Tobirama’s fingers, one by one, with more delicate kisses.

“Oh for _fuck’s_ sake, really?”

Indra raised his free hand and gestured rudely at his brother without looking up, but Tobirama stiffened, glancing at Izuna. “Excuse you?” he said flatly.

“This _is_ the office, you know.” Izuna said with a sniff.

“And we’re volunteering to help out long after hours.” Indra said, glaring at Izuna. “And, by the look of that stack,” he arched his brows, looking at Izuna’s load of paperwork, “we are accomplishing more than _you_ are. Of your work.”

Izuna spluttered, flushing, then grabbed a couple of maps and hightailed it back down the corridor. Indra sniffed, then turned back to Tobirama. “Where were we?” he asked, coaxing, his eyes soft and hopeful.

Tobirama shifted, still a little tense, then lifted his other hand and offered it.

Indra’s smile was brilliant as he clasped it and pressed a kiss to the palm.


	96. Kinjutsu

“Kinjutsu, hm? Why is that?” Indra murmured to himself, trailing his fingers over the characters on the scroll, then raising his hands and folding them into the first seal.

~

“Dad! Dad!”

Indra jolted awake just as a small body impacted his own, eyes wide and chakra flaring ready to use even as he hurriedly clawed it back. _Dad?_

Bright eyes - ink-black, like his brothers’, not the slightly warmer brown-black of his own - stared down into his own from beneath tousled, curly black hair. _So your mother is an Uchiha, then,_ Indra thought, for she could clearly be nothing else . . . though Indra had yet to find his interest caught for more than a moment by any of the Uchiha kunoichi he knew.

“ _Dad_ , aren’t you _ever_ going to get up?” the boy wheedled, grinning. “Papa said if you weren’t up in ten minutes I could do _whatever_ I had to, if it got you out of bed!”

“ _What._ ” Indra said thinly.

“He did!” the boy said, bouncing on Indra’s diaphragm. “He said,” the boy cleared his throat and wriggled, putting on a smirky sort of expression; Indra couldn’t tell if it was supposed to be, or if it was supposed to be stern, but he was grinning too much, “‘Kagami, if your Dad isn’t out of bed in ten minutes, you may use any means necessary to ensure he makes it to breakfast’, and I will Dad!” He pointed at Indra’s nose.

“Whatever means necessary, hm?” Indra asked, a little amused despite his confusion.

“Well. . . Papa said not to use katon in the house any more unless he’s with me,” Kagami said, squirming, “not ‘til I’m bigger and you or Uncle Mada say I’m good enough. But! I can do _lots_ of things!”

“I’m sure you can,” Indra said, wondering at the quoted rules a little, “let’s not test it and . . . go join your Papa for breakfast, then.” He clasped the boy around the waist and sat up, bringing Kagami with him as he stood and looked around.

The bedroom looked not unlike his own now . . . but there was a blue and purple kimono draped over the bureau that didn’t look familiar, or quite like one he would choose, two sets of weapons-racks, a katana he had never seen on the wall, and . . . it was his own calligraphy, but there was an unfamiliar poem written in the centre of a painted wave framed above a red-varnished tansu by the wall.

Kagami hugged him around the neck, startling him, then squirmed, and Indra frowned, realising belatedly that he wanted to be put down. He did so and then followed the boy out of the room and all the way out to a spacious engawa. It overlooked an unfamiliar garden, with a large pond not far away, a clear space that was part grass and part scorched earth a bit closer, and a _vibrant_ spill of flowers and plants everywhere else.

“There you are,” a low voice murmured, “I wondered if Kagami was going to have to set something on fire to get you up. Whatever were you doing last night instead of coming to bed?”

Indra turned around and met _brilliant_ ruby eyes and couldn’t _breathe_ for a moment. “Oh.” he said faintly.

“Indra? Pet?” the warm voice questioned, concern shading those lovely eyes as the man came closer. “Are you not feeling well? We tease, but if you need to rest. . .” He rested a hand on Indra’s brow and Indra whined and leaned into it.

“No, no I’m- I’m fine.” Indra promised, swallowing and reaching up to cover the man’s hand with his own as it slid down to cup his cheek.

“Hm. . .”

“Breakfast, come on, Papa! Dad’s up and _everything_ , and-” Kagami rattled off what sounded like an improbable number of things he wanted to do that couldn’t be begun until after breakfast, and Indra blinked.

“All right, all right, calm down.” his Papa said, with an amused lilt.

. . .he _couldn’t_ be Kagami’s Papa, surely, not with his snow-white hair, but _Indra_ would certainly never. . . Where had he _come_ from?

“Come on, pet.” he said, kissing Indra just at the corner of his mouth and startling as Indra drew him into a firmer kiss. Then he relaxed into it warmly, with a soft sound low in his throat and fingers sinking into Indra’s hair, toying with it in a fond, familiar sort of gesture.

~

Indra stiffened in his chair, sending the scroll to the floor with a jerk of his hand, eyes wide. He turned to stare at it.

“Kinjutsu. _Time._ ” Indra said, then- “. . .why are you kinjutsu?” he asked again, softer, thinking of that future, his throat tightening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . . .this one may already be on the list to expand into a full-length story. >.>


	97. Distracted Gaze

Tobirama rolled his brush between his fingers, humming softly. He reached up, deftly keeping the ink-wet bristles away from his face and hair even as he used his fingertips to flick his fringe aside, mouth tugged into a little thoughtful pout.

Izuna looked at his brother, who was _also_ holding a brush, but who had not used it in so long that the bristles no longer shone with wet ink, but were quite dry. It was probably ruined, particularly given the rich thickness of the ink Indra usually favoured.

Indra had certainly not noticed. His eyes were fixed on Tobirama’s face, and his expression was. . .

Izuna shook his head, shifting in his seat and reaching for another blank form. He poked his brother in the process, and Madara grumbled as he lifted his head, glancing at Izuna. He nodded towards Indra, and watched as Madara’s brows rose, and then his own gaze followed Indra’s to Tobirama just as he muttered to himself, mostly inaudible, and narrowed his eyes.

Indra _sighed_ , lifting his hand and resting his chin in his palm. If the ink on his brush hadn’t been dry he would have just gotten it in his hair, not that he noticed that either.


	98. Beautiful

Indra smoothed a hand up over Tobirama’s ribs, tracing idle patterns over his chest but watching his face.

“What are you staring at?” Tobirama asked lazily, opening his eyes.

Indra smiled. “You.” he said obviously, curling his fingers and letting his knuckles trail higher. “What have you been thinking of?” he asked in turn.

Tobirama smiled slightly. “Nothing in particular.”

“I don’t believe that.” Indra said dryly. “Never.”

Tobirama laughed, his eyes sparkling and warm, his lips curved sweetly. “Thinking of the proud little competition the children are planning. Sneakily.” He shifted slightly and sighed. “Wondering what they may choose to _show off_.”

Indra laughed. “Aren’t you supposed to not know about that?” he asked playfully.

“Mm.” Tobirama closed his eyes again. “I’ll be _very_ surprised. I promise.” he said almost sleepily.

“I’m sure they’ll be delighted.” Indra told him.

“Mm.” Tobirama agreed, or maybe only hummed with contentment. Indra splayed his hand over his lover’s chest, feeling the slow throb of his heart beating. “What has you so preoccupied? It cannot be just staring at me. I cannot be that interesting. Right now.”

“You can.” Indra told him, glancing at the ends of his short hair, tossed by the breeze and mingling with the grass. “You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. I could watch you forever and not be bored.”

Tobirama’s eyes opened again, his cheeks pinking. “Indra, I. . .”

“You are. Shush.” Indra said, rubbing his chest and then picking up his hand and kissing it lightly. “Believe you are to me, if nothing else.”

Tobirama shifted, but didn’t argue, stroking Indra’s cheek fondly, smiling at him soft and warm.


	99. Courting Kisses

Tobirama lifted their clasped hands, rubbing his thumb over Indra’s knuckles. “I have a . . . potentially sensitive question to ask.” he said softly. “If you don’t mind.”

Indra wondered what it could _be_ , a little nervous. They had already discussed their brothers, danced around their battle scars and the anxieties they had been left with, and how they felt about children. However. . . “You can ask me anything you want, Tobira. Always.” he said softly. 

Tobirama smiled and if Indra hadn’t already offered him anything he might wish, that would be enough to make him want to. “Why haven’t you kissed me yet?” Tobirama asked.

Indra startled, fingers tightening around Tobirama’s hand as he grasped for an answer, shaking his head. “The courtship-”

“ _Allows_ it, after the second official public display, if the courtship has the approval of the intended’s head of household, and the third gift that has been well-received and at least one reciprocal gift.” Tobirama said, frowning, almost a pout.

Indra’s eyes widened.

Tobirama caressed Indra’s cheek, then dropped his hand, stepping back. Indra only just restrained the urge to lunge after him, to catch hold of him and stop him putting space between them. “I spoke to your brother about it.” he said softly.

Indra opened his mouth, but couldn’t quite find words.

“If you don’t _want_ to,” Tobirama said, body language closing off as Indra’s heart wrenched, “I don’t understand why you would have initiated-”

Indra pounced on him, rocking him back on his heels and kissing him hard - and probably a little bit too enthusiastically for a first kiss, particularly for their courtship, but the _suggestion_ that Indra might not _want_ -

Tobirama was stiff against him for a long moment, softening just as Indra realised perhaps this had gone very wrong. His mouth was warm and welcoming as he _purred_ , sliding a hand over Indra’s shoulder and cradling his neck, sucking at Indra’s lower lip and making his head spin as their bodies pressed close.

Indra clung to him, tentatively deepening the kiss and shivering when Tobirama responded with softly teasing warmth.


	100. Tension and Teasing

Tobirama dipped his head even as he cast his eyes up to catch Indra’s gaze. He smiled at the glazed look in his lover’s dark eyes, nuzzling his cock, lips just brushing the hot shaft.

Indra whimpered, twisting beneath him, and Tobirama curled his fingers, pressing firmly inside and drawing a louder cry from his lover. His cock twitched, more precome welling up and beginning to drip down the shaft, smearing on Tobirama’s cheek.

His nose wrinkled and he shifted, dragging his tongue up the length instead, tasting the faintly bitter tang of the slick. Indra moaned, and Tobirama paused, lingering with his lips pressed to the head for a few breaths, fingers nudging gently deeper inside Indra.

“ _Tobira_. . .” Indra begged, a beat after Tobirama opened his mouth, letting the head of his lover’s cock slide over his tongue. Indra let out a breathy cry, legs splaying a little wider around Tobirama’s shoulders.

Tobirama rocked his fingers, then curled them as he dragged them back, making Indra buck as his fingertips crossed over the firm, spongy pressure of his sweet spot. Tobirama let the movement push his lover’s cock deeper into his mouth in an easy slide, then followed him back down, sucking hard, rather than let him fall away again.

Indra cried out again, trembling, and Tobirama realised he’d closed his eyes. He purred softly and opened them again as Indra gasped, rocking into his mouth and fingers. A flush had crept halfway down Indra’s chest and his hands dug into the bedding as his arms and shoulders tensed, lines of taut muscle defined clearly beneath the skin.

Tobirama suppressed a shiver, watching appreciatively as Indra’s muscles flexed, his body shuddering with effort as he restrained himself.

Tobirama hummed, low and heavy, and moved a little faster as he shifted and curled his tongue around the head of Indra’s cock, teasing at that control.


	101. Kagami (insurmountable)

Tobirama sighed, shifting his arms folded beneath his head. Indra rolled onto his side and smoothed a hand down his lover’s back. He opened his mouth, then paused. He kissed Tobirama’s shoulder. “Are you _really_ so sad you couldn’t keep him?” he asked.

Tobirama drew a deep breath, eyes faraway. Probably remembering the afternoon, when Indra’s little nephew Kagami had toddled straight into a meeting and been enthralled by Tobirama . . . who had been immediately smitten right back.

“No, of course not.” Tobirama said, shaking his head. “I knew I would have to give him back, and I was happy to see him go back to his mother’s arms.”

Indra hummed understanding, though Tobirama - and Kagami, for that matter - had looked quite comfortable with Kagami cuddled in Tobirama’s embrace, where he had demanded a place in Tobirama’s lap after tiring himself out investigating the room.

“What’s the matter, then, darling?” Indra asked, nuzzling another kiss to the back of Tobirama’s shoulder.

Tobirama hummed, glancing at him with a tiny curl of a smile. “I want tiny adorable Uchiha children, Indra.” he said lightly, and Indra blinked, then laughed softly.

“I love you, darling,” Indra said, “but,” he added wryly, “I think there might be one _slightly_ insurmountable problem preventing me from providing you with them.”

Tobirama hummed, kissing Indra lightly. “Love you, too. And I’m borrowing your nephew sometimes, at least.”

“Ina will probably be happy for you to do so.” Indra pointed out, rubbing their noses together. “As long as you _give him back_.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, I would never steal him.” Tobirama said, though he looked a little distracted. Indra chose to believe it was honest all the same and he was only thinking about games or lessons for Indra’s nephew, and _not_ plotting ways to get away with stealing himself a _tiny adorable Uchiha_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _next in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/49699160)


	102. Solved (insurmountable)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _previous in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/49664096/)

“Ah, there you are!”

Indra raised his head, one eyebrow arching. “Yes. . . Did you need me?”

“I believe I have solved it!” Tobirama said, grinning happily.

Unfortunately Indra had no idea what he might have solved. “Solved it?”

“That evidently _not_ insurmountable after all problem!” Tobirama said, nodding once, firmly.

“Congratulations.” Indra said warmly. “. . .which one?”

“The one whereby you cannot provide me with tiny adorable Uchiha children, as you put it.” Tobirama said, perching on Indra’s desk.

Indra stared. He remembered the conversation, which had come the evening after Tobirama had met his sister and nephew, but-

“ _What?_ ” Indra said faintly.

Tobirama frowned slightly. “You remember? You were afraid I would try to steal Kagami away, and you talked about the ‘slightly insurmountable’ problem preventing you from providing me with tiny adorable Uchiha of my own, however much I want them or however much you love me- Indra, love, are you all right?”

“ _No._ ” Indra wheezed. Solved it? _Solved it?_ The _problem_ preventing Indra from _giving Tobirama children_?

“. . .Indra?”

Indra bowed his head, gasping shallowly.

“Love?”

“Oh _kami_ , if you really want one, Tobi, can we just _adopt one_?” Indra asked weakly, looking up at Tobirama. “Madara has at least half a dozen orphans he would probably be _delighted_ see go to new, good parents. Please.”

Never, Indra thought, would he have guessed he would be saying _please_ to adopt a child. But, on the other hand. _Solved the insurmountable problem._ Indra might not even argue if Tobirama wanted to adopt the whole half a dozen of them.

“. . .yes, I’d hoped you might be willing to discuss adopting one of them. Madara was just speaking with me about them.” Tobirama said, brushing a caress over Indra’s cheek. “Whatever were you thinking of, love?”

Indra stiffened in his chair, going still. “Nothing.” he said quickly, flushing.

“I mean,” Tobirama nudged at him and slid down off his desk into his lap, “if you _really_ want children of our own blood, I _do_ have a theoretical jutsu that might, possibly, work. . . It’s untested, of course, I-”

Indra covered Tobirama’s mouth to stifle him, breath catching in his throat again. “Let’s see about adopting one. All right?”

Tobirama kissed his palm, smiling when Indra lowered his hand. “If you _truly_ would be happy to do so. . .”

“I would.” Indra agreed, a little surprised that he almost entirely meant it.


	103. Always

“What’s that look for?” Tobirama asked, moving around Indra and sliding his hands over his lover’s shoulders, leaning close.

Indra opened his mouth, then closed it, shaking his head.

“Love?” Tobirama prompted, continuing around Indra and caressing his cheek, cupping his jaw and sinking to sit sideways across his lap.

“It’s nothing.” Indra said, with a controlled breath, rubbing a hand over one of Tobirama’s thighs. His eyes still looked troubled, even as he smiled at Tobirama. “You know I love you? Desperately?”

Tobirama blinked. “. . .yes, love.” he said gently, bowing his head to rest his brow against his lover’s. “I love you too.”

Indra smiled at him again, but his expression still didn’t clear.

Tobirama stroked his cheek, straightening. “Indra.” he said softly, nudging his jaw and meeting his eyes squarely. “I want you. _Only_ you.”

Indra’s breath caught, eyes widening.

“I spar with Izuna, I teach and play with the little ones with Madara, I test theory and experiments with Reimiryoku, but I only _want you_.” Tobirama said patiently, rubbing his thumb along Indra’s jaw. “I only _love_ you this way.”

He caught Indra’s hand in his and drew it to his chest, letting it splay over his heart. “Yours, love.”

Indra drew a deep breath, then let it out slowly, eyes brighter. Tobirama smiled at him.

Indra tugged him down into a lingering, sweet kiss. “Thank you. I,” he paused, nuzzling Tobirama’s cheek, “I love you, and I needed that.” he admitted.

“Any time. Always.” Tobirama returned, smoothing his fingers through Indra’s long hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Indra having a bit of an insecure moment, poor dear.


	104. Oblivious

Indra dipped his head slightly, casting his gaze sideways. The back of his wrist brushed against Tobirama’s hand, and his fingers twitched.

Tobirama, who was never caught off guard, didn’t so much as twitch himself . . . but he didn’t move, either, as they continued walking together. He didn’t _look_ at Indra, either, or he likely would have caught one of those longing, pitiful glances.

Tobirama brought his hands up as he spoke, gesturing illustratively, then dropped them as Indra made a comment and he laughed. His hand bumped into Indra’s again.

Hikaku watched them approach over another roughly thirty paces, during which they brushed together another five times. He squeezed his eyes closed, groaning. It wouldn’t be so _frustrating_ if he didn’t _know_ his brother hadn’t _said_ anything, and of course Tobirama hadn’t either, and. . .

Hikaku didn’t _know_ that Tobirama entertained the same feelings towards Indra in return. But he could _guess_. He opened his eyes and saw Indra take a small step closer to Tobirama, then hesitate, and shake his head when Tobirama looked at him.

Hikaku groaned again and turned away, planting his face against Madara’s shoulder to hide from this _ridiculousness_.

“Hm? Hikaku?” Madara asked, shifting against him. Hikaku whined, and Madara stilled again, one hand smoothing over Hikaku’s back, letting him lean close. “Are you all right?”

“What do you _do_ when your brother is such an _oblivious idiot_ that it is physically painful?” Hikaku asked with a sigh.

“. . .the general you, or me particularly?” Madara questioned, laughing, his voice rumbling through his chest. “I usually listen to him fuss about how his _gorgeous amazing brilliant_ crush will never ever notice him, remind him he’s never said anything or presented any courting gifts, listen to him pout for a while, and then excuse myself to make tea or go check on my falcons.”

“Hrm.” Hikaku said, then lifted his head. “That sounds not unlike- Izuna has a crush he won’t talk to?”

Madara shrugged, smiling crookedly. “I love him, but he’s a disaster.” he said wryly.

“ _I understand._ ” Hikaku said, shaking his head.

“Excuse you.” Indra said pointedly, and Hikaku jumped, then ducked his head as he turned to face Indra and Tobirama, who he had not realised were now so close. “I love you, too, otouto.”

Madara _laughed_ , the traitor, but at least he distracted Tobirama, leading him off to spar. Even if it also meant Indra stared after them pitifully. No doubt wishing it was _him_ sparring with Tobirama. Which, if he had _said_ something. . .

“You know, if you _asked_. . .”

“Hush.” Indra said, and sighed. “Come on, I said I’d help you with that new raiton. Let’s see how it goes.” he invited, and Hikaku smiled, shouldering his brother gently as they chose a place clear enough of Madara and Tobirama’s battle to be - mostly - safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hikaku would be Izuna's crush, naturally.


	105. Memorise

Tobirama smoothed his hands over Indra’s sides and chest, lying him back gently and moving up over him as he sank into the bed. Tobirama stroked down his side, then back up his arm, even as he brought his own hand up to rest on Tobirama’s hip.

Tobirama rolled his shoulders and raised his hands as Indra pushed his shirt open, letting it slide down his arms and flicking it to the floor. “You look. . .” Tobirama said, but wasn’t quite sure how to finish it.

“I’ve wanted this for . . . so long.” Indra said, a little breathless, his eyes flickering with the faintest sheen of ruby.

Tobirama dipped his head and nosed Indra’s cheek. “This?” he asked softly.

“ _You._ ” Indra said, eyes locked with Tobirama’s, hands sliding up to frame his face. “Only you. _Always._ ”

Tobirama shivered, toes curling, and kissed Indra at the corner of his mouth, then pulled away as he shifted to return it. Indra made a needy sound and Tobirama moved, kissing his other cheek, just shy of his mouth, then up to brush a kiss just beneath one eye.

Indra moaned softly, clinging to Tobirama’s shoulders, and he repeated the gesture on the other side.

“You don’t have to fight yourself.” Tobirama said gently, settling himself closer atop Indra. “You want to memorise this, don’t you?”

Indra’s breath caught. “ _Yes._ ”

Tobirama lifted his head, meeting Indra’s eyes with a slight smile. “Then . . . let yourself.” he said, and dipped his head again to press their lips together as Indra groaned roughly, his eyes lighting with brilliant crimson.


	106. Pointed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . . .so for the moment I'm going to call it daily updates indefinitely, I'll post a head's-up whenever I do actually plan to drop back to weekly.

Tobirama laughed softly, half stifling himself as he usually did when they weren’t alone, and Indra smiled, raising his hand and kissing his knuckles affectionately. He lingered over the kiss, and used Tobirama’s hand to hide his smirk as a faint shade of pink rose along Tobirama’s cheekbones.

Tobirama smiled at him, pretty eyes soft and warm as he allowed Indra to draw him off the street and into a teahouse.

A very _particular_ teahouse.

He kissed Tobirama’s knuckles again to distract him, letting his lips trail down one of Tobirama’s fingers as he pulled away, raising his gaze to meet Tobirama’s own through his lashes. Tobirama suppressed a shiver - Indra could feel the faintest edge of it in their clasped hands - and followed Indra without even looking away from him to take in their surroundings.

Of course, Tobirama didn’t need to _look_ to be more aware of his surroundings than most people would ever be capable, but Indra still preened a little at the gesture.

They seated themselves at a table near the window but out of sight from it, blocked by a tall plant in a glazed blue pot. Indra glanced at the owner, who smiled and dipped his head, then moved along the counter to select a kettle.

Two tables over, Seiichirou put his teacup down with a firmer gesture than he should have, clinking harshly on the table. Indra toyed with Tobirama’s fingers and didn’t quite look over his lover’s shoulder at the aggravated man.

Tobirama huffed softly but allowed Indra to order for them. He raised an eyebrow at the sweets, and Indra hummed, meeting his gaze squarely. Tobirama pouted slightly, the pink returning, and dipped his head a tiny fraction. Not many people knew about Tobirama’s taste for sweet things, or what he liked. Indra tilted their hands and kissed his fingertips.

Seiichirou didn’t touch his tea as their own was brought, and Indra coaxed Tobirama into allowing Indra to offer him bites between sips of tea. He rose with an abrupt gesture as Tobirama laughed just a little louder, the soft, throaty sound carrying, and trailed his fingers flirtatiously up Indra’s wrist and forearm.

Indra watched him stalk out. The look of frustration on his face was even sweeter than it had been when Tobirama had turned him down six months ago . . . and sweetened further by the happy curve of Tobirama’s lips, a stark contrast to the hurt, the _distress_ on his face as he had turned Seiichirou away then.

It had taken two weeks for Tobirama to realise what had motivated Seiichirou’s flirting and invitations. The _politics_ and the self-interest, rather than honest desire or care. The distress hadn’t shown in Seiichirou’s sight, but. . .

It _had_ shown, and it was what had drawn Indra to make his own interest known, after months of admiring his friend. Tobirama deserved to know how incredible and desirable he was . . . and everyone else deserved to know how very out of reach he now was and always _would_ be, had Indra any say.

He smiled as he accepted a bite offered from his lover’s fingers, holding Tobirama’s gaze.


	107. Belonging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do enjoy playing with half-Hatake (wolfy) Tobirama. . .

Indra paused mid-stroke, then lifted his brush from the silk canvas before him, turning his head and tilting it.

He needn’t have listened _quite_ so carefully. The next low growl all but thrummed through the walls of the house. Indra examined the cresting wave he was painting - he had been adding details to the seafoam and bubbles along the leading edge - then rinsed out his brush as Tobirama stalked around the main room, growling and muttering words Indra couldn’t make out.

He still moved silently, of course, Indra could barely make out the sounds of the stove and the kettle and what Indra suspected was the tea cupboard, and he knew where Tobirama was from his voice, not his soundless steps.

Indra carefully turned the canvas so it couldn’t be seen from the door of his workroom and left his painting supplies arrayed neatly beside it.

Tobirama was, of course, making tea, as Indra had guessed from the faint sounds. He was also still muttering, his shoulders tense and his hair wild in the way it only became when he had put his own hands through it repeatedly.

Indra lingered in the doorway, watching his lover. He moved again when Tobirama snarled, almost slamming the kettle down on the counter. It wouldn’t harm the iron kettle or the thick boards, not that Indra cared overmuch, but it was unlike Tobirama.

“Hello, my love.” Indra called softly, sliding his hands over Tobirama’s lower back as he came close. “What’s wrong?” he asked, rubbing his cheek comfortingly against Tobirama’s shoulder as he leaned close.

“ _Indra._ ” Tobirama sighed, a shred of the tension he carried bleeding away. “It was nothing insurmountable,” he said, voice controlled, “the diplomats today-” Indra set his teeth gently against the crest of Tobirama’s shoulder blade. “Two of the dratted people kept _flirting_. With me. I’m _not_ available, and at least the first time the man gathered that he should _stop_ , but those two. . . How can-” he snarled again, fingers curling into fists against the counter.

Indra hummed, low in his throat, wrapping his arms around Tobirama, and nuzzled his throat. “Idiots.” he said with equanimity.

“I’m _yours_.” Tobirama said, with irritated frustration that made Indra want to coo at him, at the same time he desperately wanted to kiss Tobirama and haul him to their bed . . . or take him down to the floor at their feet.

Indra nosed his lover’s ear. “You _are_.” he said roughly, and dipped his head again, lips brushing over Tobirama’s neck. “Very _mine_.”

He sank his teeth into Tobirama’s neck, arms winding more tightly around his lover’s waist, and shivered as Tobirama moaned throatily, voice rumbling with a much happier sound, and melted into his embrace and his claim.


	108. Please? (brushies)

Tobirama hummed and stretched, sighing contentedly as he crossed his ankles and tilted his head back, enjoying the faint breeze coming in over the lake. He twitched as something tickled at his wrist, but didn’t look until the ticklish sensation fluttered over his skin several more times.

Indra was sitting at his feet - _by_ his feet. Indra was sitting on the deck beside Tobirama’s perch on the bench, clad in one of the ryokan’s yukata, as Tobirama was, and some of the shorter spikes of his long, dreadfully ruffled hair were right against Tobirama’s arm.

Tobirama absently lifted his hand and neatened some of it, slowly letting his fingers comb through more of the wild spikes. He didn’t quite think about what he was doing until Indra made a sound low in his throat, and then Tobirama froze.

Indra whined quietly as Tobirama pulled his hand back, pinking, and turned to look at him with wide eyes. Tobirama met his gaze, startled, and Indra shifted a little closer, lips pressed together and head tilting just a little.

“I’m . . . sorry,” Tobirama said thinly, wincing, “I don’t know _what_ \- I shouldn’t have, of course-”

Indra reached up, fingers slipping around his wrist. “I have a brush?” he said, then squirmed a little, knees tucking up. “. . .please?” He lifted his head again, eyes meeting Tobirama’s as he blinked, taken aback.

“Sorry. . .” Indra said after a moment, withdrawing slowly, head bowing and a flush spreading across his face.

“No, it’s- If you . . . would like?” Tobirama offered awkwardly, holding out an open hand.

Indra smiled, brilliant and sweet, and Tobirama wavered for a moment, wondering if he had ever _seen_ Indra really smile before. A few moments later the smooth wooden handle of a brush was being nudged into his loose fingers and Indra settled neatly into seiza at his feet, head up and back faintly arched.

It took Tobirama a bit more effort to begin, paying attention to what he was doing, and Indra wriggled a little, glancing around at him. Tobirama shook his head slightly and reached out, running his fingers through Indra’s wild hair and beginning to brush it out.

Half a dozen strokes of the brush along with Tobirama’s open hand and Indra was nearly melting against his legs, making a low sound not unlike a purr. Tobirama swallowed and focused closely on what he was doing and the light, almost fluffy silk of Indra’s hair slipping through his fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _next in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/49943237)


	109. Admiration (brushies)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _previous in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/49911155)

Indra tried to keep himself to a half-reasonable purr rather than flat-out moaning as Tobirama’s clever, _clever_ fingers worked through his hair. Indra’s own brush felt like magic as it smoothed through his hair, scratching lightly at his scalp. He’d already lost the battle not to melt backwards against Tobirama, and his shoulders were relaxed against Tobirama’s knees.

Indra whined softly, possibly too low to be heard by Tobirama, when those wonderful, _wonderful_ hands slid away, and he heard his brush click down lightly.

“There, that’s. . . Well, I’m-” Tobirama paused. “I hope you . . . enjoyed that?” he said tentatively.

Indra was not entirely sure he could have managed words before, but that would have knocked him speechless in any case. Tobirama shifted behind him, and Indra startled into movement, twisting and pressing incidentally against Tobirama’s shins, grabbing for Tobirama’s wrist.

“It was, I mean, yes, I _enjoyed_ it, oh, how could you even _ask_ -” Indra shook his head, leaning up higher on his knees. “Your hands are. . .” He rubbed his cheek against the one he held captive appreciatively.

“Erm.” Tobirama said awkwardly, his fingers twitching. Indra looked up and saw he was faintly flushed. “Well then, that’s. . .” He tugged gently to reclaim his hand and Indra’s grip tightened without his conscious direction.

“I mean, that’s not the only-!” Indra broke off, shaking his head, then dropped Tobirama’s hand as he lunged up, sliding his hand over Tobirama’s neck - his own hair, fluffy and wild, ticklishly brushed Indra’s fingers - and pressing their lips together.

Tobirama made a strangled, startled sound, and Indra lingered just enough to really _feel_ him, and to impress himself there. “Your hands are . . . not the only part of you I have been admiring. Or wanting. On me. With me.” He shook himself and realised he was clinging to the fabric of Tobirama’s borrowed yukata over his knee . . . sliding it perilously nearer to coming open higher up his thigh as Indra leaned close. Indra choked.

“Indra?” Tobirama said quietly, and Indra’s head jerked up to meet his gaze again. Tobirama’s fingers trailed along his jaw and up under his chin, and Indra leaned into the touch, hoping his expression was clear enough even if his words had been. . .

Indra blushed. He was rarely so inarticulate, so _uncontrolled_.

Tobirama searched his expression, hand cupping his chin, then bent slowly towards him. Indra’s breath caught and he slid his hands up to Tobirama’s shoulders as they kissed again, leaning into him.

“You want. . .” Tobirama said softly, just a little breathless, as their lips parted.

“ _You._ Please.” Indra said immediately, straining closer to Tobirama.

He smiled, and Indra’s heart clenched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _next in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/49982756)


	110. Curls (brushies)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _previous in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/49943237/)

Tobirama hummed, sliding one bare foot idly back and forth across the smooth wood of the engawa, the other tucked up beneath his thigh. The morning was cool and dewy, the sun still only thinking about peeking over the horizon, and . . . and Tobirama was in such a pleasant mood he probably would have viewed a much more gloomy morning with the same favourable feelings, he thought with a smile, sipping his tea.

It was an interesting blend with some kind of flower evidently native in Indra’s mother’s homeland and popular for teas and breads there. Tobirama was still getting used to it, but he found he liked it.

Tobirama swirled the tea in his cup and carefully didn’t look towards the disturbance approaching him, low in the brush. It was a child, and to his surprise, there was no fear or aggression in the little spark of chakra. Curiosity, though, and hope, and Tobirama didn’t examine too closely, but guessed the child’s curiosity had been piqued by the unusual figure he made here.

He was a little surprised when the child peeked out in front of him, clambering up over the edge of the engawa. “Ohayou, Tobiramasa. Sama! Tobirama-sama.” the boy said hurriedly, bowing. Tobirama hid an amused smile.

“Ohayou.” Tobirama replied.

The boy crept a little closer. “I’m Kagami.” he said, ducking his curly head in another shallow bow.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Kagami-kun.” Tobirama said politely.

Kagami smiled, his dark eyes bright. “Tobirama-sama?” he began, stumbling a little over the syllables. “Indra-sama. . . Indra-sama says you’re the _best_ at brushies. . .” He fidgeted as Tobirama’s eyes widened. “Would. . .” He curled in on himself. “Would you please?”

“. . .brush your hair?” Tobirama questioned, blinking.

“Please?” Kagami asked, leaning a little closer. “Brought my-” He bit his lip, but held out a slightly battered hairbrush, pale wood showing beneath chipped bits of blue paint.

Tobirama licked his lips, then took a sip of tea, delaying. Kagami looked at him with big, wide eyes, almost quivering, expression hopeful and hairbrush still held out before him.

Tobirama set his tea cup aside. “Very well, if you like. Come here.” He beckoned, and Kagami bounced as he bounded the few steps to Tobirama’s side, proffering his brush again.

Tobirama took it with one hand and ran the fingers of his free hand through Kagami’s curls, just at the fringes where they fell loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _next in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/50025194)


	111. Morning (brushies)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _previous in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/49982756/)

Indra stepped outside and paused, blinking sleepily. It took a few moments for him to realise the sight before him wasn’t going to resolve from a confused misinterpretation.

His lover was indeed out here, where Indra had hoped to find him, looking very cosy in one of _Indra’s_ yukata - a flare of surprised and then fiercely pleased warmth rose in his chest - in a chair near the end of the engawa. The sight would have been delightful with nothing more than that, but. . .

Kagami was perched on one of Tobirama’s knees, arms folded up close to his belly as he wriggled, practically humming with delight. Tobirama was running a brush through his thick curls, pale fingers tangled in the springy mess.

Indra watched for another few moments, letting it sink in, one hand raised and fingers curled in front of his mouth. Kagami wriggled happily once more and leaned into Tobirama’s arms, rambling just quietly enough Indra could only hear the soft rhythm of his voice across the distance.

Tobirama smiled, a soft expression on his face, settling Kagami more comfortably and feathering through his curls with careful fingertips. Indra moved towards them, and was only a few paces away when Tobirama looked up, meeting Indra’s eyes and immediately smiling.

“Ohayou, Tobirama, little cousin.” Indra said, running his fingers over Tobirama’s shoulder.

“Ohayou, Indra-sama!” Kagami said cheerfully. “Tobira-sama brushed my hair! Just like you said! It feels nice!”

Kagami, Indra thought, had _no_ idea. As was best, because if Tobirama was brushing anyone else’s hair who appreciated it the way _Indra_ did, he would. . .

“Ohayou, Indra.” Tobirama said, his voice low and warm, drawing Indra from his unpleasant thoughts.

“Tobira?” Indra repeated, raising an eyebrow at Kagami.

“Tobira-sama said I could!” Kagami defended, pouting.

“I did.” Tobirama confirmed, rubbing Kagami’s shoulder. “My name can be,” his lips quirked, “a little tricky.”

“Mm.” Indra leaned lightly against the chair, watching as Tobirama ran his fingers through Kagami’s hair, straightening it almost playfully. “Are you going to do me, next?” he asked, bending a little.

Tobirama looked up with a startled laugh, and Indra leaned closer still, fighting a pout of his own. He was _not_ five years old and he refused to-

“If you like, dearest.” Tobirama said with another almost lazy laugh. Indra startled, then softened, meeting his eyes. “Would you make me another cup of tea?”

“Of course,” Indra bit back the endearment that wanted to spill off his tongue, a little too soon, even if he _felt_ it, “anything, Tobirama.” He kissed Tobirama’s cheek, brushed a hand over Kagami’s brow, then dragged himself away to go and make more tea.


	112. Dedication and Devotion

Izuna was standing before the open door to Indra’s office, and . . . _snickering_.

Hikaku’s eyes narrowed as he approached. If his cousin had been merely _hesitating_ he would have thought his brother in an ill mood, but like this. . . He glanced in.

“Blooms burst- No. . . Blossoms . . . unfurl, shimmer, sprout. . .” Indra murmured to himself, twirling his brush between his fingers and frowning.

Izuna snorted and shook his head. “Soppy idiot.” he mumbled.

“For writing poetry?” Hikaku asked lightly, familiar with the particular cadence of his brother’s muttering.

“You haven’t _heard_ him! Great sop.” Izuna huffed, smirking. “Wonder if he ever hears himself? He sounds r-”

“I don’t know,” Hikaku said mildly, his lips quirking into a sharp smile, “my brother has won the object of his affections, who wears his symbol and offered his own in kind, who _dotes_ on my brother and ever returns to him.” He paused, meeting Izuna’s eyes squarely. “Do remind me . . . has the object of _yours_ even noticed what place he holds in your heart?”

Izuna twitched, eyes widening, and Hikaku sniffed and continued on past Izuna into his brother’s office with a flick of his ponytail. Izuna choked out a few nonsensical syllables that didn’t quite form the question he no doubt wanted to ask - honestly, _how_ ; as though Izuna was _hard to read_ \- but didn’t try to stop him, or follow him.

Hikaku smiled at his brother, head bowed and eyes on the messy scroll before him filled with half-formed lines, and moved around him on the way to the wall of shelves behind his desk. Indra looked up as he approached, head tilting.

“What was that about?” Indra asked, sounding a little distracted, though his eyes were focused sharply on Hikaku.

“Nothing, nii-san.” Hikaku assured him, sliding a hand over his shoulder and bowing close. “Just Izuna being ridiculous again.”

“Mm.” Indra nodded, tipping his head against Hikaku’s shoulder for a moment before he rewet his brush and continued. Hikaku wrapped his arm around his brother’s shoulders and hugged him, then pulled away and stepped to the bookshelf.

“Did you need me for anything?” Indra asked, tilting his head but not quite looking at Hikaku.

Hikaku smiled fondly. “No, no, you keep working.” he said easily. “I only need to check something. Singing Tobira’s praises again?” he asked after a moment.

“He deserves it.” Indra said, voice warm and dreamy.

Hikaku grinned. “He does.” he agreed, trailing his fingers over Indra’s shoulder, happy his brother and his dear friend had found such a comfortable and passionate match in one another. Happy that they looked after one another, that neither was capable of anything less than sincerity in their heart. “Tell me about it?” he invited.

Indra flushed lightly, but nodded happily, and Hikaku settled into a chair beside his desk as he fiddled with his brush and spread out the papers before him almost absently.


	113. Not Myself

“Tobi?”

Tobirama stifled a laugh at the almost plaintive call. “Yes, love?” he asked, running his fingers up Indra’s side. He was a little loopy, and Tobirama wouldn’t bruise his feelings and put that uncertain look back in his eyes, but he was being . . . quite silly.

Even if it wasn’t his fault.

. . .exactly.

“Tobi. . .” Indra dragged out his name, and Tobirama rubbed his back.

“Yes, love?” he replied patiently as Indra arched and snuggled into him, as though they could get any closer to one another. Indra was already lying mostly on top of him, one leg tucked between Tobirama’s own.

“I _am_ sorry.” Indra said, surprisingly, and Tobirama tilted his head as their eyes met. He hummed, raising his eyebrows. “I know I’m. . . Something’s wrong.”

“It’s all right, love.” Tobirama soothed, sliding his hand up and under Indra’s long hair to rub the nape of his neck. “It’ll go away. And I’ve never seen you like this before. I prefer you more . . . yourself,” he added, stretching out enough to kiss Indra’s brow, “but you’re rather cute like this.”

Indra pouted, then tilted his head, brow furrowing. “If I’m not myself, who am I?” he asked, looking down their bodies. “I _feel_ like myself.”

“I would hope so.” Tobirama said, then ghosted his fingers over the ticklish spot just over Indra’s hip, making him yip and squirm. “You _do_ feel like yourself.” he teased lightly. “I wouldn’t be here, were you not yourself.” he added, and _saw_ Indra get confused. “Nothing, love. It was an accident,” one that Indra himself would probably have some choice words for the assistants over, when he was . . . more himself again, “and you’ve nothing to fret over.”

Indra made an agreeable noise and put his head down on Tobirama’s shoulder, and he petted his lover calmingly. Indra relaxed even further, all but purring, and Tobirama smiled. He had other things to be doing - many other things, many of them important - but Indra had been quite distressed when Tobirama proposed to leave him, and. . .

Well, there were worse things to be interrupted by.

“Tobi?”

“Yes, love?” Tobirama replied, trailing his fingertips lightly up and down Indra’s spine.

“I love you.” Indra said in a soft, warm voice, nuzzling close to his neck.

Tobirama smiled, eyes closed, and curled his fingers to knead at Indra’s back between his shoulders. “Love you, too.” he said softly, letting his hand slide up to cup the nape of Indra’s neck, thumb rubbing over his pulse.


	114. Summons (return)

“Come on, Indra-nii. . . Stop sulking.” Madara wheedled, kneeling near him and leaning a little closer. Indra huffed, though he knew his brother was only trying to cheer him up. “I know it’s been. . . He’ll be home soon, though.”

Indra mumbled and didn’t quite voice the sentiment, but. . . _Not soon enough._

He sighed. Tobirama had been gone for _months_ , and while he knew his lover was _safe_ \- they had written one another, and the last official report had been only two weeks ago - he _missed_ Tobirama. Desperately. It was far too long they had been apart.

Madara shifted and settled at his side, their shoulders pressed snugly together. Indra sighed and leaned against his little brother, head tilting down to rest against Madara’s.

Madara twitched when there was a knock at the door, but he didn’t rise. Izuna, already on his feet as he wandered around the main room muttering to himself, glanced at them and went to answer it himself. “Yes?”

It was a messenger, probably one of the new genin-ranked ninja. “Touka-sama requests your presence, Izuna-sama.” he said promptly.

Izuna huffed. “Excuse me? Who is Touka to _summon_ me?” he crossed his arms, and Indra snorted, only vaguely paying any attention to his brat of a brother’s conversation.

Madara nudged him suddenly, and Indra lifted his head, looking at Madara.

“Indra-nii.” Madara said, nudging him again, and he cocked his head, humming. “Touka’s home.”

“Mm?” Indra replied, before it sank in and he tensed, eyes widening.

“If Touka’s home, then-”

“Tobi!” Indra leapt to his feet and skipped lightly over Madara’s outstretched legs. He hesitated halfway to the door, then doubled back to at least change into a clean kimono; he had been wearing this one since before bed the night before, and it was less than pristine. When he emerged from his bedroom Madara caught him by the arm on the way to the door and he frowned.

Madara gave him a slanted smile. “For later. I expect you won’t want to leave, either of you.” he said, pushing a neatly-tied bundle into Indra’s hands and kissing his cheek. “I’m glad he’s home, Indra-nii.”

Indra smiled and hugged his brother, then darted out and directly across the village to the home he shared with his lover, which had stood empty for the last three months - since Indra had finally admitted it was too depressing staying there while Tobirama was out of the village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _next in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/50152964)


	115. Our Bed (return)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _previous in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/50122526)

Indra opened up the house to air out a little, then unpacked the dinner Madara had pressed into his hands and set it out across the counter; it would keep for a good while as it was. He went to the bathing room and set it up for easy use later, then their bedroom to roll out the futon and lay out extra cushions and blankets.

Then he felt the wash of his lover’s chakra approaching, and only just restrained himself to wait for Tobirama to come all the way inside.

Tobirama looked up, face transforming from weary, stern lines to a sweet, open smile and eyes warming to glittering ruby. “ _Indra!_ ”

“Tobi, I-” Indra pressed against him as he dropped his pack carelessly, hands sliding over his face and into his hair, down his body. “Oh I missed you. You were gone _far_ too long.” he said almost thoughtlessly, nuzzling Tobirama’s face as Tobirama embraced him in return, hard and insistent, scattering kisses across his cheek. “Never go for so long again.”

Tobirama dragged Indra into a fierce kiss, their bodies arching into one another. Indra registered the lack of discomfort from Tobirama’s armour - he’d already taken it off, and he smelled mostly of fresh water, rather than the road. “I missed you,” Tobirama said against his mouth, a little muffled, and sucked Indra’s lower lip into his mouth, between his teeth, “Indra. . . I _need_ you.”

Indra shuddered, heat pulsing through him, and wound an arm around Tobirama’s shoulders. “Yes. Yes, please.” he returned, holding Tobirama to himself even more firmly, groaning as Tobirama’s hips arched against his own, pressing his erection against Indra’s stirring cock.

“Are you- Can we, _now_?” Tobirama asked in a soft tumble of syllables.

“Right now, yes.” Indra said, drawing him into a kiss and stepping backwards, bringing Tobirama with him. “Bed. _Our_ bed.” he added as they broke apart, and Tobirama smiled, eyes bright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _next in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/50185220)


	116. Need (return)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _previous in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/50152964)

Indra couldn’t bear to release his hold on his lover for even a moment, and they tumbled down onto the futon in something of a controlled fall that tangled their clothes around them. It made Tobirama laugh - that enchanting half-surprised one - and Indra grinned and buried his face against Tobirama’s neck.

Tobirama purred and petted his side, arching even as he let himself tip backwards beneath Indra on the futon. Indra moaned and fell into Tobirama as he was pulled into a kiss, twisting and slipping smoothly out of his kimono without drawing away.

Tobirama’s still half-on clothes took a little more work, and Indra had to kneel up over him as he pushed himself up to peel his shirt off. Indra gasped and nearly collapsed forwards against Tobirama as one clever hand wrapped around his cock, stroking down to the base with a teasing flutter of fingers.

“ _Tobi_. . .” Indra moaned, hips hitching into the caress, hands dropping to Tobirama’s shoulders and clutching at him.

Tobirama tipped his head up as Indra sank down over his thighs again. Indra let his hands slide over his lover’s shoulders and down his back, meeting him with a warm kiss.

Even as he pulled away, giving his lover’s lower lip a parting nip, Tobirama nuzzled him in return, eyes heavy-lidded. “Indra.” he said, voice low and rough, sparking shivers down Indra’s spine. “Need you. Please.”

Indra’s insides twisted with pleasure at the words. “Anything, storm-heart.” he said roughly as Tobirama sank back once more, hands sliding down Indra’s sides in an almost languid caress, making him arch. His muscles tightened and his cock throbbed. He stroked Tobirama’s chest as he settled on his back, admiring the play of muscle with the movement, then shifted and reached for the jar of lubricant on the floor nearby as Tobirama stroked up and down his thighs.

Indra hummed, kneeling up and shifting his knees wider, and Tobirama caught his hand, stopping him. Indra met his gaze.

“No.” Tobirama shook his head, shifting with fluid grace and spreading his thighs, the outsides bumping Indra’s calves and ankles. “Need you inside, please, if you. . .”

Indra’s breath caught. “Of course.” he said, voice a little wavery. He shifted backwards, sliding between Tobirama’s legs as they parted to make room for him, knees bending upwards and hips canting invitingly.

Indra wrapped his left hand around Tobirama’s cock and stroked the back of his right down the tender inside of one strong, slender thigh. Tobirama purred, fingers curling and nails digging into Indra’s skin as they dragged down his forearms. Indra smiled and bent, nuzzling a kiss to Tobirama’s belly as he groaned, working slick fingers into him with careful pressure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _next in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/50222072)


	117. Memory Pales (return)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _previous in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/50185220)

Tobirama arched powerfully, arms stretched out and almost crossed over his head. Indra groaned, hips rolling against his lover’s, and Tobirama let out a rough moan, muscles tightening around Indra’s cock.

Indra smoothed a hand over his chest and side, trailing aimless, thoughtless caresses, thrusting just a little harder. Tobirama called his name and Indra nearly whined, bowing his head and setting his teeth against Tobirama’s shoulder. He worked his way up Tobirama’s shoulder and neck, where a rosy flush had spread down from his face, pushing Tobirama down and rocking into him firmly.

“ _Indra_ , oh,” Tobirama shuddered, arms coming up and fingers pushing roughly through Indra’s hair, tugging him in close, “fuck, _so good_.”

Indra’s fingers tightened on his hip, thrusting just a little harder and moaning as Tobirama jerked and gave a breathy cry in response, legs folding around his hips. He kissed Tobirama roughly, a little sloppy, his lover’s teeth catching his lip and making him groan, twitching.

Tobirama’s fingers wound tighter in Indra’s hair, and he let out a rough cry. Tobirama bit at his jaw and panted against his cheek and jaw. “Been thinking about you since I _left_.” he said almost against Indra’s ear, making him shiver and his stomach curl with pleasure.

Indra pressed his cheek to Tobirama’s, slowing his thrusts and dragging out the roll of his hips until Tobirama was writhing on his cock. “I’ve been waiting, missing you,” he groaned, nipping Tobirama’s ear, “thinking of you _just like this_.” He thrust a little harder to punctuate his words.

Tobirama arched and wrapped his legs a little tighter around Indra, pulling him down and in harder. He had to shift to balance himself against the pull, and his eyes skimmed down Tobirama’s lean body beneath him. “No matter how well I know you,” he managed, trailing a caress down Tobirama’s flushed chest, “my memory is never,” he gave a hitching little thrust, “quite,” he curled his fingers around Tobirama’s cock, thumb rubbing back and forth just beneath the head, “lovely enough to compare.”

Tobirama let out a rough sound halfway between a moan and a laugh, drawing Indra back down for a kiss even as he pushed into Indra’s hand. Tobirama shifted against him, pressing their bodies together and trapping Indra’s wrist at an uncomfortable angle he barely noticed as Tobirama cried out against his mouth, muscles tightening and body trembling.

Indra keened, dropping head to rest his brow on the futon by his lover’s shoulder as he shuddered through his orgasm. Tobirama stroked Indra’s hair and down his back with a thick, satiated sound thrumming in his throat and tickling Indra’s chest where they were pressed together so closely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _next in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/50262800)


	118. Warmth (return)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _previous in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/50222072/)

Indra was dozy and content, curled against his lover’s side with his head resting on one broad shoulder. It was difficult to bring himself to move, though he remembered why he must. He sighed and began to sit up, smoothing his hand over Tobirama’s fingers where they splayed over his hip and kissing his lover’s shoulder.

Tobirama groaned low in his throat. It was wordless, but it was also quite clear. _I don’t want to move._

“Come on, storm-heart.” Indra coaxed gently, twining their fingers and drawing Tobirama up with him, first to his knees and then his feet. “There’s a bath waiting, and then dinner.” he promised, and Tobirama’s disgruntled expression eased a little, shading with surprised pleasure instead.

Indra had to kiss the corner of that pleased smile before they made their way into the bathing room. He took the cover off the still-steaming bath and Tobirama slipped into it almost instantly, moaning. Indra rubbed his shoulders, then nudged him forwards and slid in behind him, trailing caresses down his body.

Tobirama moaned again and leaned into Indra, body loose and languid as he sank deeper into the bath, head falling back to rest on Indra’s shoulder. He yawned and then shook off his own lazily warm feelings to go about bathing his lover with attentive care.

Tobirama made soft appreciative noises even as he fell slowly into a doze on Indra’s shoulder, and Indra smothered his fond laughter as he rinsed the last of the suds away from the wild spikes the water made of Tobirama’s hair. He shifted, holding his lover close and allowing Tobirama to rest there until the water began to cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _next in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/51880156)


	119. Fosters

“Tadaima!” Tobirama called as he slid the front door shut. “I’m sorry I’m late, but I brought dinner home with me.”

“Okaeri!” Indra called back, and Tobirama smiled reflexively as he made his way to the kitchen first. He hummed softly.

It still put a smile on his face simply coming home to his lover. It wasn’t new, but it was still . . . special. Just knowing Indra was here, was _his_. . .

Tobirama left their dinner and went in search of his lover, only to pull up short just as he passed out of the main room and back up a few steps. He hadn’t thought Indra was there, because he hadn’t come to the kitchen after Tobirama and he wasn’t in his normal place.

Indra sat against the wall instead, however, head bowed, and . . . and five little bundles of mewling, fuzzy, sprawling limbs filled his lap.

“Why are there kittens?” Tobirama asked as he crossed to kneel at his lover’s side.

Indra looked up with a soft, warm smile and Tobirama returned it immediately. “Otouto has been fostering them,” Indra said, rubbing his thumb just below one yellow-orange ear, “but he left on a mission this morning. I said I’d look after them for him until he gets back.”

“Ah. Of course.” Tobirama nodded. He reached out and offered his fingers to a little grey-blue ball of fluff.

“You don’t mind, do you?” Indra asked, and perhaps Tobirama should, but he shook his head. Then he leaned in to kiss his lover, careful not to put his hand down on any of the kittens as he steadied himself. “Madara will be back in a few days. Week and a half, at most.”

“It’s quite all right with me.” Tobirama confirmed, nuzzling Indra rather than kissing him this time. “Dinner, love?”

“Ah, all right, of course.” Indra nodded, and Tobirama wondered if he hadn’t heard Tobirama clearly when he first returned. “They need feeding soon too. Help me, after dinner?”

“Certainly.” Tobirama agreed, stroking one kitten down the spine to the stubby, pointed tail and leaning in to kiss Indra again.


	120. Indulgence

Tobirama ducked his head to hide his amused smile as Indra’s demanding manner and forceful shoves melted into shivery whines and clutching fingers pushing into his hair and grabbing at the nape of his neck. He nuzzled Indra’s cock, then took it back into his mouth, letting Indra’s reflexive jerk push it deeper.

Indra cried out, fingers tightening. Tobirama sucked, closing his eyes and focusing on the heat and the thickness forcing his jaw open, keeping his rhythm steady and careful of his teeth as Indra’s control frayed and he made little unpredictable hitching motions.

Tobirama would have encouraged Indra to fuck his mouth, but he knew his lover wasn’t lost enough to really do so, not like this. He rubbed a hand up and down Indra’s thigh and opened his eyes specifically to cast them up and meet Indra’s gaze, knowing what it did to him.

Indra keened, shuddering and falling against the wall at his back - exactly why Tobirama had manoeuvred him here - as he wound his fingers into Tobirama’s hair, panting his name. Tobirama hummed a response, lips twitching towards a smirk around Indra’s cock as he mewled at the thrumming, hips jerking.

“Tobi, Tobi, Tobi. . .” Indra moaned, shuddering and arching against the wall. He pulled at Tobirama’s hair, restless and not very forceful.

Tobirama reached higher, smoothing a hand over his lover’s belly, and closed his eyes again as he moved over Indra’s cock. He drew back, pressing his forearm across Indra’s hip to hold him still and letting his teeth brush lightly just below the head of Indra’s cock and flicking his tongue, toying with the foreskin, before taking the length of it in over his tongue again in a smooth slide.

Indra whined, trembling, and Tobirama swallowed, catching his breath, and sucked a little harder. He opened his eyes once more, catching Indra’s hazy, heated look down at him, and _purred_ , eyes heavy-lidded.

Indra cried out, clutching at Tobirama and spilling his release across Tobirama’s tongue. He swallowed it down, petting Indra’s hip with one hand and bracing him up with the other arm still across his hips, laving his cock with delicate strokes until he was shaking and beginning to whimper.

Tobirama pulled back with a last soft kiss pressed just inside the curve of Indra’s hip bone, then rose, allowing Indra’s clingy tug to bring him in close and pinning his lover between himself and the wall.


	121. Letter (depths of devotion)

“What’s that?” Hashirama asked, craning his neck to try and look over his brother’s shoulder.

The item - a scroll, Hashirama saw - disappeared almost instantly, and Tobirama turned towards him, eyes suddenly sharp. Hashirama fell back half a step. “Tobi. . ?”

“A letter. I’m _allowed_ to have letters, am I not?” Tobirama demanded. “Or is _that_ too _untrustworthy_ as well?”

Hashirama opened his mouth, then closed it, squirming. “Tobi, you know I don’t-”

“It was certainly obvious what you _don’t_ when Father called us in.” Tobirama said flatly, eyes narrow.

“He was- That was wrong, Tobi, he should never-”

“You know,” Tobirama said, turning away, “I stood up for _you_. When he took you to task for being yourself. When you lost your temper with him. When he would have struck you. I have always stood up for you.”

Hashirama’s chest tightened, aching sharply as he swallowed, thick and difficult. “Tobi. . .”

Tobirama had already moved up the stairs away from him, and Hashirama didn’t have the heart to try and follow. He sank down at the base of the steps, knees raised before him, and pressed his brow to the inside of his forearm across them.

It was true, what Tobirama had said . . . and what he had left unsaid. Hashirama had disagreed with their father, had thought it wrong and unfair and hurtful that he accused Tobirama of being less than loyal, of being untrustworthy, had ordered that he be kept close, be _watched_ , not be allowed to. . .

But Hashirama had said nothing.

In- In many ways Tobirama was braver than he, Hashirama thought, sniffing. Hashirama had his grand ideas, and he would do anything for them, but Tobirama. . .

Once Tobirama had set his mind - his _heart_ , which Hashirama was privileged to be held within, and knew was every bit as big - on something, _nothing_ could shake him or make him step off the path he had chosen. It was . . . frightening, at times, the lengths to which Tobirama would go for those things, those _people_ he held as precious.

Hashirama was very careful never to push that, as best he could be. Not any more. What Tobirama would do for him was. . .

Hashirama swallowed, then raised his head, biting his lip, and looked up towards the house, thinking of his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _next in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/50399735)


	122. Longing (depths of devotion)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _previous in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/50363633/)

Tobirama smiled, running his fingers through Nako’s ruffled coat and accepting the letter from his harness. Like most Hatake wolves, he wouldn’t wear a collar, but the light tracery of straps that sank into his fur, half-hidden, and allowed him to carry things . . . that he allowed.

Nako grinned at him, plumed tail waving, and Tobirama took a breath, pressing his brow to Nako’s. He closed his eyes.

Nako licked his cheek. “He misses you, as well.” he said softly, nuzzling comfortingly.

Tobirama rubbed his cheek against Nako’s. “Thank you.” he murmured; for the reassurance as well as the services as messenger.

Nako whined and returned the friendly gesture, and Tobirama stroked his side. He lingered there with Nako for a while, though they didn’t speak much more, before taking his letter and returning to the Senju compound and slipping over the wall, ghosting through easily unseen as he returned home.

Until he passed his brother and father on the engawa. He paused, but Hashirama only smiled, taking half a step to put himself between them, and nudged Tobirama on towards the doors, giving him an encouraging look.

Tobirama glanced at their father, then hurried onwards, Indra’s letter feeling warm against his skin where it was hidden in his shirt. His blood sang with the need to read what his mate had written, to hold that small part of Indra close, at least.

Tobirama holed up in his room and curled up on the cushions in the corner, breaking the seal with a quick gesture and a flare of chakra. The scroll opened and a pretty knife less than the length of his hand rolled out, its sheath varnished blue and chased with waves, a wolf’s fang set in the hilt. He smiled at it, rubbing his thumb over the fang, then turned his attention to the letter, Indra’s beautifully-shaped characters filling a rather long expanse of paper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _next in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/50432594)


	123. Permission (depths of devotion)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _previous in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/50399735/)

“Tobi?”

“Yes, Anija?” Tobirama smiled, tired but true, and Hashirama’s heart lightened a little. He beckoned, and Tobirama sighed lightly and stepped into his study.

Hashirama hadn’t been able to face taking his father’s, and they’d converted it to a storage room for the extra supplies they were putting aside for their people in case of a harsh winter or a family disaster. Hashirama had chosen another.

“I’m sorry, I know you’re tired. . .”

“It’s all right.” Tobirama said immediately, reaching up and brushing his fingers over Hashirama’s own on his shoulder. “What do you need?”

“Not what I- That is. . .” Hashirama pursed his lips as he nudged his brother into a chair and sat himself. “We’ve been very busy and I’m sorry, things have been. . .” he trailed off, not quite sure how to phrase it.

Tobirama hummed understanding and he didn’t have to, thankfully.

“It’s . . . calmer now, though.” Hashirama continued. Tobirama nodded. “We. . .” He bit his lip. “You can go to your Hatake. If you. . . I know you must miss. . .”

Tobirama was staring at him, eyes wide. “My- You mean Mother?” he said thinly.

Hashirama smiled, a little sadly. “No. Although if you wish to visit Atsukari-sama then please. . . Or- Or she is welcome here once more, whatever _Father_ said.” He swallowed hard. Father shouldn’t have forbidden her. Atsukari would never have moved against them, and not solely for Tobirama’s sake either.

“Thank you.” Tobirama smiled again, but it faltered swiftly. “Then. . . What _do_ you mean, Anija?”

“Your Hatake. The one you’ve been writing with since- since we were teenagers.” Hashirama said softly. “I’ve seen you with the letters and- and the wolf.”

Tobirama tensed, eyes wary.

“Everything is under control enough here now, if you would like to go to them, to see them . . . or bring them here!” Hashirama said quickly. “I always thought they were. . . That you. . . Even if they are only a friend, though,” he smiled, “they would be welcome here, otouto. For you.”

Tobirama covered his mouth for a moment, and Hashirama went to his brother and wrapped his arms around Tobirama, hugging him tight. “I’m sorry I didn’t ever try, for you, before. But now I can. Please, otouto, I want to-”

“You’re right.” Tobirama interrupted, and Hashirama blinked, looking down at him. He smiled slightly, a little wavery. “And I do love him.”

Hashirama hugged his brother even tighter, and Tobirama laughed, a little too sharp and quick, and leaned into his arms. Hashirama didn’t mention the mild hysteria, only rocked Tobirama absently and held on tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _next in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/50461823)


	124. Surprise (depths of devotion)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _previous in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/50432594/)

A familiar howl caught Indra’s ear and he lunged straight out of his futon to his feet, throwing on a yukata as he slipped out of the tent but nothing more. There was no one to see him as he leapt awkwardly over the firepit he had forgotten was right in front of his tent, for which Indra spared a moment to be grateful.

He echoed Nako’s howl, and grinned as his companion came into view at an easy lope, meeting him and dropping down to ruffle his fur and nuzzle him. Nako yipped and nuzzled in return, snuffling and licking Indra’s jaw.

Indra crooned over him, even while reaching for the place where Nako would be carrying a letter from his mate. He stilled as his fingers met a simple roll of paper, rather than a proper scroll. When he pulled it free he found it didn’t hold a seal, either.

Indra bit back his disappointment and confusion, unrolling it to find a very truncated letter in Tobirama’s spiky, slanted characters. He was busy and rushed, he was packing, he was stressed from helping his brother take charge after their father’s death but things were finally calming down, he loved Indra deeply. There was nothing more.

Indra sat back on his heels. Packing. He’d- He must have been rushed, and-

Indra yelped as a wave of- of _familiar_ chakra crashed over him. He bolted to his feet, spreading his senses wide, and _Tobirama_ came into clear view at a run.

Indra pounced on him, and Tobirama laughed as they hit the ground, wrapping his arms around Indra and whining happily, nuzzling and nipping at Indra’s jaw. Indra bit him a little harder in return, a scold for the surprise and the momentary disappointment he had put Indra through, then lifted his head for a kiss.

Tobirama moaned, winding himself even tighter around Indra, teeth scraping over Indra’s lip as he returned the kiss fiercely.

Indra growled and rocked his hips down into the welcoming arch of his mate’s body and Tobirama made a sharp little sound of pure _want_ as he pushed back up against Indra. Nako was somewhere off behind them, possibly taking himself further away to leave them alone, possibly not, but Indra didn’t, _couldn’t_ care. He hadn’t had his mate to himself in over a year, and Tobirama was _here_ , in his arms, under him, whole and warm and wanton, and Indra _needed_ him, right now.

Tobirama practically clawed at Indra’s yukata as he moved to match Indra, and he _certainly_ wasn’t protesting, every touch and sound showing the same desperate need Indra felt himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _next in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/50501546)


	125. Settling (depths of devotion)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _previous in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/50461823)

“Indra-nii! I can’t believe Indra-nii is coming!”

Madara smiled, hugging Izuna close to his side. He wriggled but didn’t pull away. “It will be good to see him. To have him here.”

“I can’t believe he’s _staying_! I thought he’d never settle anywhere, just like his mother, he just. . .” Izuna waved a hand. “He’s _always_ been like that. . .”

“He didn’t promise that.” Madara cautioned, though his lips turned down as he said it. He hoped. He missed his brother, though they had _never_ had Indra close, not for long. “He may not stay, otouto.”

Izuna made a sad sound, and Madara hugged him tighter, leaning their heads together. “I know. But. . . Perhaps. I think,” he paused, glancing up, then looking back down at his brother, “I think . . . he hopes his mate will want to settle here.” he said very softly.

Izuna’s head came up, eyes widening a little. “You think?”

“It sounds like he . . . is less fond of roaming than Indra. That he’s attached to _home_.” Madara said slowly. “This . . . would be a place where _they_ could settle. The Hatake _don’t_ , and Indra-nii’s mate . . . his clan might not welcome an outsider settling with them?” he hazarded. “Even if Indra-nii wanted to.”

Izuna hummed. “He would be _here_. I,” he paused, “I hope. He does. _They_ do.”

“Me too, otouto.” Madara said softly, and kissed Izuna’s temple. Izuna huffed and elbowed him, but not very hard. And he snuggled into Madara’s side afterwards, even as they headed out of the new and still forming Uchiha compound towards what would eventually be the main gates.

The outer walls were the most thickly built part of the new village - Hashirama had protested, Tobirama had insisted, and Madara had just _stared_ at his best friend and seconded Tobirama’s insistence. Honestly, it was as though Hashirama had forgotten they had enemies, simply because _they_ had wrangled a peace between their clans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _next in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/50538368)


	126. Welcome (depths of devotion)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _previous in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/50501546)

Tobirama’s breath caught as he felt the controlled coursing sparks of his mate’s chakra signature. He had been able to sense Indra for days, of course, but now, _so close_. . .

Tobirama held himself back, waiting at the gates - rather what would soon be gates; though they stood ready in the wall, they couldn’t currently be closed - as Indra approached rapidly, Nako shadowing him. Tobirama was vaguely aware of his brother speaking to him, and then eventually giving up and going to speak to the Uchiha brothers where they waited across the road with a handful of others expecting family or friends to arrive today.

“Indra-nii!” Izuna cried, voice carrying sharply, as soon as the familiar figure came into view.

Tobirama ignored him, heart racing, taking a handful of steps further forwards.

Indra kept running and Tobirama grinned foolishly, raising his hands towards his mate.

Indra caught them as he approached and dragged Tobirama in against himself. They wound together in a tight embrace, Indra whining softly and almost snuffling at his jaw up all the way to his ear, Tobirama crooning and nuzzling his mate in return, taking in the scent of the road, and sweat, and pine, and _Indra_. They pulled back after a moment and kissed, Indra’s hands roaming Tobirama’s back, one of Tobirama’s own tangling in his mate’s hair, the other arm locked around his waist.

Tobirama was vaguely aware of the shouting off behind them, but couldn’t care less. His brother was there, in addition to the newer assurance of Madara, with whom he had been building a strange friendship - he looked forward to Indra’s reaction to it - there would be nothing _dangerous_.

Their kiss broke and they lingered, breathing together, holding tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _next in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/50572466)


	127. Half-Brothers (depths of devotion)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _previous in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/50538368/)

Madara tugged Izuna’s ponytail as he fidgeted, able to feel that their brother was approaching and would be here soon. He skimmed a glance over the others gathered at the gates, idly cataloguing them against those he knew would be arriving soon.

Hashirama being here wasn’t uncommon - he tried to greet everyone he could, and it wasn’t precisely an ill idea anyway, to have Shinobi no Kami whose dream this village was at its heart intimidating their new citizens in his friendly way. It was also possible he had come hoping to meet their brother, Madara thought wryly, smiling at his friend as he approached them.

Tobirama was a bit more of a puzzle. Tobirama was far too busy to spare time to stand around at the gates unless there was a specific reason. Particularly when he was perfectly capable of keeping up with things happening here from anywhere in the village. Then, he was likely waiting for someone himself.

Madara wondered at that, but put it out of his mind easily as Indra came into view at an easy run. Izuna called out to him, happy, and Madara grinned. Tobirama moved forwards, and Madara cocked his head curiously; there was no reason to be wary of-

Madara’s eyes widened as Indra went directly to Tobirama, first their hands and then their bodies twining together. They moved together easily, clingy and warm, even before their mouths met in a needy kiss.

Izuna made a choked shrieking sound, and Madara squeezed him. “Indra-nii!” Izuna managed, a bit thinly, his eyes wide. “Aniki! _Indra-nii!_ A- Senju! Indra-nii!” He waved his arms vaguely.

A _Senju_ , yes. Senju that. . . Madara looked at Hashirama, who was smiling, hands clasped near his chest, looking at . . . at _their_ brothers.

“Hashirama?”

“Mm?” Hashirama replied vaguely.

“You’ve never. . . Your brother. He’s- He’s your _half_ brother?” Madara asked, eyeing the pair as they stopped kissing, though they didn’t step away from each other, nuzzling affectionately - a gesture Madara knew largely from Indra and his mother - and stroking each other.

“Tobi is my baby brother.” Hashirama said stoutly, jaw set, and Madara raised an eyebrow.

“No one could miss it.” he said dryly, and prodded Izuna. “Calm down, Izu. Indra-nii . . . will no doubt have _plenty_ to tell us. Later. But he _is_. Half Hatake.” he directed to Hashirama.

Hashirama fidgeted. “I. . . Yes. His mother. . .” He sighed, and Madara remembered everything he had ever heard about Senju Butsuma from Hashirama and the conclusions he’d drawn from thin remarks Tobirama let slip and winced internally.

“Did you know?” Izuna demanded, pointing at Indra and Tobirama as they finally began to part, their hands twining once more.

“I knew he had someone. A Hatake someone.” Hashirama said, eyes narrowing. “What’s wrong with it?” he snapped at Izuna, who elbowed Madara away as he tried to stifle his brother.

“He never told us!” Izuna shouted back. “He’s our _brother_ and we didn’t _know_!”

Hashirama’s expression softened, and Madara shook his head, cuffing Izuna lightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _next in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/50608043)


	128. New Knowledge (depths of devotion)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _previous in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/50572466/)
> 
>  
> 
> Tomorrow (tonight, really) I launch into [NaNoWriMo](http://www.nanowrimo.org/)! I shall see how far into NaNo I can keep up with daily updates here (and may throw in updates on how it's going, especially since my main project - I'll do side stories too, I'm aiming for 100k - is a TobIndra story. . .) as I go.

Hashirama grinned as Tobirama moved forwards to meet the brunet rapidly approaching their village. They came together silently but with a fierce embrace, and he clasped his hands, trying not to bounce, or go to them himself - not until they’d had a chance to greet each other properly.

He was startled when Izuna suddenly shrieked nearby. Indra-nii? _Indra!_ Madara’s older brother, who he had spoken of but not much; the child of Tajima’s first partner who had chosen not to stay, unable to countenance settling in one place, and taken her son with her when she left, though not acrimoniously. It had all seemed a little strange to Hashirama, but it was clear that they loved their absent brother still.

And. . .

And so did _his_ brother, it seemed, Hashirama thought, smiling.

Madara called his name and Hashirama leaned a little that way, mumbling a response. His friend questioned him about his brother and Hashirama felt the familiar defensive spike for his brother’s sake, turning to face Madara.

“Tobi is my baby brother.” he reminded firmly, and Madara only met his gaze with a dubious look that reminded him if _anyone_. . . Of course Madara wouldn’t be- Not like that.

“No one could miss it.” Madara said with a faint laugh, then gently chided his own baby brother into quieting down a little. Izuna huffed and whined. “But he is half Hatake.” Madara added, looking back up at Hashirama.

Hashirama thought of Atsukari and sighed, confirming it.

“Did you know?” Izuna demanded, slipping away from Madara and glaring up at Hashirama.

He frowned. “I knew he had someone. A _Hatake_ someone.” Finding out it was his best friend’s brother was . . . a surprise, for multiple reasons. “What’s wrong with it?” he demanded in counter, glaring at Izuna.

“He never told us!” Izuna said, looking more distressed than angry, and Hashirama’s own ire eased in his surprise. “He’s our brother and we didn’t know!”

“Well, you’ll know now.” Hashirama said reasonably, and glanced over to find Tobirama and Indra approaching them, hands clasped. “They’re happy, and they can finally be _together_ , here in our new home, the one we’re all building together . . . isn’t that good enough?”

Izuna whined, pouting sulkily, and Madara hugged him under one arm again briefly before stepping away. “Indra-nii! Welcome.” he greeted, and Indra released Tobirama’s hand to embrace his brother, pressing his cheek to Madara’s with an odd little snuggling gesture, then dragging Izuna in as well.

Tobirama watched fondly, lips curled and eyes warm, and Hashirama leaned into him. He glanced up, smile widening.

“I’m glad for you, otouto.” Hashirama said softly, and Tobirama hummed, bumping back against him.

“Me too. Thank you, Anija.” Tobirama returned after a moment. “And for Indra.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _next in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/50652788)


	129. A Proper Den (depths of devotion)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _previous in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/50608043/)

Nako wagged his tail, grinning, trotting in through the open gate into the gardens that surrounded home just as his summoner and his mate returned. He lifted his head higher and Indra ran his fingers over Nako’s brow, scritching just right and rubbing behind his right ear.

Tobirama brushed his cheek with one hand, and then they moved on ahead, crossing the engawa to enter the den itself. Nako followed them up the steps, then turned aside, stretching and sinking down to lounge on the engawa. He flicked an ear backwards as he settled, listening to them.

He had carried messages between them for years, and while he had always been happy to do so, to keep their hearts beating together the only way they _could_ be. . . This was far better than the heartache they had suffered through with only those letters and infrequent stolen moments to share. They could have gone off together, of course; just the pair of them finding their own territory as a new pack.

They never would have, though, and Nako knew it.

He was just happy that now the rest of the world, and their clans, had settled enough now to allow them to den together as they should. As they had longed to for so long.

Nako’s tail swept back and forth over the boards as he listened to the pair of them tease and chase playfully, then go to the floor, about where there was a thick fur to soften it, in a close tumble. He could hear them laughing more quietly now, kissing and moving together and certainly not rising from the floor.

And that was good too, he thought, stretching again and yawning before putting his head down on his front legs, watching the open gate. Mates should play and tease and have time and space to simply be, denning together, and these two had been without for too long.

A rippling laugh was followed by a soft moan and a thump against the other side of the wall near which Nako lay, and he snorted. Mates should have time and closeness for _that_ , too, he thought, ears flicking, and resolved not to let anyone interrupt his packmates today, should their brothers or someone else come looking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _next in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/50748106)


	130. Come Fly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . . .appropriate for today, I have wingfic! My NaNo project (which I have one and a bit chapters of complete thus far) is a wingfic!TobIndra~

“Tobi. . .”

Tobirama hummed acknowledgement without looking up, lingering over a phrase and trying to think of the precedent he _knew_ he’d seen for it somewhere.

A soft sound behind him, not quite a question, pulled a bit of his attention away from it, and he glanced up, vaguely aware of Indra nearby. “Mm?” he repeated, eyes on his scroll.

“Tobi. . . Come fly with me?” Indra said softly, hopeful, _coaxing_.

Turning, Tobirama raised his gaze properly and his breath caught as his cheeks warmed. Indra was already standing near the railing, his wings spread and fluttering just a little - just enough that his hair tumbled loose, the snow white feather bound in it bouncing with the motion and gleaming in the sun.

“Tobi?”

Tobirama swallowed, putting aside the proposal he’d been reading and rising to his feet.

Indra’s smile was brilliant, calling an answering one to Tobirama’s lips, and he crossed to his lover quickly, greeting him with a soft kiss at one corner of his mouth. Indra hummed, soft and sweet.

Then he let out a startled cry as Tobirama twisted past him and dove smoothly off the Tower roof, catching himself halfway down with wings spread wide, reversing his momentum sharply to carry him upwards. Indra took a bit of work to catch up, and when he did he dipped close enough to flick the tips of his pinions against Tobirama’s cheek, huffing.

Tobirama laughed, rolling lazily in midair and settling into an easy soar, allowing his lover to set their path and pace.


	131. Mad Rumours

“Hello, darling.” Indra greeted without looking up. He tilted his head as Tobirama approached, and smiled when he was given a kiss to the cheek. “Dinner is keeping warm in the kitchen.”

“Mm, thank you. Did you wait for me?” Tobirama asked, fingers brushing through his hair and making him hum with pleasure.

“Of course.”

“You didn’t need to.” Tobirama kissed the top of his head. “I’ll go clean up, then we can eat.”

“Mm.”

“I heard a new rumour about you today.” Tobirama said as he walked away, and Indra’s brows arched.

“Oh? What was that?” he asked, flipping between pages.

“I stopped listening,” Tobirama said, voice floating through from the bathing room along with a muted splash, “somewhere around ‘power-mad incarnation of Uchiha fixation’, but it was apparently quite a good one, judging by Izuna nearly asphyxiating on his laughter.”

Indra raised his head, blinking. “Oh, I- _Oh for fuck’s sake._ ”

“Yes, that was about what Madara said.” Tobirama confirmed reasonably, and Indra moved his papers out of the way and let his head thump down onto the table.

A few minutes later Tobirama’s hands rubbed over his shoulders and he huffed sulkily. “There, there, love.” He kissed the nape of Indra’s neck. “Given Izuna’s _glee_ I imagine it will be dealt with soon.”

“Or made worse.” Indra huffed, but he pushed himself up anyway. He smiled as he turned towards Tobirama, clad now in a soft yukata in a muted red that showed his pale skin without washing it out and made his chakra marks and eyes both nearly glow by contrast. He tugged at Tobirama by the hips, and he laughed, but stepped into Indra’s embrace willingly.

Indra pressed a kiss to the lowest bit of skin bare on his lover’s chest, and Tobirama’s fingers found their way to his hair once more, toying with the tangled strands.


	132. Mama Wolf (depths of devotion)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _previous in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/50652788/)
> 
> I had marked this arc as complete, but ChizomenoHime asked for this, and you deserve to meet Atsukari properly - and she deserves some time a little more in focus. ^.^

“So who’s the surprise _this_ time?” Izuna asked, slightly sulky.

Indra rolled his eyes and wound his arm around his baby brother’s shoulder. “No surprise. Tobi’s mother is-” he paused, tilting his head up and breathing in, extending his chakra. “Here.” he said as he released his breath.

“What?” Izuna looked up at him, then out down the path just as Tobirama bolted.

“Mama!”

A sharp bark and a warmer laugh, and Tobirama came to a stop and bowed to his mother. She had a sharp face and red markings along her eyes, and her white hair was braided back but was cut short into a crest like a hawk at the top of her head, which spiked wildly.

She hauled Tobirama into a hug, and Tobirama let himself be moved, returning it eagerly as the pair of huge wolves at her sides pressed closer to them both. Indra smiled fondly as he watched. Hatake Atsukari was tall and slender, having to duck her head to press her chin to the top of Tobirama’s shoulder, squeezing him close with ease and warmth.

“Where is your mate, cub?” Atsukari asked when she eventually pulled away, moving them towards the gates. Tobirama looked around directly at Indra, grinning, and Indra squeezed his brother around the shoulders and then left Izuna behind and trotted towards them. “Ahh.” Atsukari tilted her head, watching him approach.

“Hajimemashite, Atsukari-sama.” Indra said politely, straightening. “Yoro-” Atsukari snorted and reached for him, and Indra stepped obligingly closer. Atsukari pulled him directly into a hug, scenting him at the same time. Indra tilted his jaw away, quashing the frisson of anxiety it sparked. Tobirama pressed close to his side and it faded, even as Atsukari’s nose brushed his neck.

She smelled warm and almost familiar, and she was strong against him, even as she loosened her grip and allowed Indra to step back. “It’s good to meet you, cub.” she said, and Indra blinked, then ducked his head.

Atsukari laughed softly and wound an arm around Tobirama. “Show me your new home here, Tobira?” she asked, squeezing him closer as he nuzzled her affectionately. “And perhaps your den?”

“You should stay with us.” Indra said immediately, and Tobirama smiled at him, eyes warm.


	133. New Light

“Oh. . . Oh fuck.”

Madara lifted his head, blinking. “. . .Indra-nii? Are you all right?”

His eldest brother was pressed against the inside of his office door, eyes wide, face flushed, hair and feathers both in something of disarray as he muttered to himself. He didn’t answer Madara.

“Indra-nii?”

“Fuck, _fuck_ , he’s- How did I not know?” Indra almost whined, looking up and meeting Madara’s eyes.

“. . .I have no idea what you’re talking about, Indra-nii.” Madara said, and propped his elbow on his desk, settling his chin in his palm. “Problem?”

“I. . . I was going to see if Hikaku wanted me to take Akihito, since I know he wasn’t planning to be called in for the meeting this afternoon, and Touka’s still on her mission. . .” Indra said, and swallowed, then closed his eyes and tipped his head back against the door with a thump.

“That was nice of you.” Madara said, arching an eyebrow. Indra got on well with their cousin, and liked his son, but babysitting wasn’t exactly among his favourite things to do. “What happened?”

“I- _Tobirama._ ”

“. . .what about him?” Madara questioned, when nothing else was forthcoming, save for several more taps of Indra’s head against the door. He was beginning to wonder how long his brother’s crisis might take to figure out, because the papers under his hand were due by the next morning and Madara had no desire to try and take them home and work on them tonight.

“Tobirama was already there, _he’s_ watching Akihito.” Indra said mournfully.

Unfortunately that . . . didn’t really clarify anything for Madara. Izuna was sullen about Tobirama occasionally - though it was almost entirely for show these days, Madara knew his brother well enough to say, and Tobirama seemed to have guessed as well - but Indra had never been that aggressive towards the man, let alone _now_. “Madara, he’s- Oh _no_.”

Madara’s eyes narrowed and he glanced at the shiver of Indra’s wings as he tucked them in close, suspicion dawning. “Indra-nii . . . are you-”

“He’s fucking _adorable_! Who allowed that?” Indra burst out, and Madara nearly choked trying not to laugh out loud. “I never realised he could be adorable! But there he was, coddling Akihito and smiling at him and bouncing him and- and _fuck_ why does he keep his wings so close all the time they’re fucking _huge_ and they’re _gorgeous_ , otouto, you don’t understand. . .”

Madara considered pointing out that he flew with Tobirama sometimes and had seen them in all their full glory, actually - they were quite lovely - but suspected it wouldn’t help

“Did you,” Madara began, suspecting he knew the answer, “ _speak_ to Tobirama?”

“No!” Indra replied, eyes wide with surprise. “Of course not!”

“It would have been a good time.” Madara pointed out, smirking. “With Akihito there, as a reason and to bridge the conversation. . .”

Indra froze, then looked stricken, closing his eyes and thumping his head back against the door once more.

This time Madara didn’t stifle his laughter.


	134. Tea Makes Everything Better

Indra paused, looked at his easel, then paced another circle around his studio. By the fifth one he admitted he wasn’t going to get any more work done today. Or, at least, not until he had done more to relax than pace a little in the relatively limited space of his studio.

He cleaned up properly, despite his frustration, and then slipped directly out the window rather than go through the house. He leapt into the trees as soon as he was close enough and flitted through them as quickly as he could while keeping his path straight - he was still not quite as good at this as he would like, though it was a new thing having _these_ kinds of trees - one of Hashirama’s pet projects - to run through.

Indra ran until he could settle his thoughts into the steady rhythm of his leaps and where they intersected with each breath, and the quick beat of his heart. It cleared his mind, and he altered his path, heading for a clearing he knew because it was one of his lover’s favourites, dropping down onto the river’s surface with a smile.

It was peaceful, and Indra took several deep breaths, then moved into his most relaxing, familiar kata before stretching out on the grass near the bank. He stayed there for a while, watching the leaves flutter occasionally in the capricious breeze, before he eventually returned home.

The house was quiet, and Indra felt the familiar comfort of it wrapping around him as he walked inside. He hesitated by his studio door, then bypassed it for the study, thinking idly of a book Hikaku had brought back for him that he had yet to read.

He paused a step away from his desk. There was a tray at one side of it bearing his favourite tea set, and beside the desk a kettle waiting atop a small, contained brazier, piled with tinder and only awaiting a flame to be breathed into life. It was the work of a moment for an Uchiha, even the rare one like Indra who was not katon natured. After lighting it he turned back to the tray and found a scrap of silk covering what proved to be his favourite cinnamon cookies beside the teapot.

The tea, once it began steeping, proved to be a headily spiced variety he hadn’t tried before, with something unusual hiding underneath the stronger notes . . . apple? He hummed, already relaxing as he waited for it to steep, selecting one of the cookies.

The tea was delicious, though he likely wouldn’t have chosen it himself if he’d seen its contents listed. Indra savoured it and left the book in his drawer, mind wandering and absently composing snippets of poetry as he drank his tea.

By the time Tobirama let himself in the study Indra was content and lazy with it - and warm with affection for his lover who knew him so well. He reached out in welcome and Tobirama smiled as he crossed the room and allowed himself to be pulled down into Indra’s lap, greeting him with a kiss and fingers winding into his hair.


	135. Evening Preening

“Indra, pet?” Tobirama called, knowing his lover was somewhere in their home but not having reached out to pinpoint him.

Rather than an answering call, Tobirama felt a gently sparking caress of familiar chakra brushing his own and closed his eyes to savour it, smiling. He took a few steps before opening them again, making his way through the house to the room on the east side of the house which his lover so hated in the mornings and so loved in the night.

He stepped inside and found that the shoji had all been opened, allowing playful breezes to pass through the room and offering a view of their garden in the orange-pink, grey-blue light of the deepening evening. Indra sat near one of the open walls, but not alone, and Tobirama paused just inside the door, biting his lip as he took in the sight.

Kagami sprawled sleepily across Indra’s lap, his little wings spread and his fluffy head tucked against Indra’s hip as he lazily preened the fledgeling’s wings. Kagami’s down had mostly been replaced by flight feathers, but he still had enough to be quite fluffy, especially as Indra’s fingers worked over his wings and the feathers stood up a little.

Indra glanced up at Tobirama with a smile, rubbing one hand down the centre of Kagami’s back, and Kagami stirred sleepily, wings fluttering just a little as he hummed. Tobirama swallowed thickly and stepped away from the door, moving towards them.

“Hello my love.” Indra murmured, tilting his head back and stretching up a little with a hopeful air. Tobirama smiled, chuckling silently, and bent to give him a kiss.

“Tobi-sensei!” Kagami greeted happily, heavy-lidded, slightly hazy eyes fixing on him.

Tobirama knelt and ran a hand over Kagami’s nearer wing, which shivered as his feathers fluffed up even further. “Hello, little one.” he returned, gently pulling loose a bit of shed down and letting the wind carry it away,


	136. Chasing Games

Tobirama jolted to his feet at the sound of a shrieking wail, darting outside and nearly kicking one of the peacocklets in his rush. He crouched and swept the distressed male into his arms, smoothing a hand over ruffled feathers and finding a chunk of the shimmery-spotted tail feathers _missing_.

“Best Human! Help! Help!” Kajitsu squawked, all in a fluff, still keening.

A sound caught Tobirama’s ear beyond the distressed noises and he looked out across the grass to see a pale-haired child with a mouthful of shimmery-spotted tail feathers. Tobirama blinked. He skimmed the child, lips pursing. Wild silvery hair, mouthful of feathers, and the tip of a square corner from a design on his sleeve just peeking around into sight.

A Hatake cub. Tobirama shushed Kajitsu as he stepped down to the grass himself. “Hello, little one. Been hunting?” he asked, and Kajitsu _wailed_. Tobirama stroked his neck.

The cub spat out his feathers and pouted. “Only caught the feathers.” He eyed the peacocklet assessingly.

“That is for the best.” Tobirama advised, eyeing the fangs. The cub was young, but not nearly so young that he wouldn’t be making his own kills when allowed. “Let’s _not_ chase things that can talk back to us, mm? This is Kajitsu, and he is not for,” Tobirama paused, not wanting to distress the peacocklet any further, “chasing.”

The cub tilted his head, little nose twitching, eyes fixed on Kajitsu as he wailed again. “Best Human! No!”

“Oh.” the cub said, and settled on his haunches agreeably. “I’m Sakumo.”

Tobirama smiled. “It’s nice to meet you, cub. I’m Tobirama. Would you like to come inside for a snack, then?”

Sakumo hummed and shook his head. “I’m all right. The snake boy likes it when I chase him, though?” he said, frowning.

Tobirama bit the inside of his cheek, amused. Snake boy had to be Reimiryoku’s son. Tobirama hadn’t known he had any friends; it was good to hear. “Games are . . . different, little one. And everyone needs to know they are games.” Kajitsu keened. “And be enjoying themselves.”

Sakumo made a thoughtful rumbling noise and nodded. Then he straightened, looking away and cocking his head as though he heard something Tobirama could not. He very well might. He looked back up at Tobirama with a grin as he bounced to his feet. “Right! Sorry, Kajitsu-san! Thank you, Tobirama-sama!” he said, then waved and trotted away, right off the edge of their property.

“What was that?” Indra said softly, hand sliding over Tobirama’s back. He offered the other to Kajitsu, smoothing his feathers and humming soothingly.

“One of the Hatake cubs came wandering. If he comes back one of us should warn him about the peacocks, too.” Tobirama said, cradling Kajitsu a little higher. “. . .possibly also warn Tsuyu and Umeka that one is wandering about, with the chicks.”

“He would hurt them?” Indra asked, startled, voice tight.

“Not if he’s introduced, or told not to.” Tobirama shook his head. “But if he just sees a small, weak prey creature? Yes. He’s a small wolf, love.” He turned and patted Indra’s cheek, smothering a laugh at his lover’s expression. “I went hunting with my mother as a cub too, you know.” he teased as he headed back into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The peacocklets are new (they're peacock pheasants, not actually peacock relatives) and, much like Izuna's noodle cats, have a surprisingly extensive backstory in headcanon realm . . . they'll show up again in places in future as I write more for them properly. ;)
> 
> bb!Sakumo's side of this story will be posted in [Coil and Croon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670051/), my SakuOro minific collection, tomorrow.


	137. Rankings

“Indra-nii? Indra-nii!”

“I’m fine.” Indra said, raising a hand. He dropped it quickly back to the bloody patch on his side, pressing firmly, and Hikaku swallowed a cry and hurried to him.

He still got there behind a blue and white flash. Hikaku edged around Tobirama to get close to his brother, and was a little amused beyond his concern to hear Tobirama muttering imprecations as he inspected Indra’s side.

“I’m _fine_.” Indra said again, brushing Tobirama’s cheek with his bloody hand.

Tobirama scowled at him, ruby eyes flashing. He really was a beautiful man, Hikaku thought idly, craning his neck to see Indra’s injury around his lover’s hand. Hikaku could somewhat understand why Indra had faced aggressive competition from several of their clanmates to court him.

Chakra flared green around Tobirama’s hand as he continued to mutter unhappily, and he covered the injury with his fingers. Hikaku sighed in relief, shifting carefully around Tobirama to rest a hand on his brother’s shoulder.

“What happened?” he asked, leaning close.

“Remember you told Juuto that he wasn’t ready for this kind of mission?” Indra said, gesturing a little with the sword he still held in his left hand.

“. . .yes.” Hikaku’s eyes narrowed.

“He wasn’t.” Indra said with a sigh as Hikaku followed the gesture to find Juuto, pale but alive, being checked over by a medic.

Tobirama’s mutterings had shifted into something about rankings and skills and exams, restrictions, and Hikaku hummed curiously, glancing at Indra. He shrugged one shoulder, eyes returning to Tobirama and a fond smile curling his mouth.


	138. Slide

Indra slid a hand up Tobirama’s thigh, curling the other arm to slide beneath his hips and ass, head dipping lower. Tobirama arched a little beneath him, breath catching, and Indra breathed across his belly, smirking.

“Indra.” Tobirama’s eyes narrowed, his muscles tensing all down his chest and stomach.

Then a light touch made Indra jump as his lover’s fingertips brushed his nape. Tobirama smiled, fingers sliding up past Indra’s ponytail and cupping the back of his head, ruffling his hair.

“Indra what?” Indra asked, his voice thick and low.

Tobirama huffed and shifted beneath him, ass flexing in Indra’s palm. Indra squeezed and bent closer, and Tobirama’s left hand smoothed over his shoulder, warm and clinging.

Indra let his own slide over Tobirama’s stomach, blowing across the head of his cock, which twitched. Indra’s fingers brushed the base and he looped his thumb around it.

“Indra. . .” Tobirama’s hand pressed a little more firmly at the back of his head and Indra groaned and moved, taking Tobirama’s cock in over his tongue. Tobirama moaned, trembling beneath him, left hand dropping to clutch a handful of the blanket beside them.

Indra sucked harder, sliding gently up and down under the pressure of Tobirama’s hand on the back of his head. Tobirama was moaning throatily, muscles tense.

Indra stroked lightly with his fingertips and groaned again as Tobirama shifted slightly beneath him and pulled his head down. He let himself be moved, taking in a little more with each slide, feeling a tingle slide down his spine with every insistent touch.


	139. Demon-sama

“Help yourself if you want, there’s candied fruit in the kitchen! I’ll be out shortly!”

Tobirama’s brows rose, but he made his way into the kitchen, opening the door and letting himself in. There were several trays of stickily gleaming fruit pieces laid out to dry, and he hesitated, but helped himself to a slice of peach, leaning against the counter.

He bit into it, wondering if Indra had been cooking or if one of his brothers actually-

“Demon-sama!”

Tobirama jumped at the chorus of little voices from the floor, pushing off the counter and looking down.

“Demon-sama has treats!”

“Share?”

“Does Demon-sama share?”

“Noodle-san is hungry, Demon-sama!”

Tobirama blinked at the creatures, and stilled as one of them scampered up his pants, clinging to the fabric and sniffing at his hip, long body undulating.

“Ah. . . Hello?” Tobirama said uncertainly. _Demon-sama?_

“Oh for-” Indra’s voice came from the doorway. “Didn’t Madara tell you that _wasn’t for you_?”

“Aniki-sama said!”

“We stayed out of the kitchen!”

“Demon-sama opened the door!”

“You still aren’t allowed.” Indra said, scooping the marten off Tobirama’s clothes and tsking at it. “Sorry, Tobirama. I didn’t think they would _mob you_.”

“It’s . . . all right. They’re. . .”

“They’re Izuna’s.” Indra said with a half-smile. “They’re spoilt, the little monsters.”

“Noodle-san is a good noodle!” the creature in his hand said. “Noodle-san promises!”

“Noodle-san is a spoilt, greedy noodle.” Indra said, but he stroked her all the same. “If you behave, I believe you were promised treats at dinner?”

“Treats!” the creatures all chorused together, and scurried out of the kitchen. “Noodle-san will be good!”

“Hello, dearest. I’m sorry.” Indra said again, stepping close and leaning in.

Tobirama kissed him, making him smile. “Hello.” Tobirama returned, nudging their noses together. “. . .Demon-sama?” he questioned.

“Oh. It’s. . . Well, they call people what _Izuna_ calls people . . . mostly.” Indra said with a shrug of one shoulder.

“Aniki-sama.”

“Aniki-sama.” Indra agreed. “And for . . . very many years, you were. . .”

“. . .the Demon-Ghost Senju.” Tobirama filled in, lips twisting. He paused. “. . .sama?”

“You’re no longer an enemy, and you are a respected figure, so. . .” Indra shrugged, and Tobirama blinked, then shook his head in not quite disbelief. “They _will_ mob you again at some point, I’m sure, but I’d have warned you if I thought they would today.”

“They didn’t cause any harm, I was just . . . surprised.” Tobirama said, shaking his head again. “They’re . . . cute.”

“They are.” Indra agreed, laughing. “Izuna tells them so every day.”


	140. One Day

“. . .mother?” Indra said softly.

Mother shifted beside him, rolling over. “Yes, cub?” she asked sleepily, extending a hand.

Indra snuggled up under her arm, snuffling at her chest. Mother laughed softly and ruffled his hair.

“Mother. . .”

“Yes, cub?” Mother repeated, nestling her chin against his hair and curling around him. Ikkai at his back moved closer as well, a warm heap of fur, and Indra whined happily, cuddled between them.

“Mother, when . . . when will I find my mate?” Indra asked, pulling his arm up between them and looking at the stylised wave there, depicted in bright red.

“When it’s time, my cub.” Mother said gently, fingertips sliding behind his ear. “One day.”

Indra sighed, smiling, and tucked his head down. “What will they be like?” he asked sleepily.

“Someone just for you, cub.” Mother said softly. “Time for sleep.” she added before Indra could ask anything more, and he hummed and wriggled in her arms.

“Dream of them until you meet one day.” Mother said as Indra fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . . .yes, bb!Indra, soulmate AU, and Uchiha-Hatake Indra.


	141. More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut with light bondage and a blindfold today.

“Come here.” Tobirama murmured against his ear, and Indra moved with him, not needing to _see_ to move, trusting his lover’s guidance, feeling out the shape of him by where they pressed together - by the deep well of Tobirama’s chakra against him and washing over him.

Indra groaned as he found himself pulled backwards, guided down onto Tobirama’s cock, taking it inside himself again, stretching muscles that were aching and hot with abuse already. He clenched on his lover’s cock and lifted his bound hands until he felt the steadying loop of rope dangling from the rafters, slipping one hand through it and holding on tight with both of them, feeling the leather strap holding his wrists together more keenly as the muscles in his arms tensed.

Tobirama’s hands slid over his hips, squeezing gently, and Tobirama kissed his shoulder, a light scrape of teeth and then the warmth of his tongue, his breath.

Indra moaned and pulled against the rope, pulling himself up and then dropping back down on his lover’s cock. “Indra. . .” Tobirama moaned against his back, and he grinned, rolling his hips and relishing the solid heat of his lover inside, licking his lips as he let his head fall back.

Tobirama nuzzled into his hair, hands stroking up and down his body, letting him move as he chose, steadying him when he wavered. Indra pulled away from his lover’s grip when it tried to slow him, taking Tobirama’s cock in a little faster and making him moan, hips jerking. Indra moaned happily himself at the response and arched his back, fingers tightening on the silk rope as he rolled his hips so he wouldn’t lose his balance.

Tobirama gasped muddled profanities against his back and Indra laughed, giddy with pleasure, and continued to move, chasing his next peak and pulling his lover along with him.

Tobirama’s fingers tightened on his hips and he groaned Indra’s name, jerking against him and rocking the head of his cock over Indra’s sweet spot just before he lowered himself again. He tensed as pleasure lashed through him, then shuddered and fell heavily back against Tobirama, arms still caught above him, remaining upright by the mercy of the way he’d wound his hands through the loop of rope.


	142. Outing Plans

Tobirama laughed and went down willingly under a rather enthusiastic pounce from a very small, fluffy weight. He lifted Kagami up even as he rolled onto his back, grinning, and Kagami kicked and flapped his little wings gleefully.

“What are _you_ up to, my mischievous little fledgling?” Tobirama asked lightly, lowering Kagami to rest on his chest and tickling at the base of his fledgling’s wings.

“Went flying today!” Kagami said brightly, wings stretching as Tobirama’s hands smoothed over his back.

“Oh, is that so?” Tobirama asked, arching his brows.

“With Daddy!” Kagami said happily, and Tobirama’s smile softened as he hugged his fledgling close. “Happy!” he said, snuggling into Tobirama’s arms with a little sigh.

“Excellent.” Tobirama said, and looked up at the soft sound of silk rustling.

Indra smiled down at them as he approached. “It was fun.” he said, and crouched, his wings shifting to balance him. “But we missed you.”

“Perhaps I can join you tomorrow.” Tobirama said with a smile, and Indra’s brows rose immediately.

“You. . .”

“You don’t hafta work?” Kagami asked, head popping up.

Tobirama laughed and hugged him tighter once more. “Your Uncle insists I take the day off, so I thought perhaps we might go on a family outing, if Daddy has time?”

Indra leaned close and kissed him softly. “I definitely do.” he said, voice warm and pleased.

“Yay!” Kagami cried, squirming between them as Tobirama sat up, making them both laugh even as they shifted to cradle him there comfortably.


	143. Weakness

Tobirama jumped and twisted away from the faintest brush of a caress along the back of his hip, turning his head as his wings pressed down close to his back. Indra grinned at him, twirling one of his own rich brown feathers between two fingers, and Tobirama narrowed his eyes.

Indra laughed, leaning down to kiss Tobirama’s side. He relaxed a little, but kept a suspicious look fixed on Indra. It was well borne out, as barely a moment later Indra’s feather was sweeping up his thigh, and he yelped, jerking away and bumping bodily into his lover.

Indra rolled over with him, spilling him onto his back across the bed and kneeling up over him, wings arching out just a little for balance, feather spinning in his grip as Tobirama pushed at his thighs. Indra tightened his grip with a wicked grin and smoothed his hand over Tobirama’s ribs before teasing the tip of the feather along his neck.

“Indra!” Tobirama protested, a grin springing to his lips and giggles spilling from him as Indra shifted and drew the feather down his body in little spiralling patterns. “I- Indra!”

“Complaining?” Indra asked, pausing and withdrawing the feather. It was _just_ close enough that the tip of it brushed just beneath Tobirama’s ribs with every breath he took, and he couldn’t quite stop himself from moving so far as he caught his breath from laughing and squirming.

“I. . .” Tobirama paused, licking his lips, flushing. Indra grinned and tickled him with it again as he yelped and punched Indra’s hip reflexively.

Indra let out a rough groan at the impact, then laughed, and he didn’t stop trailing the feather over Tobirama’s skin, dancing here and there, twirling and flicking unpredictably and reducing Tobirama to a breathless, laughing, flushed mess.

Indra’s free hand steadied him when he began to lose himself a little, faintest stirrings of panic soothed away by the familiar touch, and Indra’s chakra was high with his excitement, comfortingly thick around Tobirama. He struggled, but not too hard, and Indra never let him up, teasing and tickling and slowly interspersing more and more faint kisses as Tobirama shivered and writhed beneath him, breathless.

When they finally stilled, the feather was a little ragged and shredded from overuse, Tobirama was gasping, and Indra had shifted to lie fully atop him, humming softly and stroking the flat of his left hand up and down over Tobirama’s side from hip to shoulder.

Tobirama laughed breathlessly and kissed Indra’s jaw. Indra smiled at him, eyes warm, and nuzzled his cheek affectionately, shifting a little on top of him.


	144. Devotion

“What’s that look in your eyes?” Touka asked, leaning backwards against the windowsill and edging sideways until she was between Tobirama and the window. “You look. . .”

“What?” Tobirama asked, crossing his arms and scowling.

“Aw, don’t be like that.” Touka said, lightly punching his arm. “You just look . . . happy. I don’t know. Something more. What’s on your mind?”

“I. . .” Tobirama cleared his throat.

“I’m happy you’re happy,” Touka said, almost wheedlesome, “I just want to know. . .”

“I was thinking. . .” Tobirama glanced out the window again, and felt the smile creep back to his lips. He shook his head. “I was thinking of my lover.” he admitted.

“. . .well, I had some _doubts_ , I admit,” Touka said, and Tobirama glared, “ _had_! Had! I didn’t say I do now!” she protested, and Tobirama hid a laugh.

Touka’s posture eased a bit, though, and he knew she’d seen through his stern expression. “Anyway, just. . . If he can put that look on your face. . . I suppose he can’t be so bad.” she said, touching his arm.

Tobirama grinned. “He’s . . . devoted, Touka.” he said softly, leaning towards her.

“As long as he stays that way, and never hurts you. . .” Touka said, eyes narrowing, and Tobirama laughed. She pulled him into a hug. “Good. I’m _so_ glad you’re happy. And loved.” she added quietly. “You deserve it.”

“He makes me feel like it.” Tobirama admitted, wrapping his arms around her in return.


	145. Seals and Stones

“What are you working on, my love?” Indra asked, kissing Tobirama’s neck, and he shivered.

“Mm, I’m . . . trying to recreate something I saw in Uzushio. . .” Tobirama said slowly, lifting the stone he was working with and eyeing it. “Somewhat.”

“Oh?” Indra leaned closer, arms winding around Tobirama’s shoulders, and he leaned back into his lover’s arms, smiling.

“An interesting theory, if I can ground the seal properly in _this_.” Tobirama said, waggling the stone illustratively and switching out the chisel he was using for a smaller one.

“Tell me about it?” Indra asked, curiosity colouring his tone. “I’ve never been to Uzushio, only seen it from. . . Well, no one would have shared with me, then, anyway.”

Tobirama looked at him and smiled, a little crooked. “Things are different now. Perhaps next time I go, you should accompany me.” he suggested.

Indra’s eyes widened and his face lit. “Do you think they would . . . accept that?” he asked cautiously.

“I accompany Mito. If _she_ brings you I promise you _no one_ will dare to protest it, even if they felt the urge.” Tobirama said dryly, lips quirking. “Which is unlikely.” he added, pausing to reach up and pat Indra’s arm reassuringly.


	146. Late

Tobirama groaned, vaguely aware of something warm-

“Come on, storm-heart.”

Tobirama tipped his head as he felt a gentle hand slide over his shoulder, opening his eyes to find Indra’s smiling face very close. He identified the solid warmth in his arms as Kagami, asleep with his wings still half spread over Tobirama’s arms where they wrapped around him. Tobirama smiled.

“It’s late.” Indra kissed his temple. “Why don’t you give him to me and go to bed; I’ll settle him in the guest room before I join you.”

Tobirama hugged Kagami a little tighter, then nodded, and Indra knelt, gently manipulating Kagami’s wings into folding. He wriggled and his expression creased, but he neither tensed nor woke.

Tobirama passed him into Indra’s arms, stretching carefully as he watched Indra rise, the fledgling balanced in his embrace, then head down to the opposite end of the house.

Tobirama yawned and rose as well, rubbing his face, and followed, continuing past the guest room - Kagami was its most frequent resident, by far - with a glance to see Indra tucking Kagami in, and into their bedroom.

Tobirama stripped off, changing into a sleep yukata, and by the time he was crawling into their futon, Indra was there. He opened his arms, and Tobirama rolled over and tucked himself into them, purring as Indra curled a wing over him as well, tugging him in close and sheltering him as though he were small and delicate.

Indra folded his wing away properly after a moment, arms tightening around Tobirama as they shifted to get a little more comfortable together. Tobirama sighed, drifting to sleep to the sound of Indra murmuring absent nonsense in his ear, one hand stroking up and down his side.


	147. Fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this one we drop back to weekly updates (on Tuesdays) for this collection. Mostly unrelated to the new ship collection I'm starting posting with today. XD

“What are _you_ doing here?” Izuna asked, frowning, eyes narrowed.

“I’m not here for you.” Tobirama said, pushing past him. Izuna bristled, fingers twitching to reach for a weapon, but Tobirama was already ignoring him.

“ _Hey!_ ” Izuna took a step, only to be halted by a hand catching his upper arm. He looked around and up, frown tugging into a pout. “Aniki!”

“Hush. It’s . . . all right.” Madara said, though he was frowning, eyes fixed on Tobirama.

He continued past them without looking back, straight into Indra’s room. Izuna gestured pointedly, glaring at Madara, but he only shook his head.

“It’s not. . .” Madara made a muddled noise. “He _feels_. . . It’s all right, Izu. I’m almost certain.”

“ _Almost?_ ” Izuna demanded, voice low, then froze, listening.

“-doing here?” Indra asked, voice weak.

“I can’t seem to stay away from you.” Tobirama said, and Izuna’s arms dropped, shoulders slumping as his eyes widened. “Even when you’re not in trouble. And when I heard. . .”

“I’m fine.” Indra said, which was a _ridiculous_ lie.

Tobirama didn’t answer, and Izuna pulled free of Madara’s grip, which had slackened, to go look in the door.

Indra, bandaged and still ashy pale in a way that made Izuna feel sick - and also like going to _toast_ every Hagoromo he could find - was lying back no longer against his heap of cushions, but Tobirama’s chest. He had wound one arm around Indra and was stroking up and down his upper arm with the other hand.

Izuna swallowed and took a step back, bumping into Madara behind him. “I guess. . .”

“. . .it is fine?” Madara filled in, and smiled a little at Izuna when he looked around again - though Madara still wore a rather shocked and unsteady expression that well suited how Izuna felt.


	148. Day's End

Tobirama let his yukata fall to the floor, entertained for less than half a breath the thought of picking it up again, and collapsed into bed.

The bed shifted beneath him a few minutes later, and Tobirama groaned, a smile tugging at his lips, though he didn’t open his eyes. Indra was home.

“Love you.” found its way out of his mouth rather than what he’d intended to say, and then he moaned softly as gentle fingers brushed through his hair.

“Come here, my heart.” Indra said softly, fingertips sliding over Tobirama’s shoulder. “I love you, too.”

Tobirama sighed and pushed himself up just enough to crawl easily, and found himself tugged over his lover’s lap and in against a solid, warm chest.

He hummed, dropping almost into a purr, and wound his arms around Indra’s waist as he sank down, exhausted.

“Rest, Tobira.” Indra said softly, stroking his hair and down his back. “I’ll be here. Just rest.” He rubbed at Tobirama’s shoulders, and he sighed, protest dying on his lips.

Tobirama wasn’t sure how long it took before the jangling of his nerves died away entirely under the soft, steady confidence of being wrapped up in Indra’s arms, but he was soon falling into sleep, tucked close against his lover as a gentle hand stroked his back.


	149. Henge

“. . .do I want to ask why you are wearing a henge to a delicate meeting with very touchy people?” Touka asked, arching a brow.

“So they can delicately pretend they aren’t looking through it to see what is beneath, rather than have to face me showing it off.” Tobirama said dryly, not quite able to keep the smirk from his face.

Touka’s brows rose. “Is that _so_. . .”

Tobirama snorted, then rolled his eyes and dispelled the henge, revealing the vivid bruise high on his throat.

Touka’s mouth shaped a startled _o_ and Tobirama laughed as he reapplied the henge.

“The Hyuuga may _see_ the . . . _indelicate_ sign,” Tobirama said, amused, “but they can _pretend_ they’re seeing nothing, and the polite fiction will make the meeting more comfortable. For everyone.”

“If you don’t want to get stares and speculation, perhaps you ought not get such bites.” Mito observed smoothly as she walked up to his side.

“Almost everyone.” Tobirama amended, still smirking.

Mito laughed softly, her sharp smile curving her lips.


	150. Basking (return)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _previous in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768607/chapters/50262800/)
> 
> I was inspired by some comments to write one more piece for this arc. . .

“You’re home.” Indra said, nuzzling Tobirama’s neck, and he laughed, leaning back into his lover’s arms.

“Yes. . . I have been.” Tobirama pointed out, though he sighed and nearly went lax in Indra’s arms as they tightened.

“Hush. I missed you.” Indra scolded gently, nuzzling Tobirama’s ear this time. “What do you want to do today? . . .what do you _have_ to do today?”

“Nothing.” Tobirama said, and pushed the teapot further back on the counter before turning in Indra’s arms. “So I would like to spend it with you.” He caressed Indra’s face, watching him smile and returning it.

“Anything.” Indra offered, and Tobirama knew it was true. He kissed his lover softly.

“I only want to spend time with you. And hear about what happened while I was away.” Tobirama said, toying with Indra’s hair, hanging loose by his face.

“Will you tell me about what you’ve been doing while you were away?” Indra asked, and Tobirama smiled, nodding acquiescence.

A few minutes later they were curled by the irori, and Indra’s eyes lit up as Tobirama held up the brush he had palmed on his way out of the bedroom this morning. Tobirama grinned and beckoned, and Indra sighed happily, moving closer and turning to let Tobirama get to him easily.

“Tell me?” Indra asked once Tobirama had got started on his hair, though his voice was warm and lazy.

Tobirama smiled a little more and hummed agreement, ordering his thoughts idly as he ran his fingers through Indra’s silky hair, then beginning to talk.

By the time he had finished, including answering Indra’s questions, Indra was draped bonelessly across the cushions, nuzzling into his side, hair shining in the firelight. Tobirama kept running his fingers through it anyway, which was probably putting Indra to sleep, judging by the look on his face.

That was all right; Tobirama had run hard on his way home, and harder still yesterday, when Konoha was nearly in sight. He could use more rest as well.

He sank down himself, tugging Indra closer until his head rested on Tobirama’s chest instead, and hummed with pleasure as Indra’s arms wrapped around his waist.


	151. Miserable

“Are you _cursing_ , Senju?”

“Fuck you, too!” Tobirama said, and Indra glanced around at his brother and his lover.

“. . .what did _I_ do?” Izuna asked, frowning a little. It was a fair question. Tobirama rarely reacted in such a way when they’d been sniping at each other, much less with no provocation.

“Nothing.” Tobirama said, sighing and tugging his fur-lined cloak tighter around himself.

Indra moved to his side, exchanging a look with Izuna. He took point instead, kicking at the snow.

“Tobi, love, what’s wrong?” Indra asked, reaching for Tobirama’s free hand and hissing as his fingers closed around Tobirama’s wrist. His fingertips had slipped up under the cuff of Tobirama’s glove, but his skin was _icy_. “Tobi!”

“I hate the fucking snow.” Tobirama said darkly, shuddering and beginning to stride a little faster.

“You don’t, you love the snow.” Indra said, shaking his head, remembering long evenings curled up and watching it with his lover.

“I hate Kaminari no Kuni.” Tobirama snapped instead. “It’s miserable and cold and _dreadful_.”

Indra sighed and tugged him closer, lifting his hand and inspecting his glove and sleeve. They looked fine and felt thick enough, Tobirama was just frozen inside them.

“I’ll be fine.” Tobirama said, softening a little. “It’s not _dangerous_ , I’m just . . . not comfortable.”

“You’re miserable, you mean.” Izuna called back, and Tobirama muttered something under his breath that even Indra couldn’t quite catch.

“I’ll be fine until we stop for the night, and then we’ll at least have a fire. And I can just wrap myself in my bedroll.”

“I’ll warm you up.” Indra promised, tugging aside Tobirama’s hood just enough to kiss his cheek, and breathing heated air against his skin with a flicker of chakra. “I’m sorry you’re so miserable. A little longer. . .” he trailed off.

“A few more hours.” Tobirama agreed, with a crooked smile. “Thank you.” He nodded.

Indra sighed, but nodded back, and stepped away as they came back up to pace.


	152. Playful Cubs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I promised; two awesome Hatake mamas watching over their little (half-)Hatake cubs making friends~

Atsukari smothered a laugh as her cub growled, loud and high-pitched, and threw himself bodily at the older cub. He should perhaps have been able to stand his ground, but Tobirama was a very determined little thing, and they both went tumbling across the ground.

Tobirama was still growling, though somewhat muffled through his mouthful of fabric and shoulder, and Indra’s startled yip had risen to a long yowl. Indra kicked and twisted, not quite _dislodging_ Tobirama but putting his back to the ground and snarling at him.

Tobirama released his bite in a laugh, grinning brightly, his eyes sparkling as he thrashed and struck at Indra. Atsukari smiled, sighing softly.

Tobirama hadn’t looked quite this happy in months, and while that was sad, she was pleased - and relieved - to see her cub in such high spirits.

“I’m glad they’re getting on well.” Densaki said beside her, offering her a cup of tea. “Indra doesn’t get much opportunity to play with other cubs. Only his little brother, sometimes.” she added, propping her chin in her palm.

“You have another cub?” Atsukari asked delicately.

There was a sharp bark and they both looked over to find Indra belly down on the grass with Tobirama on his shoulders, squirming and trying to pry Tobirama’s hands out of his hair. “Owww!” Indra protested, pouting.

“Play nicely, cub.” Atsukari reminded, and Tobirama huffed, then let Indra’s hair go and flopped down sideways on top of him, nuzzling apologetically.

“No.” Densaki said, shaking her head, eyes on her cub. “Only my Indra. But his father has a new mate, and they have a child, and probably another on the way by now.”

Tobirama yelped as Indra squashed him into the grass, not quite sitting on him. His bigger body still all but blocked Tobirama from view, save for his bright hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Densaki's name is written with the characters for electric bloom.


	153. Hypothermia

“How did _you_ get hypothermia?” Tobirama asked, his voice surprisingly loud and sharp. “You’re an _Uchiha_!”

“I’m not- not katon-natured.” Indra pointed out, shivering hard. That was reassuring. An hour ago he had been too cold to shiver. “Besides, katon wouldn’t have been a lot of help, there.” he managed, stumbling only a little over a few words. “I’d have gotten stuck full of arrows instead of frozen. Assuming I didn’t also freeze.”

Tobirama huffed and hugged him tight, hands sweeping over his body. “Are you feeling any better?” he asked carefully, thumb rubbing over Indra’s inner forearm.

“No. Worse.” Indra said, and then clasped Tobirama’s hand with a weak smile. “Which is better. I was _very_ cold. It will _be_ worse for a time, before I get better.”

Tobirama sighed, squeezing Indra’s hand and winding their bodies closer still beneath the blankets. “I know. I’m sorry.” He kissed Indra’s cheek.

“You’re helping. Don’t be sorry.” Indra said, shuddering again and flexing his free hand carefully.

Tobirama only hummed, releasing Indra’s hand to rub gently over his chest, sides, and back, everywhere they weren’t pressed together.


	154. Cub Naps

“ _Mmm_ , thank you for watching the cubs.” Atsukari said as she wrung her hair out again, stepping out of the brush back into the small clearing they had made camp in.

“Certainly.” Densaki said peaceably, looking up from the scroll she had spread over her lap. “I love my cub, but a bit of time alone is to be treasured all the same.”

Atsukari laughed and inclined her head in agreement as she looked further and found the cubs had worn themselves out sometime during her soak. She smiled at the sight of her Tobirama sacked out, draped limply across his friend’s chest, cheek smushed against Indra’s shoulder and spiky hair brushing the underside of his jaw.

Indra was asleep too, sprawled on the ground with one hand resting on Tobirama’s back, his mouth open and his own hair sticking to his face.

Atsukari hummed fondly, settling to the ground and fishing a comb out of her bag, running it through her hair. “Would you like to go yourself now, or. . ?”

“A little later. If you don’t mind.” Densaki returned, looking at Atsukari over her own knees.

“Whenever you like.” Atsukari said peaceably, fluffing the shorter part of her hair to let it dry quicker.

She looked up again at a small noise from the cubs, and found Tobirama now on the ground and whining a protest, though he quieted as the bigger boy curled close once more. It seemed he had turned over in his sleep, spilling Tobirama onto the grass instead of resting easy on top of him. Atsukari smiled as they snuggled into each other again.


	155. Wolf Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a direct followup to yesterday's . . . but it is in a world where there were many such days for Tobi and Indra, once upon a time when they were small. (Tomorrow's is as well, perhaps some time after a happening like the one here.)

“Yes, yes, I heard you.” Indra said patiently. “Good friends, but be very careful, I _do_ understand politics, you know.”

“Really? Dad always said you were half feral in the woods.” Izuna teased, and Indra caught him around the neck and shoulders and squeezed as he yelped and squirmed. Madara laughed.

“I just wanted you to be prepared, Indra-nii.” Madara said peaceably, and Indra nodded. “Of all the people we are in talks with, the Senju are the most. . . It will be fine.” he said, smiling, and Indra nodded again.

He released Izuna as they stepped through the door to meet the Senju, and bowed politely as he was introduced, then froze, drawing a deep breath to confirm-

“ _Tobi!_ ” Indra threw himself at his old friend, pouncing and taking them both to the ground. Tobirama gave a startled cry that melted into laughter, then a snarl as he locked his arms around Indra’s shoulder and flipped him, rolling them over.

“ _Indra-nii!_ ” Madara shouted. “Oh, I can’t- I _swear_ we would never-”

“It’s fine.” Someone else said, in a low, warm voice. “Who- Your brother? That’s not an angry sound, Madara, really.”

Indra nipped at Tobirama thoughtlessly, the way he would have - _had_ , many times - as a cub, then slowed as Tobirama shivered, neck arching almost invitingly. Indra swallowed thickly, suddenly aware of Tobirama’s body, lean and strong and fully grown - bigger than he was, now - beneath him and so snugly caught against his own.

He nuzzled Tobirama’s neck lightly, gentling his hold from a firm grip to a gentle hug around Tobirama’s waist. “I missed you, Tobi.”

Tobirama shifted beneath him and buried one hand in his hair, tugging lightly. “You too, Indra.” he said warmly, nosing Indra’s cheek.


	156. New Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another along the same theme as the past two but not quite, perhaps, a continuation.

“How did we never know?” Izuna cried, gesturing.

“Anija never did either.” Tobirama said peacefully, eyes closed. He tilted his head and nuzzled closer in against Indra’s stomach, and he hummed as he ran his fingers through his mate’s wild hair.

“We hadn’t been in touch in years.” Indra said quietly, unable to quite take his eyes off his mate. “Not before you brought me here.”

“When Father died Anija . . . needed me.” Tobirama said with a sigh.

“Before that you . . . travelled with your mother?” Madara asked carefully. Tobirama sighed and waved a hand lazily. “As Indra did?”

“That was how we met. I told you.” Indra said, glancing up at his brother.

“But . . . you’re going to stay here, now, right?” Izuna asked, a spark of worry in his expression that made Indra want to sweep his youngest brother into an embrace, knowing it was only for him. “Even though your brother is settled and all right here in Konoha?”

“It’s home.” Tobirama said simply. Then he opened his eyes and grinned at Indra. “For more than I could have thought it would be.” he added, voice low.

Indra twined their fingers and squeezed, brushing his other thumb along Tobirama’s cheek, heart warm and aching.


	157. Cat

Indra smiled, slipping into his lover’s study and moving up behind him, hands coming to rest on his shoulders, pushing through the fur wrapped around them. “Hello, love- Ah!”

Indra jerked backwards, hand stinging from the swipe of claws as the fur - _warm_ \- hissed and slunk off Tobirama’s shoulder down his chest into his arms. “What- I’m sorry?” Indra said uncertainly.

“Hello, pet.” Tobirama returned with a smile, turning to face him and cradling the cat in his arms, ruffling the fluffy fur at one side of the pointed face.

“. . .since when have you had a cat?” Indra asked faintly as he came closer, cautiously.

Tobirama laughed, and the warm rumble sent a shiver down Indra’s spine. “Since I was thirteen, pet. Haven’t you seen her before?”

Indra felt . . . very foolish. “No?” he said, wincing.

Tobirama laughed again, shaking his head. The cat wound her paws around his wrist, biting at the heel of his hand, and Tobirama bent his head over her, crooning. Indra felt a ridiculous spark of jealousy for the attention.

“My uncle gave her to me.” Tobirama said fondly, shifting her higher in his arms and kissing her head as she mewed, tiny and adorable. She stretched and sank her claws into his shoulder, hauling herself back up and stretching there before settling around his shoulders once more. He held out his hands to Indra.

Indra clasped them, coming in close, and purred when Tobirama tugged him down into a kiss, distracted from wondering how he had somehow _missed_ Tobirama’s cat for more than six months and many nights together, to say nothing of the time before they had begun to court.


	158. Babysitting

“Tadaima!” Indra called as he stepped inside, closing the door against a gust of chill wind. The house wasn’t quite silent, but he wasn’t sure where his lover was, and there was no response. “Tobi, love?”

He followed the wordless answering call through the kitchen and into the small storeroom on the other side. “Hello. What are you up to?” he asked, and startled as Tobirama turned around, a brick of tea in one hand and a baby cradled in the other arm.

“. . .Tobi?” Indra questioned uncertainly.

“Indra?” Tobirama returned, lips curling into a half-smile. The baby wriggled and Tobirama bounced them gently.

“You have a baby.” Indra said pointedly.

Tobirama brushed past him, stepping out into the kitchen. “You are so perceptive.” Tobirama said dryly as Indra followed after him.

Indra snorted. “ _Whose_ baby?” he questioned. “Why?”

“One of your clanmates. Kiara, I believe? Anija came around wailing that he needed Madara for something, and Madara asked if I could watch her until he dealt with Hashirama.” Tobirama said, setting the tea on the counter and shifting the baby from arm to arm with a rocking bounce.

“Anything worrying?” Indra asked, frowning. “Was it an emergency?”

“It’s Anija,” Tobirama said wryly, rubbing the baby’s back, “it can be very difficult to tell.”

Indra hesitated, then sighed. “Fair.”

“I’m not worried.” Tobirama shrugged one shoulder. “I’m sure our brothers have it under control.”

“Also fair.” Indra laughed. There was relatively little under the category of ‘emergency’ he wouldn’t feel confident that pair could handle, one way or another.


	159. Cubs

“Are you all right, storm-heart?” Indra asked, after a time watching his lover from the doorway.

Tobirama looked up, seemingly surprised by Indra’s presence. “Yes, of course.” he said with a smile, his eyes warm. “Are you, my love?” he asked, lips curving.

“Of course.” Indra shook his head. “I was only. . .”

Tobirama was curled in the middle of their bedroom, leaning against Hikomi, who had wound around his back, with one of the smaller cubs whose names Indra did not yet know cuddled in his lap. Indra had feared his lover was in distress, for him to have called upon these summons, and for them to be so quiet and close.

Indra stepped into the room and Tobirama smiled, shifting a little. Hikomi’s tail flicked and the splotched fluff in Tobirama’s lap shifted, revealing that it was actually both of the youngest cubs he had cradled there. Tobirama stroked the one that had just raised their head, and the cub yowled softly, fluffy tail thwacking against Tobirama’s side.

Indra settled beside his lover, Hikomi moving his hindquarters to make room, and Tobirama reached up to draw him into a kiss, warm and sweet.

“Nothing is wrong, I promise. I only wanted to spend some time with the little ones.” Tobirama said with a smile, nosing Indra’s cheek.


	160. Moving In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on the [Three Sentence Ficathon](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html) (running through February!) for the prompt: [Any, Any, "We're going to need more bookshelves"](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=7424912#cmt7504272)

“I . . . think we're going to need more bookshelves.” Madara said with a frown, eyeing the rest of the wall, which was currently empty of furniture or adornment.

Izuna dropped the heavy box he was carrying with a groan, shaking his head - he could hear their eldest brother outside, laughing with his boyfriend as they carried more of Tobirama's stupid library inside - and following his brother's gaze. “How does this surprise you even a little, Aniki? Indra's books already took up most of the damn room and you know Tobira's only _worse_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello or chat fandom with me (and try, as _some_ people have, to drag me into new ships?) on [Dreamwidth](https://kalira.dreamwidth.org), [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/Kalira), or [Tumblr](http://kalira9.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
